Unexpected Visitors
by BrittScript
Summary: When a Hagrid brings a bloody mysterious girl into the Great Hall, what will this mean for the Golden Trio? It's their 8th year and Harry wants a quiet year, but then mysterious things began happening at Hogwarts. Is anyone really safe even though Voldemort is gone? *Draco/OC regular canon with min. alterations. Harry/OC friendship.
1. Magorian

**A/N: SO a few things before we start.**

**This is an eighth year fic.**

**Yes there is an OC. Yes this is also a everyone ends up with how they are in the canon except Draco and my OC.**

**When you meet Sir Lander of Donegal, think of Simon Pegg doing his Scottish accent in Star Trek.**

**Sirius is alive because Harry took a chance at finding Snape before they left. Harry then took the lessons with Snape seriously and they grew a tolerable bond, but Snape still takes points because the guy has a rep to protect.**

**Fred is still alive because of one of his pranks blew up in the death eaters face. George immediately took every prank and they made one big ass bomb.**

**Snape is still alive because of Hermione's quick thinking. **

**Lucius now takes great pride in apprehending and taking out all his anger on the death eater's he hunts.**

**Malfoy's turned to the light, but Draco is still a git. **

**McGonagall is Headmistress and Snape is Deputy Headmaster.**

**If you want to Beta for me, send me a note, that'd be amazing.**

She was ice cold, people rushing around her in a fit. Everything was a blur to her, and she watched as the day slowly turned to night. Then her blood began to boil and she broke out into a sweat. She leaned over the bed she was occupying and blood spilled out of her mouth. It was only the second night of this curse, and it would only get worse. She knew she had to get away, to save herself, to save her brother. She knew if she left, her brother's sibling bond to her would break and he wouldn't be in the same boat through their bond. She slipped out of the bed and walked to her bedroom. She put everything she might need in a large trunk, from potions to books. She shrunk it with a flick of her hand. At least that was a plus side to this blasted curse. She quietly walked to the library where the port key door was hidden. It was a portal that would take you wherever your mind was.

_Take me to where my mate is to this curse. Take me to him._ She thought to herself in a mantra like state. She opened the key and jumped in just as she heard her name being screamed.

"BONNIE!"

Hagrid heard twigs snapping and the familiar and distant sound of hooves pounding against the earth. He went outside his hut to find four centaurs coming into view quickly from the forbidden forest. As they came closer, he realized the centaur in the front was carrying something in his arms.

"Magorian; is tha' you?" Hagrid called out and soon realized the centaur was carrying a girl.

"It is I Hagrid. The stars led Bane to this girl, and Venus shines down upon her. You must keep her safe. She is in grave danger should the evil find her. Take her to the castle at once, the fever will come and go with the freezing cold. Leave her be, and the curse will run its course. The heart in this one beats strong." Hagrid listened to the centaurs' speech before they deposited the girl into his arms and galloped away before he could get in a word.

The girl had leaves pressed on random parts of her skin, probably because of the centaurs, and was ice cold to the touch. She had blood staining the cut off shirt she wore, her stomach and shorts she wore. Her black hair was knotted with dried blood, and he did as the centaurs asked and hurried to the castle.

Classes had ended and everyone was piling into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was glad he let Hermione bully him into being an eighth year. The homework and stares he could live without; but starting over, and knowing Voldemort was never coming back was well worth it.

"Hey mate, do you think McGonagall will let us be on the Quidditch team this year?" Ron asked mouth stuffed with potatoes which earned him a swipe from Hermione.

"Ron, swallow before you speak, or you'll end up choking." Hermione chided only to make Ron swallow and give her a sheepish grin. He was happy his best friends had finally got together; especially after all they had been through. Ginny was on his right and held his hand under the table. He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. Life was perfect and normal, and he was happy there were going to be no surprises this year. A weight had finally lifted itself from his shoulders.

"I don't know Ron. Would be nice to play again-" Harry said but cut himself off, "Hang on, where's Hagrid?" Harry pointed out noticing he wasn't sitting in his usual place. This got everyone else's attention around them as they all looked to the front table. After all, it was impossible to miss the half-giant. Harry looked towards the doors of the hall when gray eyes locked onto his. Draco was sitting amongst his friends, but even they had noticed Hagrid's disappearance. That is until the man himself ran into the hall; completely out of breathe with a limp body in his arms.

"McGonagall," Hagrid rasped out, and the teachers quickly ran from their places. A few girls screamed when they stood on the tables to get a better look.

"There's blood!" Someone yelled out and Harry immediately stood up along with his friends. When they tried to take the girl from Hagrid he refused and they all hurried to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey leading the way. Everyone settled down into loud murmurs while the few professors stayed behind to gain control of the student body.

"Did anyone know who that was?" Harry asked after Ginny pulled him back down onto the bench. At the chorus of no's from everyone, Harry rubbed his face. _So much for the quiet year,_ he thought to himself as the hall settled back down into eating and gossiping about the mysterious girl.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked urgently after Hagrid set the frozen girl down on one of the beds. She began running diagnostic spells as McGonagall, Snape, and Slughorn all looked at the girl in shock.

"I was jus' mindin' my own business when Magorian an' three other centaurs appeared with 'er." And he proceeded to tell the other Professors what Magorian said to him.

"My word, the centaurs have never been fond of humans." McGonagall commented after Hagrid sat in a seat she conjured up. Slughorn handed him a large glass of water which he drank gratefully.

"If that is the case," Snape drawled walking over to the other side of the unconscious girl staring down at her. "Then why is it they not only carried her to Hagrid, but were also concerned with her safety." Snape looked doubtful of the centaurs' words, but there was something odd about the entire situation. Suddenly Pomfrey huffed in annoyance, surprising everyone in the room.

"What is it Poppy? What's wrong?" McGonagall asked coming up behind her looking at the girl lying frozen on the bed. The sun once again began to set casting shadows in the hospital wing.

"That's the problem, other than the girl's freezing temperature; she's fit as a fiddle." The sun set and the girl lurched up and vomited blood right in front of Pomfrey. Snape leaned to grab her, but she promptly fell to floor in a great heap in the pool of blood she had just vomitted. The three professors hurried to place the girl back on the bed as Horace and Hagrid stood in shock.

"My god, she burning up! She was just as cold as ice." McGonagall commented after they all got her on the bed. Poppy cleaned up the blood with a flick of her wrist.

"Severus, get me a Blood-Replenishing Potion, and something to help her fever." Poppy ordered as she quickly removed the leaves and did more spells on the girl lying as she sweated profusely. Snape was back with the potions which Poppy spelled to her stomach. Snape handed her a few more potions, which took no effect on her.

"Her fever won't break. That last potion was supposed to induce vomiting." Snape drawled out, and even he had paled at the lack of response.

"There is something gravely wrong with this poor child." Horace commented gravely as he stared at her. All the blood drained from Hagrid's face as a blood curdling scream ripped from the girl's throat. She grabbed Severus's arm in a death like grip as she began convulsing as if she were under the Cruciatus curse. Snape, Pomfrey, and McGonagall all held her convulsing body down which only last a minute. Suddenly, her body went limp except for the twitching in her upper body. Her hand released Snape as he got more potions.

For the next few hours they all stayed and conversed what could have possibly happened to the girl.

"Magorian mentioned a curse." Hagrid mentioned, Horace had left to roam the halls to make sure no students were out.

"I've never heard of any spell or sort that made the person vomit blood." The four professors were at a loss.

"He also sai' it would only las' for five days." Hagrid repeated, and Poppy patted his hand attempting to comfort him.

"There is no more we can discuss for tonight. We shall all retire for the evening, and hope tomorrow the child is better." McGonagall stated and everyone retired for the night.

The next morning, nothing had changed. She would be ice cold all day, vomit blood at sun rise, and sun set, and be in a feverish sweat all night. Nothing changed until the sixth morning. When Poppy came to the Hospital wing from her personal quarters that morning to check on the still unconscious child, she found the entire infirmary frozen over in a thick layer of ice. She sent her patronus off to the Headmistress in hopes they would get there soon.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron where helping Neville to the Hospital wing when they found it covered in ice, McGonagall, and Snape attempting to break through it with fire and hexes alike.

"What are you boys doing here?" Madame Pomfrey suddenly exclaimed, causing the Professors to seize their hexing to stare at the four students.

"Neville took a nasty spill in the boys' bathroom and dislocated his shoulder Professor McGonagall." Hermione quickly replied while the other boys stared at the ice covered wall.

"Come here Neville I'll get you fixed up real quick, you three stay back." Pomfrey warned as she took Neville into a room they had to conjure for students because the wing was inaccessible.

"Bloody hell," Ron said after the surprise wore off.

"What happened?" Harry asked though they didn't get closer. Whatever Madame Pomfrey says is law, and no one ever disobeys her unless you want to face her wrath.

"Did that mysterious girl do this?" Hermione said curiosity filling every inch of her. McGonagall and Snape looked at one another as if they were debating whether or not to tell them.

"I think you three should go to-" McGonagall started before an audible crack was heard and the ice began disappearing at an alarming rate. The ice turned into a blue fire which only lasted a minute before turning into a fog seeping back into the room. However, before they had a chance to reach the door, there was a glow emitting from inside the hospital wing. The glow vanished and a powerful magical burst was sent out enough to knock over everyone standing outside the wing and shook the entire school like an earthquake.

Draco grabbed the wall to steady him, and looked at his two friends who did the same. They waited for the rumbling to end before slowly letting the wall go.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco said and with a look to his friends to see blank expressions. Things seemed to be getting a little stranger at Hogwarts. A sudden rain began pouring down with lightning and thunder booming around the school.

Bonnie woke up in an unfamiliar place with white walls. She vaguely remembered going into the port key, thinking she wanted to break the bond between her and her brother. She racked her brain for some useful information. She closed her eyes and remembered vague flashes of wanting to be with her mate, ending up on the forest floor switching immediately from intense heat to freezing cold again. She remembered vomiting all over herself then black. She remembered seeing centaurs, and voices. A name came to her, _Magorian._ She got up, hearing her stomach growl loudly in protest of not being fed. She enlarged her shrunken truck from her pocket and picked out some clothes that didn't smell like an ogre. She re-locked her trunk and went into the bathroom and tossed her things on the counter.

_I guess the curse has finally run its course_; she thought to herself and nearly screamed at her reflection. Despite her blood matted hair, it was past her butt now and a shade of light brown with streaks of blonde, not the black she was born with. Her eyes were still green, but her face seemed to have matured. Bonnie looked at her cut body and realized it had changed. She looked like a model with a well-developed mature body. She knew the curse would change her physically, but she wasn't expecting this. She took a shower and contemplated just what the hell was going on since the curse didn't kill her. She waved her hand in a memorized pattern as the time and date appeared. She groaned and merely focused on getting the knots out of her hair.

Pomfrey was the first to come to as she came out and found both Professors and the golden trio all knocked out cold on the stone floor.

"Renivate," She spoke awakening the Professors and then the three students next.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" Snape growled as they all got up, he burst open the Hospital Wing doors. McGonagall followed him in and they found the girl's bed empty, but a trunk sitting at the end. Pomfrey and the students came in not bothering to go the Great Hall for breakfast. They were too curious about the mysterious girl. She was the talk of the school anyways.

"What's happening did she disappear?" Ron asked and was hushed by Hermione and Harry.

"She couldn't have just disappeared Severus." McGonagall said, and noticed her students coming in. "You four get to the Great Hall, immediately unless you want detentions for a week." Pomfrey ushered them out and shut the doors after telling Neville to be careful and eat.

That was when Bonnie came out of the bathroom, wet hair piled into a bun. Snape whirled around wand pointing at the door and Bonnie herself. She screamed and dropped her blood stained clothes which were wrapped up in a towel on the floor.


	2. Suprise Surpise

"In the name of all things holy, don't do that, you scared me half to death! What's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me? Actually don't answer that." Bonnie said now wearing a simple black V-neck and dark blue jeans. Snape looked at the girl incredulously when she spoke with an American accent.

"Severus put your wand down this instant!" Pomfrey ordered, which he did and ushered the girl back over to the bed. Bonnie was too shocked at their British accents to do anything else. _I'm in England?! Well, that's a surprise, at least they speak English._ She thought to herself as Pomfrey's voice pulled her out of her stupor.

"How are you feeling deary? I think you scared the three of us and poor old Hagrid. I'm going to do a series of tests, and then we'll ask you some questions." Pomfrey did as she said and all the tests came up perfect, just like before.

"So, I think I can assume I'm in England right?" Bonnie asked using a towel to dry her hair. Her stomach then chose to growl in reprieve for not being fed.

"Yes, you're in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Poppy, won't you get the girl some food." McGonagall conjured up three chairs while Poppy called for a house elf.

"Oh, can I have three tuna sandwiches on rye, with sweet potato fries, lots of water, and a large bowl of strawberries with a side of white chocolate pretty please?" The house elf looked excited at her large order, but apparated away while crying at her kindness. Bonnie cleared her throat when she saw the two surprised looks she got from McGonagall and Snape. Pomfrey looked happily at the girl and motioned for her to sit in one of chairs. McGonagall also transfigured a table which the house elf put all the food on. She thanked the house elf whom vanished once more.

"What is your name?" Snape asked just as she began eating her sandwich. She swallowed before answering blushing slightly at her forgetfulness.

"I'm sorry, I'm Bonnie."

"Last name?" Snape asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Um…" She didn't exactly want to lie, especially with him looking at her with that threatening gaze, but she also didn't want them calling her parents. She settled for the truth. "Tannehill, Bonnie Tannehill. Who are you guys?"

"I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, and head of Gryffindor house," McGonagall introduced, "This is Professor Snape, he teaches Defense against the dark arts, and head of Slytherin house, and this is Madame Pomfrey, our school nurse." Bonnie stopped eating when McGonagall began talking about the houses.

"Houses?" Bonnie asked with her brows knitted tightly together in confusion. She had already finished her sandwiches and fries, and was now working on her strawberries and chocolate.

"Yes, this is a boarding school. Each student is placed into one of the four houses. They are dormitories with names." McGonagall explained and Bonnie's confused look slowly disappeared. "How exactly did you appear in the forbidden forest if you live in America Ms. Tannehill?"

"Bonnie please, and I used a port key doorway." She looked at their dumbfounded expressions, and felt the need to explain. "It works sort of like the floo network I suppose. They are rare but my family has owned one for centuries. It's how we jump large distances without the need of floo or apparating. It's like a gateway, but it takes a long time to learn how to use them. If you don't visualize where you want to go exactly you can end up in limbo. That also explains why they are so rare."

"You have a lot of explaining to do of why you were vomiting blood." Snape sneered and she pushed away all her food, no longer hungry. _There went my appetite._ She thought and gulped. "Let alone freeze the entire hospital wing which then burst into blue flames." Snape gritted through his teeth. She could feel the anger wafting off of him. How does someone even explain half of what she was going through? 'Hey sorry I dropped in I didn't realize that my wish to take me to my mate would drop me off at a boarding school let alone in the middle of the forest. Oh and the blood was just part of the curse, no biggy. I apologize for freezing and setting fire to the Hospital though.' Snape was about to snap at her when her hands flew to her eyes as she groaned audibly at the pain.

"Wait," She growled out before the professors could get up from their chairs. "It will be over in a moment." She cursed and continued breathing before the pain vanished. She opened up her eyes and ran over to the mirror on the nearby wall. Sure enough her eyes were the sparkling blue that her book said they would become. She looked at her hands and saw they pulsed with dark green and gold hues before it seeped into her skin. Then she looked to the professors and saw the shimmering colors surrounding them.

"Was not expecting this, okay actually I was but wow. I didn't think everything would be so sparkly." Bonnie said looking through her now perfect vision. She sat down and they all noticed her eyes had changed colors.

"Do you care to fill us in on what exactly is going on Ms. Bonnie?" Pomfrey asked, and it seemed she didn't like not understanding what her patients were going through.

"Magorian said you were cursed, is this true?" McGonagall asked and the name sparked a memory to rise in her mind.

"_Magorian, this is the girl. She's cursed, but the curse is not as the stars say. She is one of them."_

"_Bane, get the leaves to stop her bleeding. We must save her from the darkness that follows her."_

"Ms. Bonnie." Snape called out impatiently. That snapped her back to the present.

"Magorian and Bane, the centaurs who brought me here; remind me to thank them. Technically yes, but it's a family curse." She sighed and rubbed her face. "Let me start from the beginning. Long ago a wizard cursed my family after they used dark magic in order to conceive a child. Every first born child will be given a choice on their seventeenth birthday. They will either deny the curse and lose all their magic, and become a mundane, or go through the change and possibly be killed. Mundane is American for muggle." She quickly informed after their confused expressions but continued on.

"No one has gone through the change and survived in my family. Then a great ancestor of mine found a way to bypass the curse. In the final stages of the shift, there is a way to literally strip the person of their magic, harvest it but the person still ends up dying because of the curse. If someone were to survive the curse, then they would have to find their soul mate in seven days. If their mate rejects them, or they don't complete the three ceremonies by the end of the fourth full moon's cycle then you still die, darkness consuming your body and soul. The only way the curse can be broken is if you survive the change, find your mate, and then complete the three ceremonies. So naturally, I'm the one who survives." Bonnie finished looking at three astounded expressions. She let the information sink into their heads. After a while she cleared her throat and spoke again.

"So I may have gone through the port key doorway, well aware that I could end up in limbo, but I jumped through and ended up in the forest because I wanted to be taken to where my mate is. Just in case I survived and other purposes." She finished in a quiet voice looking at the ground.

"My, this is a strange day. What of the vomiting blood and radical temperature changes? Not to mention why you were convulsing on the first night you came here." Madame Pomfrey asked gaining the attention of the other two.

"Oh that's part of the shift. I have veela in me, so anything blood that's not gets expelled. The convulsing was…reliving my painful memory. I have a book on the temperature changes." She went into her trunk after unlocking it and pulling out a small leather book which she resized. She flipped through the pages and skimmed for a specific paragraph.

"AH here it is! 'Once the change begins, it will begin testing the subject to see if their magic and body can handle the power. The change will then decide which element they belong in.' If you're neutral like earth or air, you'll die. If you're water or fire, you live. I guess it's based off your magical properties. Professor Snape, you said I froze the doorway correct?" After his curt nod, followed by those of the other professors she turned to another page. "Then I rule over water. It's what helps my wand less magic so I don't explode or lose control. Also I will remain cold until I physically touch my mate. It's like the change is on pause until we meet."

"Wand less magic," McGonagall asked incredulously.

"Yes of course, I've never used a wand. Is that super mega awesome cool to you guys or what?" Bonnie asked after seeing Snape massaging his temples most likely in information overload.

"Well yes, I've certainly never met any witch or wizard who was completely wand less." McGonagall said.

"Prove it." Snape said in disbelief sneering at the girl. Bonnie fluidly motioned her hands around and then tossed a snowball at Snape with a smile. Just before he said anything the snow disappeared and she vanished in a fog.

"Told you I could do wand less magic," Bonnie said from behind Snape making him jump from his seat. He glared menacingly at the girl. "Plus every time I attempted to use a wand, it may or may not have…exploded."

"Severus, Bonnie, both of you sit down. Then I suppose I will just inform the teachers of such so they aren't as surprised in class." McGonagall said in an authoritative tone which Bonnie did not argue with.

"Well, I believe I know what I have to do. I am assuming you didn't just come here to get closer to your mate did you?" Bonnie shook her head at McGonagall who peered at her over her reading glasses. "We will enroll you as a Hogwarts student, and while the staff will all have to know your real name, we will change your last name. You will be an American Exchange Student. Seeing as your looks changed I will simply say that the mysterious girl was sent off to St. Mungo's for treatment. I expect you to be like any other student. You will be sorted into your house; you will have classes and be expected to do your homework like any other student. Of course you be placed into your own room until you find your mate." Bonnie hopped up and hugged McGonagall, glowing with happiness.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I will be the best student ever I promise I won't disappoint you!" Bonnie said happily and let go of Professor McGonagall. She handed Madame Pomfrey an extra of her book.

"Since no one survived no one ever knew what would happen, but the same wizard cursed another family and they wrote it all down. I tracked them down and was able to convince them to give me a copy. Here's a copy, of the copy." Pomfrey nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Severus I will let you attend to your classes, Ms. Tannehill you will come with me and we will fill out everything and get you sorted." Severus nodded and swiftly turned and walked out, his robes billowing behind him.

"Okay, that's awesome. How does he get his robes to do that?" McGonagall snickered at her comment before leading her to her office. Bonnie took in all the surroundings, McGonagall talking about the moving staircases, which freaked her out. McGonagall told her the rules which she listened to but still looked at everything. It was cold in the school, but the cold never bothered her anyways. The school was massive and old which reminded her of the large mansion she used to call home. She remembered reading about the war against Voldemort during summer break. She didn't read much into it, but she did remember that the final battle was at this very school.

"Lemon drop," McGonagall called out and the gargoyle statue jumped aside and she walked up the staircase. _What next? A secret chamber, a troll roaming the halls, or perhaps a three headed dog on the third floor. _She thought to herself as she made her way up the staircase.


	3. The Prophecy

They spent most of the morning doing paperwork, and decided her name to be Bonnie Tanon. Bonnie further explained the importance of why she had to hide herself not only for her twin brother's sake but for her own life. She wasn't exactly ever fond of her abusive parents. McGonagall after her worried look promised that everything she said was confidential until the other professors were on a need to know basis.

Her parents cherished her brother, where she was more of a meal ticket to more magic. Her brother Scott always loved her, and cherished her, no matter what. They were twins after all. McGonagall promised to keep her hidden as long as she could. She then went on to explain how the school system worked here rather than in America. She realized she wasn't prepared at all, but thankfully it was Friday and tomorrow she could go into Hogsmeade, the closest town, to get what she needed.

Just before McGonagall placed the sorting hat, which was making lots of snide comments at the moment, on her head, Professor Snape walked in.

"Ah, Severus perfect timing. Everything is order; we were just about to see what house she would fall into." McGonagall stated and Snape merely waved with his hand to proceed. Although, Bonnie could just barely see the hint of curiosity in his eyes. The hat was placed on her head and it felt like her brain was being massaged.

"Ah, right then, right." He murmured, "Quite intelligent I see a thirst for knowledge, but with the loyalty and love that harbors deep inside you. A passionate soul who puts her soul into everything; also cunning and quite devious with a deep rooted anger you suppress. Bravery to stand up for those who are too weak or defenseless. I never thought the day would come." The sorting hat finished and McGonagall looked at Snape who then both looked at the sorting hat on her head.

"What day is that sorting hat?" McGonagall asked.

"The day I could not place a student into one particular house. A difficult one this girl is, she embodies enough of each house that placing her in any house would not be right." The sorting hat was taking off her head by McGonagall and placed back on his perch. Snape was about to speak when the hat spoke once more.

"However, I believe the mate she is looking for lies in the Slytherin house."

"Slytherin it is!" Bonnie said and made her way to the door when Snape stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She knew by his expression he could feel the coldness of her skin through her thin shirt.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"It's lunchtime? Don't give me that look; I didn't eat for seven days. I ate all Professor McGonagall's biscuits already." Bonnie said but with Snape's pointed look, she turned around and sat back down in the chair. She was too hungry to argue.

"Seeing as your mate is in Slytherin according to the sorting hat, I think it is safer for you to reside in that house. Severus is head of Slytherin house so he will show you to your room, and I will announce you to the school at lunch. There is still another hour and a half before classes end for lunch. As a matter for your wand less magic, will you need extra training to control your new found powers?" McGonagall asked and she thought about it. She was already use to having a trainer at school but she knew his methods by heart.

"Of course the wee lass does. Look at her, she might as well yell from the rooftops that she makes oh what's his name look like a wee babay." A Scottish man said from the painting in the Headmistresses office. Bonnie instantly grinned ear to ear knowing that thick scottish accent anywhere.

"Sir Lander of Donegal, I thought you were supposed to be in your painting in my trunk?" Bonnie questioned with a laugh at the outraged face of the man whose painting was just invaded.

"This," pointing to the painting, "Is Sir Lander; his family had the full blooded veela who survived a similar curse. The family gave me the book and the painting. Apparently he was very annoying, but I find he's just as insightful as the book. He wrote it after all."

"Oy, no kissin' to try and make up; see where you get after shrinking people in paintings. Anyways, if she takes me outside, I can give her a run for her money. I'll make sure those powers of hers stay put. Hey, no snickering now, don't you make me get out of this painting you rascal you." Bonnie tried to hold back her snickers, and even McGonagall looked amused.

"So really, he's the perfect choice as an instructor. He can also follow me around in the paintings to make sure I don't lose control." Sir Lander looked high and mighty at the compliment Bonnie gave him, much to Snape's distain.

"I suppose we could try it. I want daily check-ups with Poppy, until you've found your mate. I believe we have covered everything we have needed to cover. Severus will show you to your room now. The house elf's will place your robes on your bed for you as well." At Bonnie's confused look Snape clarified for McGonagall.

"Your robes are your uniform that you will wear during classes. Go wait downstairs for a moment." Bonnie nodded and walked down the stone steps as Snape swiftly walked over to McGonagall's desk.

"Are you sure we can trust this girl?"

"Severus you saw her yourself. That girl has gone through enough turmoil already. She had to leave everything behind just to give herself a chance to live. Hogwarts welcomes any child that should deserve it. I will curse Merlin before I turn away that poor child." Snape pressed his lips into a fine line at McGonagall's words. He gave a nod in understanding before turning and leaving her office. He found Bonnie leading against the corridor wall, eyes closed, and completely relaxed. She opened her eyes at Snape's arrival. Snape motioned for her to follow him and so she did. Snape had a long stride with his robes billowing behind him again. She admired the castle, but made sure to remember where she was going. She then became very thankful she had a picturesque memory. The actual castle itself seemed to glow with magic. She ignored the whispers of the portraits as she walked by. They arrived at a portrait of a man who looked like he was in Medieval England.

"Hydrus," The portrait opened and Snape stepped in. "Remember the password, if you don't, you will be sleeping in the corridor." Bonnie nodded walking in after Snape only to stare at the lavish setting in front of her.

"Oh la la, fancy living room," Bonnie commented walking over and laying on one of the cool leather couches.

"This is a common room, not a living room." Snape drawled looking mildly amused.

"A common room; Interesting name for a large room with couches," She murmured before standing up. "Let me guess, common room is where you socialize, and study."

"Glad you caught on. Come along I'll show you to your room." Snape whirled around exasperated and opened her door with a key. "In Slytherin house, make sure you always lock your door with your key. If you use a locking charm anyone will be able to get into your quarters. This is the head girl's room, which will be yours. Don't forget this is your room. I don't wish to have the head boy waking me up because you accidentally walked into his quarters. Your trunk is here as well as your robes." Snape carefully folded his robes around him as he spoke. Bonnie listened but un-locked her truck with a swipe of her hand and pulled out a large portrait of Sir Lander. He wasn't back in his portrait so she waved a hand at the portrait and it hung itself on the wall next to the door leading into the bathroom. Snape watched as she took her robes into the bathroom to change. He walked over and peered into her open trunk. He pulled some of her clothes realized the entire bottom of her trunk was filled with potions and potion ingredients of all kinds. He kneeled down and sorted through the vials and jars, Fluxweed, Moon flower petals, Dragon Saliva, Aconite, and Mandrake Root. The list went on and on but what surprised him was the amount of rare ingredients she had in her possession.

"I see you found my potion stash." Bonnie said walking out of the bathroom attempting to figure out her tie. Snape quickly stood and dropped her clothes realizing he had just been caught snooping in his new students things. Bonnie chuckled and waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I had a feeling you were skeptical of me so I left my trunk open. Figured it's better to trust you so I might earn your trust in return. I hate ties, why do we have to wear these things?" Snape quirked an eyebrow at her answer and she noticed any form of guilt immediately washed away by her incompetence to tie her tie. She continued to fiddle with it until Snape slapped her hands away and did it for her.

"How is it you came by most of these ingredients?" Snape asked after he finished with her tie. She tucked it under her sweater, and pulled the collar down.

"Thank you." Bonnie said after he fixed her tie. "Honestly, I either bribed someone to get them for her, with my parents' money, or I got them myself." She snorted as she began fixing her hair. "Probably why I fell in the forest and not in front of my mate like I thought I would." Snape gave her a sharp nod and she locked her room after they both left and proceeded to the non-frozen hospital wing.

"Ah, Ms. Tanon, come take a seat." She sat down on the bed next to a boy with round glasses, untidy black hair, and stellar green eyes. She smirked after seeing his bloody nose.

"Mister Potter, fighting with Mister Malfoy again? You're just like your father." Snape folded his arms as he sneered at the boy who was now sitting up and didn't look all too pleased of seeing Snape. Madame Pomfrey did her spells ensuring Bonnie was okay and took Severus over to the other corner of the room.

"So who won?" She asked the boy next to her. He jumped slightly at the voice and turned to the girl.

"What?"

"The fight, who won? Unless you got a bloody nose by face planting into a door." The boy snickered, and a smile formed on his lips.

"I don't think either of us won honestly." Bonnie got up and held her hand out to the boy.

"I'm Bonnie Tanon, American Exchange Student." She said smoothly, the boys eyes flicked to her tie, but shook her hand with a smile nonetheless.

"I'm Harry Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. You're freezing." He stated after letting go of her hand. She leaned back on the bed and shrugged.

"Low blood pressure, that's why I have to check in with Madame Pomfrey, she's worried I'll pass out and die or something; Want me to fix your nose?" The boy shrugged and she walked over to him taking off his glasses and set them aside. She placed her thumbs gently on either side of his nose, her fingers lying gently on his cheeks. She felt him shiver from the cold and popped his nose back into place before getting out a small tub of a green gel. She massaged it into his nose and did a spell to heal his nose completely. She placed his glasses back on his face and wiggled his nose experimentally.

"Bloody hell, how'd you do that," He asked feeling his nose which now didn't hurt anymore, like it was never broken.

"I use to do kickboxing so I would break my nose often. I am an expert at fixing broken noses." They laughed and he started putting on his uniform.

"I'll remember that." They both laughed and Harry spoke again "So you're in Slytherin?" Bonnie nodded as she looked down at her colors in her tie.

"Technically yes, the sorting hat didn't want to place me because I apparently embody enough of each house. We put all the names in a hat and picked one out." She didn't like lying, but she didn't exactly have a choice either.

"Well that's a first. Well it was nice to meet you; I have to run to class, I hope to see you around." He waved, grabbed this bag and rushed out the door after getting a firm talking to by Pomfrey.

"Before either of you two ask, yes I actually do kick box and have broken my nose numerous times." Bonnie said as the two professors came over to question her. Snape held out his hand and she dropped the tub of green gel into his palm. He looked at it and smelled it.

"What is this concoction? I've never used this." Snape asked curiously.

"I'd hope not I made it myself. I call it my miracle balm. It can heal minor cuts and it fuses into your skin ridding away pain. The spell was to fuse the broken bone in his nose." Snape almost looked impressed and handed the tub back to her.

"Well you seem fine to my spells deary, lunch won't be for another hour, would you like to stay here?" Pomfrey asked but an idea sparked Bonnie's mind making her stand up straight.

"Actually can I go see the guy who brought me in from the forest? I wanted to thank him for you know, saving me and all." Pomfrey smiled at her words while Snape merely groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"I can find my own way Professor Snape; just point me in the right direction. I could use a little fresh air anyways." Pomfrey thought about for a moment before she spoke up.

"I do suppose that will be alright. However, I want to see you in the Great Hall for dinner." Then she gave her directions where she could find Hagrid's hut.

Bonnie sighed contently as she walked out doors and smelled the fresh rain that had fallen. It was a lot colder here than it was in California in early November. She looked at the sky as the clouds slowly dissipated. _I guess Sir Lander was right about how I always make it rain when I'm upset._ She thought as she made her way down the stone steps to the small hut in the distance. A small frown poised itself on her lips. How was she supposed to find her mate? Sure she all but had the book memorized, but she had god only knows how many possible guys to go through. She could find him if he used magic which was the most definite way. She could find him by smell, which only she could smell, it would be what attracted her like love potion Amortentia.

She could always do it by touch, but groping every guy would be more awkward than anything. Ever since her parents told her everything about the curse, and since she found out their dark purposes, she got use to the idea of dying. Death didn't frighten her anymore, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight to stay alive. She wouldn't be in friggen' England if that were the case. She blew out a heavy sigh and stared at the scenery, it was truly beautiful here. She was very lucky that the Headmistress didn't kick her out to fend for herself. Though she figured the centaurs would take her in. She looked human, but she was anything but human now. _What was it they say the curse turned you into? Some kind of magical being with veela blood. I know I'm still a witch, just a special one? _She shook the question from her mind as she neared Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door and heard rustling on the inside.

"I'm comin'," Hagrid called out and opened the door and brightened when he saw Bonnie standing on his porch.

"Well look at ya, good tah see yur' up an' about." Hagrid said as he stepped out from his house and they both took up sitting on the large boulders outside his hut.

"Thank you, it feels good to be alive." At Hagrid's expression she quickly explained everything like she did to Snape, McGonagall, and Pomfrey when she first awakened.

"So wha' 'appens now?" Hagrid asked as he began carving a flute out of wood.

"I need to find my mate or I die. I really would love to punch who ever created this curse. It's all, do this or die. Do that or die." Bonnie stated mundanely getting Hagrid to laugh heartedly.

"I'm gla' you'll be alrigh'. Don' worry, you'll fit in mighty fine 'ere at 'ogwarts." She smiled brightly at his words. She never really fit in anywhere because most people in the US believed her family was royalty so she was always being stared at, being photographed; it was very pestering.

"Thank you Hagrid," Then she heard the sound of hooves pounding against the earth, she immediately stood up and smiled. She ran into the forest to meet them. Bonnie bowed low when she was face to face with Magorian, Bane and another centaur she did not know the name of. Hagrid followed her in, but kept his distance politely.

"Magorian, Bane, I owe my life to you. I humbly thank you honorable centaurs for saving my life; I will be eternally indebted to you both." Magorian chuckled bowing as well, followed by the other two centaurs.

"Stand child, I see the curse has run its course through your veins." Bonnie stood and nodded pulled out a bag.

"Yes, it has, please accept these gifts as a token of my gratitude." She pulled out a large bow, and set of arrows which she gave to Bane. "This bow is carved with runes, and shall never break, and every arrow shall always hit its mark. I do not doubt they already do. The wood is sturdy and made from the bark of a willow." Bane took the gifts, a smile on his lips.

"Thank you Bonnie. For a once human, you are very considerate." The bowed to one another, and she pulled out a vial attached to a necklace.

"Magorian, I present you with juice from the moon flower. A single drop will cure any sickness, even if they are an inch from death. May you and your people live prosperously." Magorian took the gift placing it around his neck.

"A rare thing indeed is the moon flower. I will cherish it." They bowed and he held out his hand and she placed her icy fingers in his warm hand. "I see you still incomplete. The stars have foretold a prophecy about you child. You have many paths you can walk, but the prophecy can no longer be eluded." He let go of her hand and she looked away.

"I've heard it since I was old enough to recite it myself."

"Do not let fear consume your heart. Let the love of Venus flow through you. You are safe here."

"_To fear the power that flurries in thine veins will extinguish thou'st soul in shrouded darkness from days past. The first born twin will cry upon the earth from the sky. The twin will die at the hand of thy father and mother as the harvest moon rises in the sky._" Bonnie recited from memory looking solemn. She looked back at the centaurs with a smile and bowed once more.

"I have to go now, but thank you, for saving me, for everything."

"You are welcome into our territory; I sense the forest welcomes you as we do. Goodbye Bonnie." The centaurs left and Bonnie walked with Hagrid out of the forest and towards the castle. If Hagrid overheard the prophecy he didn't comment on it as they made idle chit chat. They went their separate ways and Bonnie walked towards the large double doors where she found Snape waiting for her. He opened his mouth to say something, when he thought better of it and shut his mouth again. She followed him into the Great Hall, all eyes on her, and sat at the very end of the Slytherin table where no one else was sitting. McGonagall stood tapping her spoon to her glass to get everyone's attention.

"I have a few announcements to make. First and foremost, the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow and if you do not have a signed permission slip, you will be forced to stay here. To all of you who have been wondering about the mysterious girl whom Hagrid brought in, she was stabilized and taken to St. Mungo's for special care. We also get to welcome our first full time Exchange Student from America. Her name is Bonnie Tanon, and she has been sorted into Slytherin." Everyone turned to look at her and applause rang throughout the hall to greet her, especially from the Slytherin table. Bonnie looked up, still uncomfortable with all the attention when her blue eyes found green across the hall. Harry, the boy she met in the hospital wing waved at her and she tentatively waved back. Everyone settled down and the food appeared on the table. Her stomach growled reminding her of how hungry she was. She forced herself to eat decent with all eyes on her, but kept her eyes down on her plate.

Harry heard McGonagall announce Bonnie to the hall and watched as she shoulders tense from all the attention. He could relate to that feeling. When she looked up, and their eyes connected, he waved to her. He watched her shoulders relax slightly at recognizing someone.

"You know her Harry?" Ginny asked after watching their exchange.

"She's the one I told you about who fixed my nose." Harry said to his friends' curious expressions.

"She's the one you said the sorting hat couldn't put into a house?" Hermione questioned and Harry nodded and the food appeared and they all dug in.

"Stinks she was put into Slytherin with Malfoy that git. I bet she's going to turn into one of 'em soon." Ron said after piling the food on his plate.

"I don't think so, she seemed nice. Plus she has to have some Gryffindor in her if the sorting hat said she embodied every house." Harry defended and Ron didn't comment as he continued eating.

"Seems like she doesn't like the attention either." Hermione commented and everyone turned their gaze to Bonnie who refused to look up from her plate.

"Maybe we should invite her over here. I mean she doesn't know anyone besides Harry." Ginny offered making Harry smile and press a kiss to her hand. He was so very lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend like Ginny. A light blush creeped up on her cheeks and Ron groaned at seeing this.

"Maybe not anymore, looks like Zabini found the poor girl." They all looked to see Blaise Zabini sitting in front of the new girl.


	4. Clash of the Houses

Clash of the Houses

"Hullo there." Blaise said as she plopped down in front of Bonnie. Bonnie pause her drumstick halfway to her mouth and looked up to see a tall, dark-skinned young man with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes that puts a chill in the air.

"What's crackalackin'?" She asked and at his curious stare she put down her food and sat up straight. "That would be American for what's up. I think I have an idiot's guide to American slang if you want it." She challenged with a smirk. She was always one to test the waters. Blaise stared at her before a charming smile appeared on his face.

"Sense of humor, and backbone that's good; I'm Blaise Zabini." He held out his hand expectantly and she shook it, the coldness staying present as their skin connected. _One down, many more to go, _she thought to herself as she smiled warmly at the boy in front of her.

"Bonnie Tanon which I'm sure you already knew. ." Bonnie commented dryly as she went back to eating.

"What part of America are you from? I took a few trips there with my mom." Blaise commented idly.

"West coast, California. I lived in Wizarding Malibu, but I've been all over the US. This is my first time out of the US actually."

"Malibu huh? Sounds like you're a rich girl." That made her eyes roll, making Blaise laugh. "I've been to New York City mostly. Have you been?" Bonnie nodded and looked at the goblet of orange liquid wondering what it was while she spoke.

"Yes, many times. I love Broadway; I know almost every musical by heart. Wizarding New York City isn't as great though. I prefer going to the mundane city." Blaise smiled and nodded confirming that I wasn't in fact lying where I had come from.

"You call muggles, mundanes'?" Blaise questioned with a raise of his brow.

"You call the bathroom a washroom?" She shot back with a smirk.

"Fair enough; how do you like Hogwarts? That's pumpkin juice by the way." He commented as she continued to look at the goblet. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she poured some to try. It wasn't bad but she opted out for water instead.

"It's nice, haven't met a whole lot of people yet, but they all seem nice enough." Bonnie watched as the entrées disappeared and were replaced with desserts. Blaise took the time to explain what they all were. She tried the treacle tarts and a few other things before she stopped eating. She didn't want anyone to get suspicious or think she was a pig. She watched as people began leaving and wondered where they were going.

"Do you know where your classes are?" Blaise asked not bothering to get up just yet.

"No, but Professor Snape said I would wait until Monday to start them. I get today to settle in." Blaise nodded at that and got up grabbing his book bag.

"Alright, so I'll see you in the common room?" Blaise flashed that charming smile of his and she just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure." She waved goodbye to him and he walked away. That was when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry standing behind her.

"Well, well, we meet again broken nose." Bonnie commented with a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious you American. Want to come sit with my friends and me? We have a free period you could spend with us. I do owe you for fixing my broken nose after all." They both laughed but she nodded and followed him over to the Gryffindor table, all eyes that were still in the hall watched her.

"Oy, what's a Slytherin doin' at our table." A Irish boy called out.

"What, you don't mind if I slither in do you?" Bonnie commented and a few boys started choking on their food as they tried to laugh, others were snickering and some were gaping.

"A Slytherin with a sense of humor never thought I would see the day. Didn't you hear we're supposed to be rivals?" The same Irish boy commented after the snickering died down. She sat in between Harry and him once he made room for her. Seems her joke broke the ice.

"Really; In American the only thing people rival over is who the best at Quid-Pro is. They could careless who you are until you show off your skills on the pitch." She laughed at their facial expressions. Harry nudged her and quickly introduced everyone.

"That's Seamus you're sitting next to. That's Dean, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, my girlfriend." Bonnie smiled at the courses of hellos before Dean, spoke up.

"What's Quid-Pro?" He asked curiously when the bushy haired girl Hermione answered.

"I believe that's what they call Quidditch in America, is that right?" Bonnie nodded, and suddenly all the boys were interested in the conversation.

"You call it Quidditch, we call it Quid-Pro, though it's a little different. We Americans are badasses to the core." She pretended to dust off her shoulders and fake flipped her hair.

"What's so different about American Quidditch? Harry is seeker, or at least he was last year." The red haired Ron asked leaning forward intensely.

"Well, we have two teams of seven people; Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. It involves four balls, a ticking Quaffle, two exploding Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch."

"Exploding bludgers!"

"A ticking quaffle?"

Were chorused throughout the table. Bonnie snickered thinking her time here was at least spent with amusing people.

"Apparently some Quidditch teams thought the game got too easy so they wanted to make it harder. They made the quaffle with a timer so you only had so long to hold it and pass it before it vanished and appeared in the opposing teams' hand. We call the quaffle the time bomb at our school. Bludgers hit you, but when they do, they explode flour on you, before refusing together and finding another target to attack. If you get hit with a bludger, you have a time out for a certain amount of time. It's the worst when you have your seeker down on the ground for sixty seconds and the other team finds the snitch. Otherwise, pretty much the same. I played for a while in my old school, seeker position." Bonnie smiled as they discussed Quidditch a little more before they decided to go outside. Bonnie found Snape waiting expectantly at the door. She didn't miss Snape and McGonagall talking during dinner. She could practically feel their stares boring into her skull.

"It was nice meeting everyone, but I have to go with Professor Snape. See you guys on Monday." Bonnie waved at the chorused goodbyes, and then they all rushed past Snape like he would lash out at any given moment. Bonnie chuckled once again gaining Snape's attention.

"Find something humorous Ms. Tanon?" Snape drawled out as she followed him, and noticed they were heading away from the dungeons and going up the freaky staircases.

"I just find it funny how you strike fear into the entire student body, yet I have yet to find anything remotely frightening about you."

"I'm sure your opinion will change fairly soon." Snape drawled as I followed him down a long hallway and made a right.

"I seriously doubt that." He put his hand up to a blank stone wall and knocked. The wall opened revealing a door that wasn't there before. McGonagall had opened the door, but when she walked in, she found a very large open room that could easily have been half the size of a Quidditch pitch. There was nothing that really stood out in the room, but she already knew what she was doing in here. They wanted her to demonstrate her powers. That didn't bother her except she felt the new surge of power after the change.

"This is the Room of Requirement. It's for all students to use, but this will be a more secluded place for you to control your magic rather than outside where everyone would be able to see you." A punching bag dropped from the ceiling on a heavy chain off to the right in the room. A smirk appeared on her lips as she saw it.

"That was perfect. What would you like me to demonstrate?" They spent the next few hours watching her and testing her strengths and weaknesses. Snape sent curse after curse and she had to keep her shield up. McGonagall wanted to see her powers with the curse. She was sweating for the physically effort of everything, but magically it felt like a good work out. That was until Sir Lander came into the multiple empty portraits McGonagall had set up around the room.

"Well tha' was cute. Now les' really start pushin' her limits." He said smirking, which immediately made her cringe. While his workouts made her stronger, they hurt like hell. They made her mentally, physically, and magically tired.

"Lassie, I wan' cruciatis cream on your arms an' shoulders." He commented and she shot him an intense glare.

"Big mouth," Bonnie growled through her teeth.

"What is he talking about Ms. Tannehill?" McGonagall pressured after she had turned her back to them.

"Part of the curse is to relive your worst memory. To go through the pain that makes you weak. The curse wants to cripple you, to fill you with darkness, to eat you alive." She conjured up two punching gloves and walked over to her punching bag. She began punching the bag praying they would leave that sensitive spot alone. Just leave it be.

"What exactly does this memory have to do with one of the unforgiveable curses Ms. Tannehill?" Snape pressed, and she noticed they moved closer to her.

"_Your father; I'm not your father. Your mother killed him."_ My memory was close to the surface, those daunting words echoed in my mind.

"Bonnie!" Snape's voice whipped through her clouded mind and her next punch exploded the punching bag. It slowly began going back together piece by piece.

"I was ten when it happened. The man you raised me, he wasn't my father. My mother killed him and married a man who was under a glamor. One night my parents and I were fighting over the curse. I wanted to get rid of the magic, to be a squib; it was better than dying. That's when he slipped and spoke of the harvest. They made it sound so divine, like I was fulfilling some great purpose for dying. My magic lashed out and hit my parents because I was so angry and I didn't have any control over it. So to punish me, he bonded my twin brother Scott to me. Nothing huge, just a stronger sibling bond that if we went separated over a large enough distance it would break. However, after he bonded us he cast the crucio on me. Through the bond, he was also affected. I heard his screams from the other room. The man hated me so much that even though he barely had me under the spell for a minute, it felt like days. They treated my brother but since the bond was through me, I was left convulsing on the floor without any help. My brother secretly brought me the potions and creams but I had severe nerve damage in my arms. I had to have both arms stripped of the nerves and had the re-grown. Ever since then, I refused to let myself be bullied like that. A cousin helped me track down the book, and everything about the curse. I came here to break the bond with my brother, get away from those people, and to find my mate. The rest is in the past." Bonnie finished and looked up at a portrait to see Sir Lander standing there, a proud smile on his face.

"You've don' good, now, give me twenty." She got to the ground and began doing push-ups. If she would have looked up she would have seen the tears pricking at McGonagall's eyes and Snape's unguarded expression of rage. Snape now understood why this child was here. He cleared his throat, and cooled his expression to his usual demeanor.

"Better. Now relax, take a deep breath, an' let it out. I think that's enough exercise for today. The other thing professors, her magic will be unstable until she finds her mate. It's bes' to keep 'er calm." Bonnie was led back to the back to the Hospital wing where Pomfrey checked her over before she took a cat nap before she went to the great hall to eat. Blaise came to eat with her again which helped keep her mind of everything that transpired earlier. She looked to see Snape studying her carefully. She smiled and went back to discussing whether or not the Golden Gate Bridge is better orange or a bright gold. After dinner she waited for Snape who seemed to take up the job of being her chaperone.

"Oh come on Professor, no quick retorts?" At his silence as they walked to the Slytherin common rooms, she figured her memory his close to home. "You know the centaurs were right. I'm tough; I was able to survive a curse that killed everyone else in my family. Don't treat me any different. Besides if not, I'm going to have to spread a rumor that you're a total softy. I believe everyone here says it's turning into a Hufflepuff." Snape scoffed and gave her a sideways glare.

"Do as such and I will personally see to it that your life here is more miserable than those I've taught for eight years," Snape threatened, but Bonnie's smile merely brightened so he continued. "I don't believe you are fond of scrubbing floors, or cauldrons caked with failed potions?" She shook her head, biting back a laugh.

"Don't worry; I'll keep your soft side a secret. Hey do you think you could teach me how you get your robes to billow in the wind? Everyone says you look like a big bat, but I just don't see it. You look more like a stuck up rich kid." That earned her a smack upside her head, but she didn't miss the flicker of a smirk on his lips.

"Another word out of that smart mouth of yours, and you will be spending a week in detention with Flich."

"Who's Flich?" Bonnie asked before Snape sighed heavily muttering about Americans and their lack of knowledge. She took no offense and followed him into the portrait. He walked away to yell at some students who were wrestling in the 'common room' as they called it. She unlocked her room and set and automatic re-locking charm on the door so she wouldn't forget. She yawned and realized how tired she had actually become. She stripped and changed into pajamas before climbing into bed. She sighed contently as she cuddled under the covers. For the first time in a very long time, she felt safe. When she closed her eyes, there were no more nightmares, there was just dreams of her mate whose face she couldn't see.

On the other side of the world, her mother was barking out orders.

"Find her, whatever the cost! We have to find her before the harvest moon!" She looked at her son in disgust. He wasn't going to give her power, not the power she wanted.


	5. Nightshade and Peeves

**A/N: Just a thing I forgot to mention. **

**Remus and Tonks are still alive with their son Teddy.**

**I'll explain why Slughorn and Snape are both teaching Potions in a later chapter when it becomes relevant.**

Nightshade and Peeves

Bonnie woke at five in the morning thanks to her wonderful Sir Lander, but she had slept so well, nothing could break her spirit. Even during her two grueling hours of a work out with him, she still was happy as a clam. She cast a silencing charm on her bathroom and sang her heart out. She came out mostly dressed and attempted to pick out a shirt to wear. She then realized it was cold and even though it didn't bother her, she didn't need unwarranted looks her way. She hummed happily as she pulled on an undershirt and cream sweater over her dark wash jeans. She did a drying spell on her hair, and stared at herself in the mirror admiring how different she looked. She could still see herself looking back but it would take a while before recognized her in the mirror.

"Well don't you look pretty, trying to impress that anonymous mate of yours?" Sir Lander commented as she dug around in her trunk for money.

"Shut up, I am not." Bonnie blushed at his nonsense, but found her large bag of money safely hidden at the bottom. She took two handfuls and dumped them in a smaller pouch.

"Say wha'evr helps yah sleep at night. Hav' yah thought about joining choir?" Bonnie hit her head on the top of her trunk at his sudden question.

"How you possible heard me with my silencing spell up is beyond me. No, I never thought about it." She shut her trunk with more force than necessary before locking it. She rubbed her aching head.

"I'ma painting. I know all; I see all an' I hear all." Bonnie rolled her eyes and went over to the painting and painted a puppy with magic.

"There that should keep you busy while I'm off shopping." Sure enough Sir Lander and his puppy became happily acquainted as she locked her room. If she were normal she might realize that the Slytherin boys in the common room drooled over her. Her veela blood made her beautiful and that was irresistible to men. She always would've seen a guy with shocking blonde hair gazing at her from the other side of the room. _I wonder what they will have for breakfast. I hope they have strawberries, and maybe some mint tea._ She thought idly as she made her way to the great hall.

Blaise came down from the dormitory and sat next Draco. It sucked having your best friend in his own room because he was head boy.

"Good morning, ready for Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked taking the book Draco was reading from him.

"No, why would I want to spend my day being bamboozled by idiotic children?" He snatched his book back but didn't re-open it. The common room slowly started filling up with more people and Pansy came downstairs and sat on the other side of Draco.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning," Blaise commented dryly.

"Something wrong Draco?" Pansy asked leaning against the arm of the couch.

"What do you think of that new girl, the American? Isn't it rather odd that they announce she's gone to St. Mungo's the day she appears?" Pansy and Blaise shared a questioning glance.

"Why does it matter?" Pansy asked hesitantly, after the war at Hogwarts a weight lifted off their shoulders knowing the mad man was gone. Only problem was some of them just weren't the same; like Draco.

"She has a name Draco. Her name is Bonnie. She's actually quite comedic, I heard most of the guys are pinning on her and I can see why. The girl is gorgeous, not my type. Apparently there are more than a few bets going around too. Why do you like her?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, Pansy leaned forward with a smirk.

"Don't be absurd. I don't even know her. You seemed all buddy, buddy with her enough Blaise." Draco commented idly as he flipped the book in his hands.

"Well I heard some guys betting they could get a date with her within a week and some betting how long it will take an American to spread her legs. I heard she was eating with the Golden Boy and his friends. She's a disgrace to Slytherin; she doesn't even take pride in her house." Pansy stroked Draco's arm but he quickly got up about to snap at her when she came out of her room, and the discussion seized. Whether she noticed the sudden silence or not, she didn't show it. The conversation picked back up and they began whispering fiercely about her. Draco caught fragments of their not so subtle comments.

"…I heard all American girls are an easy shag…"

"…I heard she waxes her bum…"

"…I overheard her in the hospital wing, she missed her period and is pregnant by a Hufflepuff already…"

Draco watched Blaise practically growl and shoot everyone a very menacing glare. The girl hadn't been here long, but Blaise still considered her a friend it seemed. He watched as she obliviously walked out of the portrait lost in her own thoughts. Draco looked at her, she looked so familiar and he couldn't figure out where he had seen her face before. It was driving him positively bonkers.

"Let's go." Draco said and they made their way to the great hall with his mind on a certain girl.

Bonnie was on her way to the great hall when she bumped into a girl with long blonde hair, no shoes and wore Spectrespecs that helped find wrackspurts.

"I'm sorry; I was in my own little world. Find any wrackspurts?" Bonnie said before transfiguring some leaves into a pair of shoes for her.

"Thank you. Yes, many people have wrackspurts in this school. I'm Luna Lovegood, but you can call me Luna. You don't have any wrackspurts Bonnie." Bonnie smiled at Luna; she seemed ditzy, but sweet as pie. Plus, she knew about wrackspurts.

"You're welcome." She waited for her to pull on her shoes before making them glittery. They fit her personality more. "There, now those look like you. Are you going to the Great Hall?" Luna nodded and they walked together.

"My shoes keep on disappearing. People hide them on me, but it's okay I'm use to it. You do wand less magic? I heard it's harder to control. My father wrote an article about it in the Quibbler. I believe her wrote an article about your family the Tannehill's." Bonnie looked at Luna alarmed that she knew her real identity but she just patted her arm. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Yes I do. I tried using wands but I always ended up making them explode so I just learned to control it. It's nice though, having someone know who I really am, it's a pain trying to censor everything I say. It's like a Hippogriff trying to be a centaur." Luna giggled and linked arms with Bonnie and they talked softly before making it to the great hall.

"Hi Luna, Bonnie." Harry greeted with a smile.

"What's crackalackin," She smiled at their confused expressions though Luna looked like she understood. "It's American for why hello it is ever so grand to be in your company and how are you feeling on such a glorious day." Harry gave her a shove chuckling.

"Oh yeah, funny aren't we this morning. Seems like you're settling in well; Luna you found your shoes?" Harry asked noticing her feet were covered for a change.

"No, but Bonnie transfigured these for me. She doesn't have any wrackspurts either." Harry looked slightly confused before Ginny came up gaining his attention. They slipped away and Bonnie sat down at her normal spot and Luna sat across from her. It was safe to say she was surprised.

"You're going to sit with me? Aren't the houses in some sort of rivalry that I still don't understand," Bonnie commented watching Luna tilt her head with curiosity.

"Well I can't let you sit alone, the wrackspurts might come back. I never paid attention to the rivalries. Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, I need to pick up some necessities like parchment ink quills. We used antique typewriters in my school. Apparently the teachers got tired of reading chicken scratch. Unless you had calligraphic handwriting, you had to type everything. If you messed up you had to re-type the entire document." Luna nodded as Blaise sat next to Bonnie.

"Hullo Bonnie Loon-" Bonnie elbowed him in the ribs and looked at him with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Luna. How are you two girls?" Bonnie smiled and gave him a side hug making him flash that award winning smile of his.

"Quite well, thank you Blaise," Luna replied as the mail began to be delivered. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends Draco and Pansy?" Bonnie looked down and blue eyes caught gray eyes. She held his stare before moving on to look at the rest of the table.

"I wanted to sit with Bonnie and they wanted to sit in their specific spots," Blaise rolled his eyes and opened his letters and packages while Luna did the same.

"Doesn't your family send you mail Bonnie?" Blaise asked noticing the lack of letters she had.

"I wouldn't think so; it would take too long for a letter to go from England to the states." Blaise nodded in understanding when an owl came to stand on the table in front of her. She pet the sandy owl letting her long nails massage the bird. Bonnie took the note of its leg but continued scratching the bird.

'_McGonagall has to deal with a fight between a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, so I will escort you in the Hogsmeade trip. –Snape.'_

Bonnie looked up at Snape before and gave him a quick nod before putting the note in her pocket. The owl nipped at her fingers pleasantly before flying off.

"Who was that from?" Blaise asked with a smirk and wiggle of his eyebrows. "A secret admirer perhaps?"

"Hardly, it was Professor Snape telling me he would show me around the village since it will be my first time there. Probably doesn't want McGonagall yelling at him for losing a student." After breakfast everyone made their way out of the great hall. The new Professor for Defensive against the Dark Arts, Professor Andes, is rushing out and bumps into Bonnie. A negative electric pulse of energy surged throughout her body.

"What is it?" Snape asked after seeing her expression and pulled her to the side as she started after the Professor.

"That woman," Bonnie growled rubbing the shoulder she bumped into as if she burned it. "I don't like her."

"Seems I'm not the only one," Snape said also looking in the direction of Professor Andes. Snape turned her around and forced her to walk towards the courtyard where everyone would be departing.

Snape and Bonnie were walking alone on the path to Hogsmeade. There was a compatible silence, neither needing to say anything.

"What happened that made you dislike Professor Andes? You haven't even had class with the woman." Bonnie smirked hearing the obvious dislike Snape held for the Professor.

"When she bumped into me, it felt like a negative surge of static pulsed through me. It just felt evil and dark. I don't know how to explain it better than that. Why don't you like her?" Snape looked at her sideways, hands firmly clasped behind his back.

"I have no tolerance for flamboyant woman like her who use teaching to sway their students' minds to a certain perspective." His eyes narrowed down at the same woman wearing vomit green in the distance.

"Be careful, it almost sounds like you care about your students. On a more serious note, this isn't the first time that has happened to me." Snape seized his glaring and peered down at her. He quirked an eyebrow as if to tell her to continue. "The last time I felt that was the day I found out the man wasn't my father." Snape nodded stiffly and then they continued on in silence.

After buying her ink, quills, parchment, book bag, and other miscellaneous things, she convinced Snape to go into the apothecary.

"I see you've nearly succeeded in befriending at least one person in every house. Care to elaborate why?" Snape looked at her from the other side of the shelves as they looked through the jars.

"No, not really," She walked around with an innocent smile on her face as she looked at the dried dittany hanging from the wall. Snape came to stand by her, arms crossed and glared at her. "It was a joke. Well it's more like people are befriending me more or less. I've never actually been allowed friends before, so I'm making up for lost time. Before this I had potions and my twin. Apparently I'm a disgrace for Slytherin for befriending Gryffindors though. I will never understand that rivalry." She took her things to cash out when Snape found a large jar of Nightshade before he set it back down.

"It would explain your extensive knowledge within the subject." Snape commented idly as he grimaced at most of the jars on the shelves.

"Probably why I don't judge anyone by their house or whatever. I won't make any friends at all if I think the worst about them. Sir Lander always did say 'the best way to make a friend is be a friend to them even when they are not. And always look for the good in people.' He's a very wise painting." Snape snorted comically.

"Stay here" Then cursed as he hurried outside to yank apart two students fighting. Bonnie rolled her eyes and picked up the jar of nightshade and paid for it. _It's the least I can do since he has to practically babysit me, _she thought with a smile. By the time she finished paying she went outside with her packages and didn't see Snape in sight. She had the rest of her purchases shrunk in her pocket. A group of students hit her from behind and while she tried to push through the crowd a surge of warmth passed through her. It felt like she had jumped into a large fire. She leaned against a wall breathing heavily. She looked at the group, but most of them were wearing hats and she cursed. At least she knew she had just touched her mate.

"What happened? I thought I told you to stay inside." Snape said holding her up by her shoulders. "You're not cold, or as cold as before." Snape said in sudden realization.

"I came outside when I didn't see you when a group of students bumped into me, and when I pushed through the crowd, I must have touched my mate. I couldn't see who though. It was a shock to my system." Bonnie stood straight up and Snape released his hold on her.

"We should inform the Headmistress as well as Madame Pomfrey." Her stomach growled and she smiled.

"Lunch first?" Snape merely sighed and led the way to a place called Three Broomsticks. They both sat down and Snape ordered for her when she took too long to pick something to eat. There weren't any students inside the restaurant, but she noticed Snape still seemed rather stiff, and his eyes continued to flicker out the door.

"You don't talk much do you," Bonnie asked when the food came. She spoke in a quieter voice so they wouldn't be overheard. His eyes studied her before they cast down to eat his food.

"Not particularly."

"Are you thinking people will start crap because you're eating lunch with a student of yours?" Bonnie asked suddenly, making Snape's hands freeze halfway to his mouth. "I noticed with the curse I almost see people's emotions. The higher the agitation or anger, the more sparkly, or magic buzzes around the person. When they are calm or happy, it's practically non-existent."

"Mark my words when you enter potions Monday morning I will personally see to it that your life is miserable." Snape challenged but there was no malice in his voice. Bonnie just smirked deviously as a pretty little thought came to her mind.

"Like oh my god," She said in her perfected valley girl voice. "That is like totes not cool. I like am totally innocent, and if this were Americano I would sue." Snape's eyes nearly popped out of his head, choked on his drink before they both paid for their meals. "So like is a bezoar meant for like a mani-pedi and stuff?" Snape was trying to stifle his laughter, but he was losing the battle. "Come on," she said in her normal voice, "That has got to be exactly what you imagine your students like." Thank goodness they were alone now because Snape began laughing and she's sure he would actually kill her if any students witnessed it. He had a deep hearty laugh which only made her laugh along with him. If there was one thing Bonnie could do, it was make people laugh. She remembered being able to get her twin practically crying at times.

"I believe that is almost accurate. You forgot the drooling and dumbfounded expressions." Snape schooled his expression as they neared the campus, but his demeanor was more relaxed than when they first left. To anyone but Bonnie, they saw a menacing Potions Professor.

"Since I'm your house, that means I won't get deducted points from you right?" They had made it back to the castle and were going to meet Pomfrey and McGonagall for her daily check-up.

"Don't test me to take points from my own house." He commented before adding in a quieter tone in the bustling hall. "Actually I'll award you points if you make life for that woman hell." Bonnie bit her tongue to stifle her laughter as they entered the hospital wing.

"Deal," Bonnie whispered back and McGonagall turned around after talking with a few injured students.

"We will talk in Poppy's office." McGonagall said firmly. They entered the room and McGonagall sat in front of them with a heavy sigh as she looked at Snape.

"Two students were injured that weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. The staircases nearly crushed them." Snape sat up straighter at that. "Both said they were pushed, but didn't see their attacker." Snape crossed his legs and pursed his lips in deep thought.

"It could have been another student, but I suspect you think otherwise."

"I don't know what to think Severus. We will discuss this later. How are you Ms. Tannehill?" McGonagall asked noticing her purchases from the apothecary on the floor.

"I bumped into my mate literally. Don't get too excited because it was a large group of students and the shock took me by surprise so I didn't see his face." McGonagall nodded and after Pomfrey did her check-up on her, Snape and Bonnie walked back to the common rooms. At the last minute they made a little detour to the potions classroom. That's when Bonnie placed the large jar of Nightshade on his desk.

"What is that?" Snape asked after hearing the jar clank on his desk.

"It's Nightshade. Here I thought you were the potions Professor." He merely raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "I bought it for you since you've practically had to chaperone me around Hogsmeade."

Snape nodded and turned looking in the shelves loudly for something. If she wasn't listening she would never have heard his quiet "thank you." A loud cackling was heard and Snape literally cringed at the noise. Peeves, the poltergeist she had been warned about, came barreling into the room to cause chaos when he froze mid-air looking at Bonnie.

"Hello Peeves darling. Causing mischief," She asked leaning back against Snape's desk. Peeves floated over in front of Bonnie with his devious smirk fully in place.

"No, no, not for Bon Bon. Peevsie likes Bon Bon."

"So you're not going to destroy the potions classroom right? It's my favorite class you know. Peevsie wouldn't want to upset his Bon Bon, would he?" Peeves rushed around as if he were putting his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"Peevsie will leave snivelly alone. I don't want to upset the great Bon Bon." He cackled, and the expression on Snape's face was priceless; if only she had a camera.

"Don't you think the new dada professor needs a warm happy welcome Peesive?" Peeves all but burst out of the room, "and Peeves?" The poltergeist popped his head in through the wall and stared at Bonnie's matching smirk. "You didn't hear it from me, but I heard she's fond of the color vomit green." Peeves rushes off happily to give Andes hell. Snape stared at Bonnie, slack jawed in absolute shock.

"What?"

"How in the world did you get that annoying poltergeist to do what you said? Peeves will only listen to the Bloody Baron half the time!" Snape narrowed his eyes at her, probably thinking what she could have bribed Peeves with.

"I think you should be thanking me for saving your potions. It seems my power frightens Peeves. He may have tried to dump goo on me. I froze it before he could even drop it. Then I may have stuck him to a wall. I think that may or may not have done it. Especially when he realized I didn't use a wand. He's been the kindest thing to be ever since." She spoke in mock innocence. A smirk blossomed on Snape's lips.

"Ten points to Slytherin for affectively getting a hold on Peeves." Snape looked proud, something she would expect a proud father to look like.


	6. Bloody Gryffindors

Bloody Gryffindors

Severus sat at his desk pondering his thoughts. Minerva really did have a situation to handle with a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw; however, he offered himself to take Bonnie to Hogsmeade. He was not only testing a theory, but he wanted to ask her some questions of his own. His suspicions were correct about Ms. Bonnie Tannehill; she was in fact the most oblivious girl he had ever met. She had no desire to notice the stares she got, or the amount of men that she had swooning over her. Severus figured that the curse had her mind set on her soul mate, so the other men didn't concern her. It still worried him that someone would force themselves on her.

The girl had no objection to answering any of his questions, even if she was being cheeky about it. He found that she kept surprising him, unlike any student he ever had before. It took less than a day for her to magically worm her way past all his carefully laid defenses. He found himself laughing, something he surely thought he forgot how to do. Severus picked up his quill and began grading papers with his bold red ink. He remembered seeing the girl vomit blood, while unconscious, a cursed girl who didn't hold a hint of darkness in her heart. He paused a moment to glance at the jar of nightshade still on his desk.

'_I bought it for you since you've practically had to chaperone me around Hogsmeade.'_ A small smile twitched on his lips. She almost seemed too kind, like a fragile china doll. Then he remembered her avid training with Lander and knew she could very easily handle herself. That still didn't help to ease his mind. With the large amount of first years that had come to Hogwarts and the eighth years that had fought in the war, he was positively mobbed. McGonagall had to have Slughorn handle the lower years, while he handled the upper years. Even that small flux didn't help his work load. If only there were someone to watch over her until she found her mate, it would ease his mind considerably. Then a thought struck him, _since when did I become this worried for Ms. Tannehill?_

Severus smiled to himself as he remembered how she artfully dealt with Peeves. No wonder her mate was in Slytherin, she had the mischievous roots of one. Severus pushed the thoughts away and attempted to grade. He couldn't afford to get himself attached to the child. Sooner or later, she would leave and go back to America, but while she was here, he realized the holes in his heart didn't ache so much anymore.

Sunday morning she did a hard workout with Lander and it came with working with water. Freezing, moving it, making it rain, pushing and pulling water; it was tiring. She went to Pomfrey for her check-up and with some of her Miracle Balm, which Pomfrey asked her to make another batch of with Severus because if it worked on her, she said she could use it on her students. That brightened her day considerably. Seamus found her and practically dragged her out to the Quidditch pitch. They all played a friendly game of Quidditch and she did a one on one with Harry. They were evenly matched and she blew him away when she caught the snitch before him. She decided against hanging out in their common room and was going to take a shower when McGonagall found her.

"Ah Ms. Tanon, just the girl I was looking for. I watched you play Quidditch; I see you are quite the player. I was wondering if you could give this to Severus for me. I have much to do and you're going to be near his personal quarters. After you bathe of course," McGonagall asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course. I'll give it to him right away, thanks." Bonnie went to the dungeons whiel McGonagall stared after her with a small smile on her face.

"No," McGonagall said softly to herself, "Thank you Bonnie."

Bonnie walked into her room and tossed the letter on her bed.

"Whas' that?" Lander asked elegantly perched in his painting his dog, which he name Puck, on his lap.

"A letter from Severus to McGonagall," Bonnie said stripping in the bathroom and turned on the water.

"She trusts you with a confidential letter?" Lander asked incredulously.

"Well she's busy being Headmistress, can't really blame the woman. It's not like I'm going to read it, it's none of my business." She washed her hair and threw it in a smaller towel to dry. She scrubbed the sweat off her skin after feeling like it was caked on after Quidditch.

"Well obviously, it's jus' surprisin' how fast they took to yah'. You've blossomed since you arrived here an' survived that cursed…well curse." Bonnie chuckled at his words.

"I guess I have, I feel different; better in fact, like I don't feel darkness haunting me around every corner."

"I like it; I like you better this way. I'm glad my influence has been so powerful on you. In fact, I think I should be named king. I looked good in a crown." She piled her wet hair up, tugged on a t-shirt while laughing at Lander. He was currently passing back and forth through his frame waving 'majestically.'

"I'll paint on a crown if you're a good boy." She grabbed the letter, her key and potion book before heading to Snape's quarters. She knocked on his portrait and heard him bark out come in. She walked in and found him hunched over his desk tucked in the corner grading.

"Ms. Tannehill, what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape drawled without needing to look up.

"McGonagall asked me to give you this, she was busy and I was coming down here anyways." Bonnie gave him the letter and looked around the room. It was a small family room, but very cozy. There was a wall decided to books of all kinds, a fireplace near his desk, a couch, a coffee table, and two doors. She assumed one led to a bedroom and his personal lab.

"Thank you, is that all," He questioned pausing his grading. The letter held nothing of urgent importance to have McGonagall give it to Bonnie to deliver. He assumed she had another reason of giving it to her.

"Madame Pomfrey wanted us to make my Miracle Balm, and if it was sufficient with no side effects, she wanted to use it on her students. I can see that you're busy so it can wait. Did you want help grading?" Bonnie offered and she saw a flicker of surprise on his face. She liked surprising people, especially herself these days.

"You want to help me grade papers? Shouldn't you be spending your time looking for your mate?" Snape folded his hands on top of his parchment stack while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well unless you want me sniffing the entire house of Slytherin and forcing everyone to either get very happy or very angry to see if our magic matches, I think it would be safer to wait until tomorrow when classes start. You can just tell me to leave, no worries." Snape smirked at the image he gave her. A very funny thought indeed.

"If we get this grading done quickly, we can make the potion and see if it has any merits to offer to Madame Pomfrey." Bonnie smiled and conjured up her own chair. She listened while she explained what she was supposed to be looking for. They sat in silence with the scratching of quills pausing to ask for clarification.

"How did you know it was me when I walked in? Super radar from being a teacher all these years," She asked earning a non-daunting glare from Snape.

"Actually your lotions or whatever it is you're wearing. I assume you made it?" At her nod he smirked. "It fits you, so you don't stink, but it's very distinct. I smelled it as soon as you walked in. If you mention that to anyone you get a month's detention."

"Good thing I don't put gallons of it on like some girls." Snape hummed in agreement before they fell back into a compatible silence.

Now she realized why her old teachers forced everyone to type their assignments. Some of the hieroglyphics called chicken scratch were almost illegible. They finally finished grading and Snape looked at his now non-existent pile and realized he was finished.

"Seeing as you assisted me with grading in a timely fashion. I suppose we could look over your potion." Snape said and Bonnie leaned back grabbing her Potion book. It was a leather bound book with a leather flap and string to tie it. She opened it up to the correct page and handed it to Snape.

"Ignore all the extra stuff around the edges. Their more like reminders than instructions." Snape nodded and read over the instructions to make it. He nodded sufficiently before standing and walking through one of the doors. "What are you waiting for, get in here." Snape called out and she grabbed her box before practically skipped into his private lab.

"Wow, can I have one of these attached to my room?" Snape smirked as he began getting the ingredients out. Anything he didn't have she had in her box.

"Is this entire book made up of potions you've created?" He asked looking at the book which was held in the air by magic.

"Yes, but this is more of the potions that actually work. Back in my old house I have stacks of hidden potion books that failed. I found about hundred ways not to make something; I just need to figure out the one way to make it work." Bonnie said and kept away her memories of those pathetic excuses for parents. She kept her mind focused on making the miracle balm which she could make by heart.

"Not many students appreciate the exact art of potion making." Snape commented and read over the recipe; four lacewing flies crushed into powder, and one daisy soaked in water for two minute then crushed into mushy paste. "Mushy paste; I admire your vocabulary." Snape smiled fondly, and did as the recipe says.

"Hey, don't hate, it was best way to describe it. Otherwise the balm still works but makes the area you apply it to hot pink." They both snickered and the final part she had to do.

"So I literally only know one way of cooling it rapidly." She lifted the cauldron and her hand placed under it immediately cooling the liquid into a gel like state. Snape watched and nodded his head approvingly.

"There is a charm for that, but it works as long you don't burn yourself in the process." He scooped some into a small dish when they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. McGonagall was standing there, a twinkle in her eye as she stared at us. Bonnie watched as Snape cleared his voice, his cold demeanor snapped back in place.

"Professor McGonagall, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape asked as he conducted experiments on the balm to see if they were sufficient.

"I was wondering if you got the letter I gave to Ms. Bonnie." Snape gave her a stiff nod and didn't look up at the Headmistress.

"I delivered it right after my shower and I didn't smell like rotting plants. I helped Professor Snape grade and in return he's helping me to see if my Miracle Balm is good enough, and safe enough for Poppy to use on her students." McGonagall looked impressed but also gave Snape a pointed look of amusement.

"Yes and the balm is sufficient, so I see no reason Poppy wouldn't be able to use it. I used all the usual spells to find any flaws and side effects of the balm and I found none. It seems you worked out all the pink kinks of the potion. His face was unreadable but she smirked nonetheless. "I also awarded Ms. Tannehill for a job well done after watching her deal with Peeves. It seems she has him wrapped around her finger."

"That is a special gift indeed. Why don't you go give the balm to Poppy; I'm sure she will be delighted." Bonnie smiled at McGonagll's words before transfiguring small glass jars and charmed the balm to fill them in evenly. She charmed the lids to screw them on before she put them in the box Snape handed to her.

"Thank you, both of you." She said and walked out to the hospital wing.

"I knew there was another reason for why you gave Bonnie the note. You were testing her." Snape said without question. He crossed his arms in his usual fashion before realizing the girl left her things in his lab.

"Yes it was. She's become rather fond of you Severus." Snape scoffed at that comment and began putting his things away.

"That's absurd. She has no real friends in Slytherin and had nothing else to do." It was McGonagall's turn to scoff at him.

"Severus I've known you since you were a wee lad. Even if what you say is true, she helped you grade, and you made a potion with her? I think that is evidence enough that she's willing to do anything to be in your company. She's lacked any sort of parental figure throughout her entire life; of course she's becoming attached to you. It may not be my place to say, but I think it's good for you Severus. I've never seen you as happy as I did watching you two make the potion; or even walking back from Hogsmeade laughing." McGonagall smiled triumphantly when Snape whipped around to stare incredulously at his former Professor. "Severus I'm Headmistress, I know all that goes in and out of this castle."

"Sooner or later she will be leaving to go back to America." Snape said in a tone of finality. "I can't afford to get attached to the hope of something that will never be." He said in a small tone.

"I don't see why she would ever go back there after what they did to her. She's finally free. If it's any consolation to you, I think you would make a great father." With that being said she left leaving Severus to his thoughts. Even after all these years, McGonagall could read him no matter what defenses he laid before her; just like Bonnie.

Bonnie delivered the balm to Pomfrey and she excitedly took it. She laughed to herself on her way back to the dungeons. _I feel more at home in another country, in a place completely unknown to me, than the house I lived in for seventeen years._ She froze in place as she smelled it, her mate's scent. It overwhelmed her senses for a moment as she tried to place what it was. _It smells like the salty ocean breeze, a touch of plum nectar, and musk. _She quickly looked around for any Slytherin but saw no one in sight. She followed the scent to the Slytherin portrait where it died off. She sighed resentfully before saying the password. Bonnie knocked on Snape's door hearing him bark out 'what'.

"Hello Professor Snape I-" She walked in and found herself gazing into those steel gray eyes once more; her thoughts dying on her lips. Blaise's friend with the shocking blonde hair neatly combed was talking to Snape. "I'm sorry; I was just going to get my potion book. I'll come back later."

"Wait, actually I was about to send for you come in." Bonnie was about to leave when Snape's words caught her. She closed the door behind her and came up to his desk. The blonde stared at her, watching her every move as she walked. It unnerved her, but his gaze look more curious than hungry. It settled her slightly, but she still wasn't fond of everyone staring at her.

"Ms. Tanon this is Draco Malfoy." He introduced and he held out his hand. She looked at it and shook it with a small smile.

"Charmed I'm sure." Bonnie spoke unsure where Snape was going with this introduction.

"Draco, I wish to ask a favor of you. As I'm sure you known Bonnie is new and I would appreciate you showing her around. Also, I would like you to watch her," Snape took a moment to give Draco a look which he gave a knowing nod to. "As well as show her where her classes are. Bonnie here is your schedule for tomorrow." Bonnie took the paper but didn't like the situation at all. _How am I supposed to find my mate with someone watching me constantly? _She thought degradingly.

"Professor, I don't really think it's necessary to have him watch me. I'm sure he has plenty else to do, wouldn't you say so?" She gave him a look of distress but he waved her off unconcerned.

"I did not say this was up for discussion Miss Tanon. You may continue your daily activities, but Mister Malfoy will still be watching you to make sure you get accustomed to the castle."

"As you wish Professor," Draco nodded grabbing his book bag and motioning for Bonnie to follow him.

"Professor, I don't think I need a chaperone!" Bonnie said urgently hoping he would get the message.

"Professor Snape isn't going to change his mind, so come along." Draco practically commanded with a firm tone. This just made the temperature in the room drop. She grabbed her potion book and box before leaving. Bonnie continued walking to her room when Draco grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Where exactly do you think you're going? It's time for dinner in the great hall." Bonnie wanted to growl at the boy but settled for taking her wrist back.

"None of your business," Bonnie said through gritted teeth. Maybe she would call upon Peeves to destroy the potions room after all. She went into her room and slammed the door in his face. Bonnie muttered to herself when Lander broke her thoughts.

"Well 'ello there kitten. Someone is feisty, what happened to your good mood?" Bonnie tossed her things on her bed before putting on a tight black long sleeve shirt and a bright blue scarf.

"Snape has this guy Draco Malfoy watching me now. Or rather, show me around the school."

"The man is probably trying to keep you safe. I was sitting in this painting with this lad, great laugh he is, and even I noticed how all the guys drooled all over you. It almost made me jump out of the painting and show them a piece of my mind." Lander was toying painting on a canvas with his puppy perched on a table.

"See? I have you watching me so what do I need him for" I asked twisting my hair and putting it in a ponytail.

"Because I can't actually leave my painting so if something were to happen," She was about to complain when he put his hand up, "if you were put under the imperius curse, you would be defenseless. I know you can take care of yourself, and you're use to just having me, but deary, you have people who actually care about your well-being now. It is a little strange for you, but for once, give it a try." Bonnie grumbled hating the fact that everything he said was right. She was always caring for Scott, but no one but Lander really took care of her, but he was a painting.

"Fine but tomorrow morning you're going to teach me how to block those damn spells."

"That's my lass! Now where's my crown" He asked laughing she charmed the painting background to have a castle and a crown on the dog and himself. She walked out to find Draco staring menacingly at her.

"Who were you talking to in there?" Draco asked trying to get in before she pushed him back and shut her door locking it.

"Once again none of your business," Bonnie commented with an eye roll as she began walking to the great hall peeking at the paintings and seeing Lander following her.

"Are you hiding some man in your room? I'm head boy you, you have to tell me. Snape told me to watch you, and I can see why now." Draco was next to her looking at her distastefully and she had bite her tongue to keep her temper in check.

"He asked you to watch me, so watch me, don't speak. You get annoying very quickly," Just before they stepped into the great hall, where everyone else was, he grabbed wrist yet again.

"I don't know who you think you are American, but I am head boy; you treat me with respect."

"When the head boy earns my respect," Bonnie yanked her wrist away from him yet again, "Then I will biatch."

"I'm sorry-" Draco said with anger pouring out of his skin.

"Apology accepted," She quickly walked in and he had to grab her again.

"You're a Slytherin, we eat at this table." Bonnie was really getting tired of him man handling her. Mostly everyone in the great hall had noticed them but Bonnie was more interested in getting away from him at the moment.

"No shit Watson, but unlike you, I'm not so blind sighted to think I'm better than everyone else. I have friends in Gryffindor, so why don't you watch me talk to them, from a distance." She peeled his hand off and walked to Gryffindor ignoring the daggers Draco shot at her back before sitting down.

Blaise whistled, "Wow, someone barked up the wrong tree. What's going on there?"

"Snape asked me to watch her and she's being impossible. She can't follow a single bloody order if her life depended on it." Draco said angrily putting food on his plate.

"Maybe you should try asking and not ordering her."

"What would you know Blaise?" Draco snapped with venom dripping from every word. Blaise was use to Draco's temper and dramatic side so he was unaffected.

"Well for one, I'm friends with Bonnie. I didn't have to order her to do a damn thing. I talked to her like she was a person. So what if she talks to Harry, or the Gryffindors. She has no one but Hogwarts."

"Oh so now your siding with the Gryffindors? She was talking to a guy in her room; she doesn't treat me with any respect at all, and has the nerve to talk down to me." Draco watched the girl talking to the bushy haired mudblood and scarhead. She had a smile on her face, and was laughing with Potter!

"I'm not siding with anyone Draco. Bonnie is an open book, if you ask her _nicely _I'm sure she would have no problem telling you anything you want to know. You're just pissed off because you're not getting what you want, and she's talking all happy with Potter and not you." Blaise kept his gaze level with Draco's deadly glare. If looks could kill, Blaise would be.

Bonnie walked over to the Gryffindor table hearing lots of hello's from Harry's group of friends.

"Well isn't it the nice Slytherin. Did I really just say that?" Seamus said shaking his head before Bonnie ruffled his hair.

"You mean favorite Slytherin right Seamus?" She laughed and turned to Hermione. "So a little bird told me you have Hogwarts, A History; I was wondering if I could borrow it." Bonnie smiled and snickered at both Ron and Harry's surprised faces.

"What do you want to read that for-OW" Ron was smacked by Hermione; "I mean it's a big book" then Ron went back to eating.

"Of course I don't have it with me. Can I give it to you tomorrow?" Hermione asked and Bonnie nodded in return.

"So why was Ferret man-handling you?" Ron suddenly perked up and asked. Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows when Harry spoke up.

"Ferret is our nickname for Malfoy." Harry said hiding a snicker.

"Snape asked him to be my chaperone." Bonnie replied with an eye roll.

"Rotten luck mate. Let me know if I need to rile him up for you." Ron said with a devious smile.

"Thanks Ron, food is disappearing," Bonnie commented and Ron whipped his head around to realize she played him. By the time he turned around she was down at the end of the table. She walked over to Slytherin to see Blaise and Draco ending a heated discussion. Blaise glared at a guy sitting next to him making room for her.

"Thank you Blaise." She said as she sat down and began filling her plate. She missed the look that Blaise gave Draco.

"What were you talking about with Granger?" Blaise asked and Bonnie chuckled.

"Completely lame but I asked her to borrow her Hogwarts, A History book. I just want to learn more about the castle and its heritage. Does Draco have an obsession with ferrets?" Draco choked on his pumpkin juice after hearing the question. "I was just wondering why because that's what the Gryffindors nicknamed him." Blaise burst out into a fit of laughter when Draco glared at me.

"In fourth year this polyjuiced professor named Mad-Eye Moody transfigured Draco into a ferret. Actually he was a bouncing ferret because he was controlled by Moody and even shoved down Goyle's pants." Bonnie looked horrified but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat.

"That's not funny Blaise." Draco growled and looked down at his dinner clearly embarrassed.

"Come off it Draco it's a joke." Bonnie chose not to ask what that meant and focused on eating. After dinner ended they all headed out to go back to their common rooms when she heard her name being called by Harry and Ginny. She stopped and turned around, Draco not too far away.

"Bonnie, have you ever played exploding snap?" Harry asked but before she could answer Ron chimed in.

"Or wizard's chess," Ron said with a smile.

"Chess yes, I'm the best at it. Exploding snap, never heard of it why?" Bonnie asked and saw a very impatient Draco glaring at her.

"Did you want to come to our common room and play? We could teach you." Bonnie was about to agree when Draco grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"She's not going anywhere with you four. Let's go Bonnie." Draco tried to pull her but she held back. She was going to rip him a new one but she found Lander in a portrait on the wall. She had to give this idiot a chance at least.

"Look Draco, why don't you come with me; it could be fun and you could watch me make a complete fool of myself." Bonnie offered but Draco narrowed his eyes. "This isn't some alternative plot you idiot, it's just fun and games. I'm sure they won't mind if you come along. Right Harry," Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah sure, why not," Harry said with a shrug and Hermione clamped her hand over Ron's mouth.

"No, we're going back to the Slytherin rooms." Draco said with a sneer, Bonnie removed his hand and she stepped back when he tried to grab her again.

"Draco man-handle me again and you will regret it. I'm going to Gryffindor tower. I'll be safe with them so you don't have to watch me." Bonnie walked off in the opposite direction and Draco stormed off to the dungeons.

"That went well," Sir Lander said to Draco who stopped and whipped around. "I'm in the painting you ninny." Draco turned to the painting with an eyebrow raised.

"Where have I heard your voice before?" Draco asked walking up to the painting arms crossed.

"Probably coming from Miss Bonnie's room; Sir Lander of Donegal." he commented leaning against a pillar in one of the paintings. Draco's face blanched as she realized why she said it was none of his business.

"You were the one she was talking to in her room?" Draco asked looking around to make sure no one watched him having a conversation with a painting.

"Yes, just like every time you grab her you remind her of the abusive parents she has back home. You get more with honey than you do with vinegar." Sir Lander began walking through the portraits again away from Draco. It took Draco a moment to realize he was walking away.

"Why should I care about what happened before?" Draco snapped, "It wasn't my bloody fault."

"No it wasn't but I just thought you should know before you end up getting your arm torn off by her. You should be in Gryffindor tower I believe; up the stairs, 2nd corridor off on your left and where the fat lady portrait is. If you'll excuse me, I need to go polish my crown." Draco stood there in the hallway, alone, pondering just if he should go to the tower; she did invite him after all. Draco swallowed his pride and walked to the tower. He's rather face her than Snape any day.

Bonnie was in the middle of playing exploding snap, when the fat lady came into one of the portraits and cleared her voice.

"A Slytherin is waiting for you Miss Tanon." She said in obvious disgust. Bonnie rolled her eyes and got up walking through the portrait to find Draco standing there.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Draco asked and Bonnie smirked deviously.

"Yes if you say you're sorry to me and give me a hug." Bonnie said and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're kidding," He said dryly and with her smirk as a response, he groaned. He looked around feverishly.

"You should thank your bloody painting for this and if you tell anyone I did this, bet Merlin's beard I will hex you back to America." Bonnie nodded and Draco looked around once more before sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry, there are you happy-" Draco stopped talking as she hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into him. She smelled his strong cologne that wafted from his clothes. It reminded her of cinnamon.

"Best things about hugs are you usually get one in return. Come on, you can laugh at me while I try to figure out exploding snap." The fat lady let her in and the room quieted as soon as Draco walked in.

"This is awkward. Do you play chess?" Bonnie asked as she motioned for him to follow her to the couch.

"Play; I'm the best in this entire school." Ron scoffed at Draco's remark.

"Please Malfoy I'm the best in this school." Ron said pointing at his chess board.

"Want to bet on that?" Draco smirked and Bonnie went back to playing exploding snap with Harry and a few other people.

"Bet your arse I do. Loser has to do the other's homework for Transfiguration." They shook hands on the terms before they went into their heated battle. She watched out of the corner of her eye when Seamus sat next to her, very close indeed.

"Seamus,"

"Yes Bonnie,"

"Peeves is behind you," She said taking a peek behind him making him jump from his seat. Everyone close by laughed hysterically until Peeves actually barreled into the common room.

"Bon Bon, Peevsie knows something you don't know!" Bonnie smirked and leaned back against the couch.

"Keeping secrets Peevsie? So am I, oh well, I was going to tell you what the DADA professor is extremely afraid of but, never mind." Bonnie said and was going to go back to playing exploding snap when Peeves literally sat in her lap.

"Tell Peevsie! Tell Peevsie! Peevsie saw Andes with a letter." Bonnie raised an eyebrow before he deposited the letter into her lap. She read it and smirked deviously before putting it in her back pocket.

"Andes is afraid of beetles, keep up the good work Peevsie," She blew a kiss at him and he zoomed out of the common room.

"Bloody hell," Ron spoke breaking the silence as everyone begun talking amongst them about what had just transpired.

"You can control Peeves?" Harry and Draco asked simultaneously. They gave each other a look before staring at Bonnie again.

"Not exactly; I politely inform him of things he shouldn't do but he's a poltergeist he does whatever he wants. He is rather fond of me. He must have a thing for Americans." She laughed and Draco won against Ron in chess. The poor boy looked like a fish out of water gaping like that. Draco smugly leaned back putting his arms behind his head.

"I told you Weasly, I'm the best. Now about that homework,"

"I bet I could beat you." Bonnie said still playing exploding snap. She briefly wondered why everyone called each other by their last names but brushed off the thought.

"Oh really, and what are the stakes?" Bonnie gave Harry the rest of her cards and turned to look at Draco.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked turning to Draco with a smirk. He rubbed his chin thinking of what he would want.

"Malfoy ponders his winnings while Bonnie stares him down. Slytherin against Slytherin, who will come out on top," Seamus's commentary made Bonnie throw a pillow at his face.

"If I win" Draco said meeting her gaze with his signature smirk, "You have to show me the letter Peeves gave you."

"Fair enough, if I win, you have to sit at the Gryffindor table with me, and be civilized to everyone." They shook on it and they set up the board. Seamus narrated the entire game, and most of the common room was watching. Bonnie smirked moving her chess piece into place and watched the smug look fall from Draco's face.

"Checkmate Draco," Draco's face went paler than normal and he groaned.

"I have to sit at the bloody Gryffindor table!"


	7. Hexes

**A/N: In this chapter I use my favorite scent from bath and body works as the potion Bonnie created. **

Hexes

Bonnie worked out with Sir Lander and was coming back to go wash up when she found Draco Malfoy pounding on her door.

"Bonnie, answer the bloody door!" Draco shouted through the door.

"Sometimes people don't answer the door because they're not in there." Draco whirled on her as she neared a pissed and almost worried look in his eyes.

"Where were you, you reek" Draco scrunched his nose but didn't move away.

"I was working out, like I do every morning." Bonnie moved around Draco and opened her door.

"You know I'm supposed to watch over you." Draco tried to follow her into her room when she stood in his path.

"Dude, I'm just going to take a shower, I'll be out in a minute take a chill pill." Draco refused to move out of the doorway, arms crossed. She gave up and opened the door to let him in. She began taking off her sweat ridden shirt and Draco hurriedly shut the door.

"This one likes you." Sir Lander said as his dog barked in agreement.

"Shut up" Bonnie said shutting her door as she showered. She came out fully dressed, but she noticed when she dried her hair, some blonde highlights from the change had vanished. She kept it in mind to ask Lander about it later.

"Snooping," Bonnie said even though anything of any importance was locked safely in her trunk. Draco turned to say something to her when his retort died on his lips. She walked out of the room locking it after Draco came out.

"What's the smell?" He asked as they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

"Amber blush,"

"I am not blushing-"

"No you dolt, that's the name of the potion I use. It's a blend of raspberry champagne, gardenia petals, and magnolia blossom with a kiss of crystalized amber and creamy vanilla suede. I made it." They didn't say anything else, but just before they entered, Draco grabbed her. It wasn't as brutal as before, which she was thankful for. She turned to face him with a curious look on her face.

"You shouldn't wear that anymore." Draco commented as Seamus walked up wrapping his arms around Bonnie.

"Speak for yourself mate; she smells delicious." Seamus let her go and ran off before Draco hexed him.

"I assume that's why you don't want me wearing it? Don't worry, Gryffindors are harmless." Draco turned to go to the Slytherin when Bonnie stopped him this time.

"Oh no, remember our little bet Draco?" Bonnie smirked deviously and Draco remembered. She linked arms with him as she nearly forced him to walk over and sit down at the table. It was safe to say that the look on both Snape and McGonagall's faces were well worth it.

"Hermione did you know jobberknoll feathers are used in truth serums and memory potions. To get them to work in memory potions you have to soak them in Honeywater for exactly seventeen minutes..."

"I can't believe you made me do that," Draco was complaining the entire way to Double Potions about having to sit with the Gryffindors. He didn't have a too terrible time since he talked when the topic interested him; like Quidditch.

"This should make up for it." Bonnie handed him the letter and he read it his brows furrowing together.

"It's a ministry letter,"

"Correct now tap it twice and say reveal your secrets." Draco did and most of the letter disappeared only leaving behind five words.

"Secrets, Hogwarts, Steal, Potion, Do-good. What's that mean? Draco asked as he handed the letter back.

"I have no idea. I'm giving it to Snape." He nodded and put it in her pocket. She sat next to Draco after most of the seats were already taken. She really didn't have a choice, but she needed to find her mate before the moon rose Thursday night. _At least I share this class with other Slytherins_, she thought as her eyes scanned the other boys in her year. The table next to her sat Neville Longbottom, and she noticed his palms were sweaty by how many times he wiped them on his slakes. Perhaps he was afraid of Snape; she looked at Harry next to him. Harry flew a note to her as they waited for Snape to arrive.

'Were you the one who told Peeves to go crazy in the new dada teachers' class?' it read and she had to bite back a smirk.

'I plead innocent.' She flew it back as Snape burst through the doors. Neville practically jumped out of his seat. Snape stood at the front of the class and scanned the audience.

"Miss Tanon," She raised an eyebrow as Snape called out her name. "What would I get if I added porcupine quill and powdered griffin claw?"

"Dreamless Sleep Potion sir," She answered and Snape nodded at her.

"Five points to Slytherin, Mister Potter," Snape drawled out dryly. "What ingredient can be used in both truth serums and memory potions?" She smirked as a light bulb went off inside Harry's head. She looked at Draco and shrugged, it wasn't like she read Snape's mind. She had been reading her potions text, thought that was interesting, and thought Hermione might care.

"Jobberknoll feathers sir," The class went silent as Snape studied Harry and folded his arms across his chest.

"Someone finally did their reading it seems. Pray tell, how would have to vary the jobberknoll feathers for them to work in memory potions?" Harry took a moment before he replied. Draco nudged her with his elbow and narrowed his eyes once I turned to look at nudged him back with an eye roll; boys.

"I believe-"

"Do you believe you know the answer or do you know the answer Mister Potter?" Snape asked staring him down with a menacing glare.

"I know you have to soak the jobberknoll feathers in Honeywater for exactly seventeen minutes in order for it to restore its potency which is partially lost in the brewing process sir." Snape continued to stare at him before smirking.

"Five points to Gryffindor for finally answering a question correctly after seven years." Snape then slid right into the lesson. They were making a Scintillation Solution today, but Snape did not explain what it would do until after it was brewed. One person out of each group would have to drink it.

"Did you want to brew or cut up the ingredients?" Bonnie asked Draco as she slipped off her robe and rolled up her sleeves.

"I can brew, but I'll get the ingredients." She pinned her hair back in a ponytail and began reading over the solution on the board. Draco came back and she began preparing everything and went over the list in her head. She was pretty sure they were making a solution which would enable the drinker to pass through walls, and physical objects. She dropped her knife and grabbed Neville's arm.

"I wouldn't, you first need to stir four times counter clockwise before adding the sliced Mandrake leaf. Make them thin so they dissolve quicker. Just relax take a deep breath. If you rush you'll make mistakes. Just read everything twice before doing it and you'll be fine." Neville took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thanks Bonnie." He sliced the Mandrake lead slivers again and Bonnie sat down once more.

"Have you brewed this before?" Draco asked quietly as she handed him the flobberworm mucus.

"No but I'm pretty sure I've read about it." She replied but she just barely smelled the faint ocean breeze of her mate's scent. Of course she would smell it in Potions where she couldn't determine whom it was coming from. She looked to Neville and cleared her throat. He paused and read over the directions and stirred once more before adding the mucus. Neville smiled gratefully when Snape stepped between them. He merely peered down at the potion before walking away without a word. After everyone finished their potions they all took a vial and filled it giving it to their respective partners. Bonnie stood up just as everyone took the vial and downed it. Soon they fell through their chairs and onto the floor.

"The potion you had just taken allows you to phase through solid objects, and walls. As you can see nearly everyone fell through their chairs," He looked specifically at Bonnie because she stood before she drank the solution before pacing at the front of the class. "However if you try to run through someone, you will most likely give them a limb or organ in which you will be missing; so refrain from doing so. You are to pass through the door, into the hall and come back in to receive full credit." A couple of guys did it at a run, but one of their potions wore off so they broke their nose on the door, full speed. Snape merely rolled his eyes, before barking at him to go to the infirmary for his stupidity. Bonnie and Draco waited for everyone else to leave before they walked up to Snape's desk.

"Yes?" He asked sitting down eyeing both of them.

"The weirdest thing happened," Bonnie started and Snape leaned forward on his desk raising an eyebrow at her.

"I do hope there is a point to this story. Your next class Miss Tanon is in ten minutes." Snape began sorting through papers as she talked.

"It is, but like I said. Here I was in Gryffindor tower, Draco playing chess with Ron," That got Snape to give Draco a questioning gaze. Draco folded his arms and almost pouted at that. "When Peeves appeared out of the blue and gave me this. He was about to greet Professor Andes when he saw her doing magic on this letter." She dropped the opened letter on his desk and nodded for Draco to do the incantation so he tapped the letter twice.

"Reveal your secrets." Once more the five words stayed as the rest of the text filtered away.

"Thank you, now go to class. I must show McGonagall. You two saw nothing." He warned putting the letter in his inner robe pocket and stormed to her office.

They made it into Transfiguration just as the teacher began seating everyone to her seating chart. Draco sits in the left in front while Bonnie has to sit in the middle back row. She was taking notes when she smelled the scent again. She looked at the Slytherin boys but realized there's only three that were also in potions with her; Draco, Blaise, and Theodore Nott. Professor Janetson, the new Transfiguration teacher, asked them to change the goblet into two separate things; parchment and a quill. She watched Theo spell the goblet and his magical aura turn bright red with violet streaks. She knew it wasn't Blaise already so that left… _Oh no_ she thought as Draco Malfoy was surrounded in a green and gold aura. She could practically smell him from here seat and he was intoxicating. The revelation made her head spin; she couldn't even hear her professor yelling her name as she fell to the ground. Surprisingly she fell into a warm embrace of ocean breezes and plum nectar rather than cold stone floor.

Bonnie awoke in the starch white hospital wing Tuesday morning. She was surprised before she remembered what happened the day before. She didn't find Draco insight but she got out of bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. All her blonde streaks had disappeared and she had just plain wavy dirty blonde hair. Something was going on, but she didn't have time to contemplate it when Snape, McGonagall and Pomfrey stepped into the Hospital wing.

"Why are you up and about, you should be in bed?"

"I slept all of yesterday, pretty sure I'm fine. Where's Draco?" Bonnie asked urgently looking at the double doors leading into the wing.

"Presumably getting ready, why?" Snape asked watching her near frantic behavior and shared a glance with McGonagall.

"Well, the reason I blacked out yesterday, I had just realized who my mate was; it's Draco." She said quietly forcing deep breaths to calm her. Snape motioned her over to a bed where Pomfrey tried to get her to drink a calming draught.

"Poppy I believe the girl is just frantic to be near Mister Malfoy, am I right Miss Tannehill?" McGonagall asked as she nodded a pink blush pinning itself to her cheeks.

"Well go on, go get ready for school." Bonnie smiled and literally hugged McGonagall before running out and heading to the dungeons.

"Was that really wise Professor? The Ms. Tannehill's appearance is already changing back. Soon not only will Draco know who she is, but the entire student body." McGonagall nodded gravely as she walked to stand by a window.

"That is not the only concern we have. The letter she found possessed the magical signature of a known death eater as well as Andes. I want you to watch her as well as Bonnie and Draco. Poppy informed me after reading the book Bonnie gave her that she is also in grave danger. Should Draco reject her, she will die.

"Draco relax she's going to be fine, you're awfully worried about some girl."

"Sod off Blaise; I am not worried it just doesn't make sense. I watched the blonde streaks vanish from her hair. Not to mention her random fainting spell and she has yet to wake up. Nothing is adding up, she's hiding something from me. Draco looked at the fireplace one hand on the mantle in deep thought.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Were you not listening she's still bloody unconscious."

"I don't think so seeing as she just hurried in her room." Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and yanked him into the sitting position. "Not worried right? She probably wants to change after sleeping in her robes." Draco grumbled but crossed his arms and stared at the door. He wanted answers, and Malfoy's always got exactly what they wanted.

"Well good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty." Bonnie rushed in and quickly peeled off her uniform.

"Good morning Sir Lander. Draco is my mate."

"Oh I know deary," Bonnie snapped her head to look at him, "Oy, don't give me that look. You two bicker like an ol' married couple. Anyone who missed that is blinder than a bat. He's been pacing the common room you know. He's worried but he's starting to ask questions too." She put on a fresh uniform while he spoke, her potion Amber blush, and made her hair look nice.

"There, how do I look," Bonnie asked giving Sir Lander a spin. He nodded approvingly and smirked.

"You look like you just found your soul mate. Are you going to become all mushy and girly on me now where you want flowers and romance?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the portrait and got her book bag from her bed. She looked at the book bag again confused as to how it got in her room. "Snape brought it." Lander offered and she nodded.

"To answer your question no I'm not going to become all girly. I'm going to play hard to get." She winked and Lander whistled as she walked out. She saw Draco, waved then walked out of the portrait. When Draco saw her leave, he growled and grabbed his things running after her. Bonnie was waiting at the top of the stairs for him.

"That is the quickest I've ever seen you move." Bonnie said as he reached the top step, her body hidden by the pillar. Draco narrowed his eyes at her, as he caught his breath from running.

"No more jokes I want answers. What the bloody hell is going on? First you faint then your hair starts changing colors?" Bonnie motioned to walk and talk when Draco pulled her back to the pillar.

"First off, it's a highlighting charm that wore off. I got really dizzy and fainted, not much more to it than that." Bonnie tried to pass it off but Draco was having none of that.

"Are you keeping something from me?" Draco accused in a hushed but firm voice.

"I don't know are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco, you don't tell me everything, neither do I. Can we go now?"

"I'm supposed to-"

"No shit Draco, my question is, are you really that adamant on doing what your professors say or is there another reason you're doing this?" Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What other reason would there be? It's not like I want to spend every waking moment with someone like you." Draco sneered in disgust, and Bonnie pretended like that didn't sting and settled for glaring at him.

"Fine, I'll releave you of your duties then. Maybe Harry won't mind spending time with me." Draco grabbed her and shoved her against the pillar pinning her to it.

"What is it with you and everyone else fawning over _him_? Everyone glorifies him, everyone loves him, and he's bloody _perfect_; he could do no wrong."

"My god, you're crazy ass jealous over him."

"I am not-"

"Yes you _are_, that's why you watch me like a damn hawk."

"Shut _up_ before I do something I'll regret." Draco said in a dangerously low voice, his eyes blazing with fire and rage.

"Go ahead hex me, you don't scare me Draco."

"I said shut _up _Bonnie," Draco growled.

"Why, because I'm right; because you're afraid Harry will take me away from you?"

"Shut up you bitch!" Draco yelled and Bonnie shoved him away before running off. She watched him pull out his wand and point it at her.

"I dare you Draco, hex me; Do it, hex me, and give me a damn good reason to actually hate you!" Bonnie yelled back as she fought every urge in her to punch and or kiss him.

"I swear on Merlin's beard if you don't shut up I will!"

"Then shut the hell up and do it-"

"Stupefy!" Bonnie threw up her shield wordlessly and watched Draco lower his wand.

"Are you done with your tantrum now?" Bonnie asked watching Draco keep his wand at his side.

"How did you do that?" He asked stiffly, unmoving as she rubbed her face.

"Most people in America use wand less magic. I'm one of those who does," Bonnie said watching Draco as they stood there in silence for some time. It looked like he was having some kind of internal debate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco said finally pocketing his wand.

"You never asked Draco. Look I'm sorry I egged you on to hex me." Bonnie said walking over to him. His jaw was set and his lips pursed in a thin line. She waited a moment and sighed heavily. "Fine stay here, I'm going to go eat." Bonnie walked around him when he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Don't," Draco said and Bonnie turned to look at him. She hugged him from behind and she felt him go rigid from the touch.

"Looked like you could use a hug," Bonnie said into his back. She felt him relax slightly as she smelled his scent. She couldn't help herself, not with this inner urge to love this man she barely knew. The urge to love her soul mate and she didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

"Thanks, I apologize." Draco said gently rubbing her hands arms that were wrapped around him. Bonnie let go and turned him around.

"I have an idea, how about tonight you and I just hang out; no one else." _That way we can get to know each other before I drop a bomb on you. _She thought idly.

"I nearly hex you, and you want to hang out alone. You're either incredibly stupid, or a very brave indeed." Draco said with a flicker of a smile on his face.

"Like I said you don't scare me macho man. If you didn't have your wand, I could totally take you down." Draco laughed at that and they began walking to the great hall.

"Me, the great Draco Malfoy get beaten by a woman, not to mention an American, I highly doubt that."

"I already beat you in chess Draco." Draco grumbled as they sat down and ate quickly before it all disappeared.

"I demand a rematch for chess. You probably cheated." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, call the cheating card because you can't admit you suck." Draco raised an eyebrow at her before flinging a spoon full of cereal at her.

"I am a Malfoy, I do not suck at anything, and you cheated. It is the only logical explanation." Bonnie rolled her eyes not bothering to comment as they made their way to defense against the dark arts.

It was five minutes into class and Professor Andes had yet to even show up. She was sitting next to Draco with Harry nearby. Everyone was talking when the door to her office burst open and the woman ran out yelling curses. Harry was the first to put up his shield; Bonnie followed a second after. The woman's lips curled into a sinister smile as she slowly made her way down the staircase. She gave a look to Harry who was just as unwilling to sit down as she had been.

"Very good, very good I didn't realize our little Miss exchange student did wand less magic. How very interesting indeed," Andes threw more hexes, but this time directed at Bonnie. One curse bounced off her shield nearly hitting Draco. Bonnie growled as the temperature dropped in the room. She flicked her wrist and began sending hexes and curses at Andes who was now doing the defending. Bonnie spun and sent a pulse of energy at her teacher who was flung over her desk and landed behind it in a heap.

"Bonnie," Draco got up and turned her around. She saw everyone's shocked eyes and breath as it came out in a puff of white. She gulped and relaxed as the room temperature became normal. She nodded to Draco and sat next to him as Andes got up and put a single curl of her deep red hair back into place.

"Impressive power, but you were sloppy Miss Tanon. Mister Potter it is not your job to protect the world. If a student got hexed, it's their own fault. They should've had their own shields up. Sit and everyone turn to page fifty-six." Draco passed a note to Bonnie.

'What happened?' Bonnie pulled out her quill and wondered how to reply. _You're my mate, and one of her stupid hexes almost hit you, therefore the bitch must die. _She thought but opted for something else.

'She threw hexes at me, what was I supposed to do? Sit there and drool? I don't think so.' Draco quickly wrote something and passed it back.

'I didn't realize you were almost as powerful as Golden Boy over there. Crazy woman that one.' Bonnie tried not to snort at that.

'No kidding. I don't like her, think we can get her kicked out and have Snape take over? I think I'd prefer him than those god awful dresses she wears.'

'Peeves?' Draco wrote back wiggling his eyebrows. Bonnie put the note away before Andes noticed. The rest of class passed by uneventfully and Bonnie was glad when they were able to leave that god forsaken room.

"That woman has issues that rivals Snape's," Draco commented as they made their way down the moving staircases. Bonnie nodded as she took off her outer robe and draped it over her book bag.

"Bonnie!" Harry called as he rushed down the staircase to stand near Draco. Before Harry had a chance to talk, the railing next to Draco and Harry exploded as a curse hit it. They all collapsed to the stairs when it moved violently sending Harry over the edge and Draco into the jagged edge of the broken railing, knocking him out; Ron ran down and grabbed Harry's arms. Bonnie grabbed Draco and leaned him back while she helped get Harry up onto the stairs.

"Get Draco up the stairs, he's out." Bonnie shouted over the rumbling of the staircase below them. Harry and Ron helped grab Draco to get him up the stairs when it violently shook again. Bonnie lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs and grabbed onto the last step. She heard the grinding like the staircase was being forcibly moved. She pulled herself up getting her elbows onto the last step she was holding onto. A girl ran down the steps and grabbed hold of Bonnie and helped her up. They collapsed back as the stairs met the platform.

"Thanks" Bonnie gasped out as she tried to remember how to breathe.

"No worries mate. I heard what you did for Neville in Potions, figured you were a Slytherin worth saving." They both laughed and Bonnie got up helping her savoir up. She realized her arms were bleeding and her arms were scraped badly. She felt blood coming down her face from her forehead and figure she hit her head at some point too.

"Do I get to know my savior's name or do I get to call you Princess Charming?" The girl flushed at the compliment and Bonnie noticed the Hufflepuff badge on her robe.

"Hannah Abbott."

"I owe you one." Bonnie said and hurried up the stairs to get Draco to the infirmary.


	8. Screamers

**A/N: Wow! I have six followers on my first fan fiction; needless to say I'm absolutely thrilled!**

**For those of you who call Bonnie 'Mary Sue', she is not, but there is always a reason for my madness. It's called the change for a reason otherwise I might as well call it 'oh-look-at-me-i-have-lots-of-power-and-i-can-do-anything-now-yay.'**

**Lastly, I try to update as quickly as possible. I'm usually sitting at my computer writing away, so I will attempt to get a chapter written and posted a day, or every other day. **

Screamers

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" McGonagall and Snape had appeared soon after they began to hurry to the hospital wing.

"Bloody staircases," Ron grumbled and Snape levitated Draco in front of them. Hermione caught up and took Ron's hand as they looked at Harry's badly bleeding forearms.

"We'll explain after everyone is not bleeding all over the castle." Bonnie said as they walked into the hospital wing. Pomfrey didn't waste any time as she took Harry over to one of the bed's and began fixing up his wounds and gave him a replenishment potion. Hermione and Ron sat on a bed next to Harry as Hermione fixed his broken glasses. Snape set Draco on a nearby bed magically placing the covers over him, and transfigured a chair next to the bed. He motioned for her to sit down while he began running diagnostic spells on him.

"Draco will be fine; he just took a rather hard hit to his head but nothing that can't be reversed." Snape commented and visibly relaxed. Bonnie wondered if he cared this much about every Slytherin or if it were just Draco. Bonnie looked between Draco and Snape when McGonagall answered his question.

"Severus is Draco's Godfather." Bonnie nodded and started laughing earning her quiet a glare from Snape.

"No it's not what you think! I was thinking of that muggle film the Godfather." Bonnie tried to stifle her laughter, but it seems both of her Professors knew what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, but I could totally envision Snape with that sharp suit sitting behind a desk in low lighting staring evilly at everything that enters the door…never mind her already does that." Snape smacked her then got smacked by Poppy.

"No abusing my patients or I'll force you out." Snape mumbled to himself as Poppy went to work fixing up Draco's gash on his forehead. "Seems you're right, he will be fine. Bonnie, arms," Bonnie surrendered her arms and hissed when Poppy lathered on the creams to heal the scrapes and burns she got from falling down the stone steps. Bonnie nearly growled when she put the cream on her knees and shins which were much worse.

"What did you put in this stuff, lobalug venom?" Bonnie hissed at Poppy who took no notice. The woman either had no heart or was use to the complaining. She finished by putting some cream on the cut on her forehead and putting gauze over the treated areas.

"No, but I have some should you prefer it," Snape commented with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Only if I get to slip some veritaserum into your morning coffee," Snape smirked at her remark clearly liking that she still had her spunk after what had just transpired.

"Would any of you be so kind enough to tell me what exactly has happened that led to a staircase being partially demolished, and three students nearly being killed?" McGonagall looked at everyone and Harry and I looked at each other when Hermione spoke up.

"Well everything started in Defense against the dark arts. Professor Andes was late and suddenly burst out of her office onto her balcony yelling curses. Harry put up a shield around everyone, and so did Bonnie shortly after. Then Professor Andes talked about Bonnie's wand less magic and started attacking her while Bonnie kept up her shield. Harry kept up his shield to protect everyone as long as he could. Then the room dropped in temperature suddenly and we could see our breath." Ron then intergected with a smirk.

"Bonnie then proceeded to throw hexes and curses at the Professor who flew through the air and landed behind her desk. It was wicked!" Hermione smacked him and he cleared his throat. "I mean very inappropriate for a class setting." Bonnie could feel Snape seething under his robe as he glared at her; most likely plotting her impending doom.

"One of her hexes almost landed on Draco! They weren't going to turn him pink I can tell you that much. If I didn't stop her she probably wouldn't have stopped until someone was writhing on the floor screaming." Bonnie defended and Snape's gaze softened softly. He nodded to her and she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"After all that," Harry started, "Andes just began the lesson like nothing ever happened. Bonnie and Draco left first and I rushed to catch up with Bonnie to make sure she was okay. I found them on the staircase but someone flung a curse at the staircase and exploded the railing bit off. We tried to get up when it moved suddenly like someone had yanked it from the wall. I fell over, Draco smashed his head. Bonnie tended to Draco while Ron grabbed me. Ron and Bonnie pulled me up and we grabbed Draco since Bonnie couldn't carry him. We were almost to the top when it moved again. Hermione grabbed us, but Bonnie tumbled backward and was hanging off the last step. Hannah Abbott ran down and helped get Bonnie up before she was squished. The weird thing was, it didn't sound like the staircases usually did when they moved. It sounded grinding like someone was forcing the staircase to move. You found us shortly after." McGonagall nodded solemnly as Ginny burst through the doors and hugged Harry. Bonnie laughed as Harry groaned at the sudden impact and Ginny apologizing for hurting him. Bonnie scooted closer to Draco's bed and held his hand.

"There's one thing I can't figure out," Hermione commented aloud. "Why did the dada classroom suddenly drop in temperature?" Bonnie looked at Snape in hopes he would save her but he just looked at Hermione.

"No idea," Snape commented as if he truly had no idea in the world.

"What could it mean? Could it have been a dark spell, or what could it possibly be?" Hermione continued and it was McGonagall's turn to stare at Bonnie. Bonnie groaned and stood up still holding Draco's hand behind her back.

"I will tell you but you are all sworn to silence. Speak one word of it when anyone can overhear you and you won't want to find out what I am capable of. It was my magic. That girl Hagrid found was me, and my real name is Bonnie Tannehill. Short version is, I have a curse on my family, I'm the first one to survive it, Draco is my soul mate, and I have until Thursday to tell him he's my mate and if he rejects me, I die. FIN." Bonnie sat back down and pulled her chair closer to Draco.

"Your soul mate is Draco that's-" Bonnie snapped her head to glare at him as Ginny and Hermione smacked Ron, "There's someone out there for everyone?" He questioned and Hermione kissed his cheek and Bonnie turned back to Draco.

"Severus and I will go to the staircase to see if we can find out who cast the curse." They were about to leave when Bonnie stopped them.

"I seriously hate to say this, but it makes sense." Everyone turned to look at her, but she stared down at Draco's hand. "Draco and I were almost to the bottom and the curse was instantly cast when we stopped and Harry was right behind Draco. Either whoever cast the curse is after Harry or is after both Harry and Draco because they were the ones standing where the curse hit." She looked at the Professors who nodded in response to what she said.

"I want the three of you staying here tonight. The rest of you may stay for the time being." Then they were off and Bonnie laid her head on the mattress, and her arm over Draco's so she could still hold his hand comfortably.

"Alright you three can stay for a little longer but then they need their rest. I will have the house elves bring you a change of clothes for the night." Pomfrey commented and the four of them talked amongst one another while Bonnie relished in being this close to Draco. He looked so peaceful while he slept, and she smiled to herself.

After Harry's friends were ushered out by Madame Pomfrey, Harry sat on her bed so they could talk. Bonnie heard Harry clear his throat, and lifted her head to find him smirking at her.

"Well don't you look cozy," Bonnie glared at him making him laugh softly. "I was just making a statement."

"Uh huh, sure, he's fun when he's not trying to control the world, or being…"

"A right foul git," Harry offered only to confuse Bonnie.

"I assume that is the British version of what's in my head, so yes." Bonnie was stroking Draco's hand and looked up at Harry.

"He was staring at you all during Potions. Especially when you helped Neville; thank you for that. I wasn't looking forward to another cauldron blowing up." Harry commented and she looked at Draco sleeping, gauze wrapped around his head, and the rise and fall of his chest.

"You're welcome. The weirdest thing is, everything I was told about this curse, it all seems to be wrong. I was told that when I found my mate I would feel that instant attraction and be head over heels with him within minutes of being in his presence. That's not how I feel at all. I mean I feel the attraction to him because he is good looking," Harry snorted at that but she continued, "And I feel this desire to stay close to him, be around him. It doesn't feel like I downed amortentia and my life is about Draco."

"Are you saying the curse was cast wrong?" Harry asked he fiddled with the blanket.

"I'm saying I'm the only one to survive this curse, so I have no idea what expect by Thursday night." Bonnie said in a nervous voice as she stared out the windows of the hospital wing.

"Should I get us some dinner?" Harry changed the subject and Bonnie shook her head stifling a yawn.

"You go ahead, I'm exhausted." Bonnie laid her head back down on Draco's mattress with her arm propped over his once more. She let herself fall asleep as Harry ordered something for dinner.

Draco woke with his head aching terribly and for a moment, couldn't remember why he was in the hospital wing. Then he remembered the explosion on the staircase, the staircase shifting violently and then black. He went to move his right arm when he couldn't move it. He snapped his head to the right and instantly regretted it. Draco found Bonnie fast asleep with her head on his mattress and holding his hand. His brow furrowed at the gauze covering both her arms. He moved slightly and realized there was gauze covering her shins and knees as well.

"How much do you remember?" Potter asked cutting into Draco's thoughts. He looked at Potter making sure not to snap his head like he just did. He found Potter in his pajamas sitting on his bed doing homework.

"I remember the staircase exploding, it moved violently, then nothing." Potter nodded and recited what happened after. Draco felt so stupid that Bonnie was the one that had to take care of him and nearly died.

"Do they know who cast the curse?" Draco asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up Bonnie. He ignored the fact that Potter and Weasley practically saved his life again

"No, you both were asleep when Snape and McGonagall came back. Snape said someone could have easily thrown a potion onto the railing to make it explode instead of a curse. They haven't decided anything yet." Potter commented and Draco nodded before turning to stare at the ceiling. A heavy silence filled the air with the only sound coming from Potter's quill scratching against the parchment.

"Is she going to be okay?" Draco asked softly and Potter looked over at him as he stared down at Bonnie.

"I'm sure she will. She didn't seem too-" Harry paused as Snape walked in through the doors.

"Good Draco you're awake." He commented, not saying he needed to get up for the tests. Snape pulled a vial out of his pocket and set it on the bedside table. "Remember to take that after you eat. I assume Potter has explained-" Snape froze midsentence staring down at Bonnie whose hair was turning jet black. All three of the men simple stared slack jawed at her when McGonagall entered the room as well.

"What is everyone staring, oh my," She said as she to witnessed her hair changing colors. McGonagall rushed to get Poppy while Snape regained his composure.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Draco shouted and Bonnie awoke suddenly and fell out of her chair.

"You woke me up that's what's going on," Bonnie grumbled and Snape held out a hand to help her up, which she took.

"Your hair is no longer brown Miss Tanon." Snape commented and she caught her reflection again. Bonnie groaned loudly, this curse was becoming more stressful than anything.

"Do you mind explaining why your hair keeps changing bloody colors?" Draco said sitting up but reminded in bed after Snape glared at him.

"My family is cursed. Don't give me that look; he was bound to find out sooner or later. I'm going through a change. Yes the girl who Hagrid brought in last week was me. I think I'm just going to record myself because saying this story over and over is getting annoying." Bonnie exasperated looking from Draco to Snape and back again. Snape sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. She smartly left out the bit about the whole soul mate thing and said she fell through the doorway during the change.

"I thought I had issues." Draco said and rubbed his temples. "Can you get some dinner for us I'm starved." Draco asked Snape who nodded and called upon a house elf. Harry took all his books and parchment and set them aside as he yawned widely.

"You two better not be loud," Harry commented as he got underneath the covers of his bed.

"I don't know Harry I'm sure Draco is a screamer," Bonnie felt a thump as a pillow hit her and Snape looked like he wanted to obliviate that image from his mind.

"It seems both of your personalities are intact so if you will excuse me I need to obliviate myself." Snape strode out of the room and Bonnie threw the pillow back at Harry who grumbled in response already mostly asleep. When Bonnie looked at Draco he had a devious smile on his face.

"Well, well, seems you aren't the saint everyone says you are you little viper." Draco commented earning a smack from Bonnie.

"I am a nun, doesn't mean my mind is. I'm sure you're a little goodie, goodie." Draco laughed at that and she hushed him with a laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to find out," Draco egged on holding my gaze with his.

"No not really. The whole blonde thing throws me off, plus you're obnoxious, and really pale. Did I mention how annoying you are?"

"Come off it, I know you like me."

"What am I coming off and did you not just hear me insult you?" Bonnie asked confused and considered getting herself an English guide to English Slang. Maybe she could persuade Snape to give her one in the middle of the great hall, which he would do.

"Just admit that you like me," Bonnie rolled her eyes with a smirk as he leaned towards her. She shoved him back on the bed as the elves brought them their food trays and disappeared.

"In your dreams lover boy."


	9. Donkey Kong

Donkey Kong

"_In your dreams lover boy."_

Bonnie got up the next morning feeling content and happy. She opened her eyes and saw Harry sleeping two beds away. Slowly Bonnie turned her head and realized she was in fact in bed with Draco. She was not going to complain because she was very comfortable. She remembered playing chess with him after dinner as well as talking. They both got changed and played more chess, and then she swore she went to her own bed. She must have fallen asleep in Draco's because her bed wasn't slept in at all. Bonnie slowly tried to wiggle her way out of bed but his grip tightened on her. _If Snape walks in and sees us like this, he will murder me, and then resurrect me only to murder me again._ Bonnie panicked and detached his arms and got out of bed when he grabbed her wrist.

"Who said you could leave? I was comfortable you know," Draco drawled sleepily with mussed hair and bedroom eyes staring up at her.

"If your Professor and Godfather came in and saw that he would have killed me."

"I don't care, and now I'm cold." Draco almost pouted at his words but she leaned over and kissed his mussed hair.

"Suck it up" Bonnie teased as she got into her own bed, which was very cold, and fell asleep for another few hours.

Bonnie woke up with someone clearing their throat very loudly. She opened her eyes and saw Snape glowering at her. She sat up and yawned and saw Draco in his own bed still asleep so she couldn't figure out why he looked so menacing.

"Sleep well last night?" The blood drained from her face as she realized Snape had already seen her snuggled up with Draco. She lied back down and put the pillow over her head in embarrassment.

"No, I didn't" She commented thought it was muffled by the pillow she was holding down.

"Really, because from what I saw you looked rather comfortable in someone else's bed Ms. Tannehill. He may be your soul mate but I will not allow you frolicking into bed with him!" Snape hissed in a voice no louder than a whisper. If Bonnie didn't know better, it almost sounded like a father scolding his daughter after finding her in a bed with a boy. He yanked the pillow off her head and she curled underneath the covers.

"Just let me die of embarrassment please." Bonnie was more than likely red as a lobster from hot her face was. She heard Snape scoff and toss the pillow back on the bed.

"Don't be absurd, now get up and get washed up. You won't be dying on my watch." Bonnie popped her eyes out from underneath the covers to look at Snape.

"Nothing happened you know," She felt the need to explain. "We were eating and playing chess then we sort of just fell asleep. How was I supposed to know the ice prince was a cuddling teddy bear?" Bonnie said and watched Snape's hard expression soften towards her.

"Good, then I won't have to take points from my own house. It doesn't really surprise me. He's been starved from affection his entire life." Snape commented motioning for her to sit up.

"Guess we both were starved of affection out entire lives." He gently grabbed one of her arms and began un-wrapping the gauze to check her wounds. He was making sure not to hurt her worse and nodded happily to see they had healed overnight. He did the same with her other arm and legs. Snape didn't reply to her comment and spelled the gauze to throw itself away.

"Take a shower," Snape said and she slid out of bed and into the bathroom with a change of clothes. When she came out both boys were now awake and she were getting checked out by Madame Pomfrey. From the sounds of it, Harry's wounds were scabbed over but still had a while to heal as well with Draco's. She was suddenly very glad she only had stone rash and scraps.

"You may go about to your classes like usual but no going near any staircases or hurting yourselves further. Tonight after dinner I want you back in here; all of you." The last part she looked specifically at Bonnie. "Don't either of you complain now, I want you back in here, tonight." Pomfrey said firmly shutting up both boys. Bonnie she knew tomorrow was Thursday and she was running out of time. She saluted Pomfrey who chuckled in response before re-dressing Harry's wounds. Draco no longer had gauze wrapped around his head, just a square piece on his forehead. Bonnie was already dressed for school and Draco walked towards the bathroom smirking at her before he did. Bonnie groaned and hid her head in her hands.

"Bonnie," Snape said now sitting next to her and she looked at him, "my quarters are always open, should you need to speak with someone." Snape said softly so only she could hear. Her heart warmed at his offer and she nodded with a smile on her face. _Why couldn't Snape be my dad? _Bonnie thought as she watched Snape pat her arm before standing up. Once Harry's arms were re-bandaged Pomfrey put a water repelling charm on them so he could take a normal shower in the second bathroom.

"When do you plan on telling Draco?" Snape asked once he heard Harry's shower turn on. Bonnie shrugged and rubbed her neck nervously.

"Honestly I have no idea. I'll probably wait until tomorrow night. I know it's late but any sooner would be a bad idea." Bonnie watched Snape peer at the doors to the bathrooms, refusing to look at her. She figured he must know what happens if Draco rejects her.

Classes passed uneventfully, and Draco was practically glued to her side. She didn't complain, she liked his closeness, especially after yesterday's festivities. Harry's friends hovered though he seemed more agitated that they were than anything. After dinner Bonnie got caught by Harry and Draco went over to talk to Blaise. Harry was just asking her about the homework when she heard the commotion. Professor Andes was talking with Draco in the middle of the hallway. She ignored Harry and walked over towards Draco and saw his hands in tight fists. As she got closer she heard Andes questioning Draco about his father's loyalty and something about death eaters. Bonnie gets between them forcing Draco behind her.

"Unless you want a demonstration on exactly how powerful I am, I suggest you shut your mouth." Bonnie was seething with rage. This professor was really grating her nerves lately. A crowd began forming at the mouth of the great hall doors.

"Are you threatening me, a professor?" Andes eyes got wide with anger as her back straightened, but Bonnie took a step forward getting in her face.

"No, that's a guarantee bitch." The crowd gasped at her language and Draco placed a firm hand on her arm trying to pull her back. Bonnie stood her ground and refused to back down.

"You better watch your tongue young lady, or falling off a staircase will be the least of your problems." Andes spoke in a low threatening tone before she turned around and stalked off. Bonnie rolled her shoulders forcing herself to relax.

"What's going on here? Get to your common rooms immediately." Snape's voice boomed and everyone scattered quickly. Bonnie turned to look at Snape who merely gave her a nod and walked off.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked still holding her forearm. He looked angry, but more in the sense that he couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"She annoys me, asking you those things. I saw your hands; anyone could see that you didn't like what she was saying. I just chose to stand up to her; you'd do the same for me. Guess you're rubbing off on me Draco." Draco's face softened at her words and he smirked releasing his grip on her as they walked to the hospital wing.

"About bloody time I did, I was worried I was losing my touch." Draco said straightening his robes and stuck his nose in the air.

"I wonder what your father would say if I had Snape sent him a picture of your cuddling me like a teddy bear." Bonnie stated and a look of horror washed over his face at the prospect of such a thing. "Draco, breathe, I was kidding, but you so owe me after I threatened to whoop Andes ass for you."

"I've never had anyone willing enough to fight for me before." Draco said not meeting Bonnie's gaze for a moment. All that could be heard was the tapping of their shoes on the stone floor. No one was in this part of the castle and it seemed eerie without everyone bustling about.

"Now you have me." Bonnie said and felt Draco's fingers gingerly grab onto hers. Draco turned to look at her with a smile on his face. It was something she had never really seen before, but she liked it.

"Thank you." They held hands until they came into the hospital wing. Draco plastered on his air of superiority as they walked to their bed. Harry had his two best friends and girlfriend around him playing a game of exploding snap and chatting. She and Draco changed and continued their game of chess from the night before. They chatted idly but mostly remained fixated on their game. Draco had won a few games but was still trying to redeem himself after being forced to sit with the Gryffindors.

"Want to make this game more interesting?" Draco questioned with that devious smirk on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow as she tied up her hair in a ponytail.

"Every time one of us takes a chess piece, you have to reveal a secret or something about yourself. You in," Draco asked and stuck out his hand. Bonnie clasped hands with him and they shook on it.

"It's on like Donkey Kong."


	10. She's back

She's back

"_It's on like Donkey Kong."_

Draco reset the board and made his first move with his rook. They went a few moves before Bonnie took one of his rooks and smiled.

"Spill pretty boy," Bonnie taunted with a smile. Draco grumbled and thought for a moment.

"I use to sleep with a teddy bear before I came to Hogwarts." He admitted and glared at her as she snickered. "I swear to bloody Merlin if you tell anyone-"

"Oh Draco the amount of money I would pay to see that. Neither of us will speak a word of this game agreed?" Draco nodded and they continued playing before Draco look one of her rooks.

"Spill Bon Bon," Draco slandered using Peeves preferred name for her. Bonnie wracked her brain for something that wasn't too depressing or stupid.

"Last night was the first time I slept in bed with another person." A Grinch like smile split on Draco's face and she rolled her eyes as she made her move.

"Oh, so you are a bloody nun aren't you?" Draco questioned but she ignored him and motioned to the game. She easily took another chess piece from him and smirked at him.

"I hate onions." Draco said scrunching his nose in disgust and the game went on like that. It was definitely an easy way to get to know someone. Harry's friends were ushered out again, and after he went to sleep they kept playing. However, now the innocence was over with and now the secrets were getting more personal. Draco took her rook at the beginning of the new game and she bit her lip.

"I've never had friends before I came to Hogwarts." Bonnie took Draco's bishop next.

"Last night was the first night I haven't had nightmares in years." Draco took another rook.

"I felt safer in a place I didn't know rather than my own house." Bonnie took a rook.

"You're the only person who's never been afraid of me, even after I hexed them." Draco took her bishop.

"I exploded on Andes in dada because a curse almost hit you." She took his queen and called checkmate.

"I've been dying to kiss you since I pinned you to the pillar." Draco kept his eyes locked with Bonnie's. With a flick of his wand the chess board and pieces aligned themselves on the table next to his bed. Draco was going to lean in to kiss her when Snape sauntered in.

"Good you're both still up. These came for you." Snape said handing Draco a package and a letter to Bonnie. She noticed the seal and handed it back to Snape.

"Check for curses and port keys please." She asked not meeting his questioning gaze. He did as she asked and once it was cleared he handed it back. She floated the letter away from them and opened it with a motion from her for finger. A single sentence was printed on a thick piece of parchment reading:

'_Beware of personas of those who are not.'_

It wasn't signed, but she knew who it was from. The question was, how could a dead man write a letter to her?

"That's strange, who's it from?" Draco asked and she shrugged.

"No idea, probably someone playing a prank." She rolled off their stares as the parchment and envelope fell on the floor two beds away.

"I see, lights out, time for bed. In your own beds preferably." Snape drawled and Bonnie got into her own bed, as did Draco. Snape nodded and walked out lights flickering off as he shut the doors with a swish of his arm. Bonnie waited a few minutes, contemplating the letter before she got out of her bed and sat on the edge of Draco's.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered and she turned to him, her heart fluttering away as she tried to control herself. She felt Draco shift as he sat up in bed much closer than she needed right now.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" She asked softly and it took Draco moments before she felt his lips on hers. Sure Snape would kill her in the morning, but she could feel herself slowly falling in love with Draco. She knew this wasn't the curse, she knew this was her own desires at play. It scared her half to death that tomorrow night could mean anything could happen. It scared her even more that she knew that Draco had some feelings for her. Yet somehow in the pit of her stomach, she knew she was safe as long as Draco and Snape were around.

Draco's rested on her left shoulder and turned her. She got the hint and got up, detaching herself from Draco as he flipped the covers up. She got on the bed and straddled his hips. He pulled the covers up before kissing her again. His hands came up to rest on her hips thumbs tucking under her shirt to caress her skin. Her hands brushed over his chest before she placed them on either side of his head. Her fingers threaded through his hair as they kissed. Draco's arms slowly wound themselves around her waist, pulling her closer, before he turned her around laying her back on the bed. Draco slid his tongue across her bottom lip before pulling apart letting their foreheads rest against one another.

"You know what this means don't you?" Draco whispered in her ear before trailing soft kissed down her neck.

"Tell me," Bonnie whispered softly eyes fluttering closed but when she opened then again, she was staring into those stormy gray eyes.

"You're mine." Draco captured her lips in a more feverish kiss than before. His hands slid up her shirt exposing her stomach. Draco pulled away, much to her dismay and laid down pulling the covers around them before they fell asleep together once more. When the first rays of morning sunshine broke into the infirmary, she didn't move from the bed. She smiled as she looked up at Draco's face before she fell back to sleep once more. However, her eyes were no longer blue as they had changed before, and were now their original sparkling green.

When Snape came in early to find his two students once more in the same bed together, he thought briefly about waking them up and giving them a firm talking to. Then he remembered Lucius's concerned letters about Draco's nightmares that had yet to seize with each passing night. He sighed in defeat as he retreated from the infirmary but first set an alarm for them.

Draco and Bonnie both woke up to the alarm before Draco cast a finite on it. He smiled remembering last night's activities and looked down at the girl beginning to wake up in his arms. However, when she looked up to him he was shocked to see her green eyes.

"What?" Bonnie asked worriedly frozen stiff in his arms.

"You're eyes their green. Don't get me wrong their nice, just wanted expecting that so bloody early." Bonnie relaxed considerably and surprised him when she kissed him full on the lips.

"Better get up before Harry does." Bonnie said trying to get when Draco kept his arms locked around her. She glared at him only to make him smirk.

"I knew you liked me. Confess your love to me." Draco commanded making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"No thanks, I don't need to feed that giant ego of yours. It wasn't all that great." Bonnie said with a wicked smirk as she got out from Draco's grip.

"Mark my words woman I will get you to say it." Bonnie took her things into the bathroom to get changed leaving Draco lying there with a stupid smirk on his face.

While Bonnie bathed, she contemplated the letter she had gotten. _'Beware of personas of those who are not.'_ The seal was from her Uncle's seal he had made himself. He always used gold wax and the seal was the head of a lion with a constellation on its forehead. Her Uncle was supposedly killed after a duel between him and her mother. She only heard shouts from the other side of the door when it happened. He was a very good man unlike the darkness that seemed to encompass the rest of her family. If he were dead, then either someone had broken into his private library and used his things or someone knew her location. She finished up and put her uniform on before stepping out.

Snape and McGonagall were they and Madame Pomfrey was attending to Harry's wounds. She didn't see Draco so she figured he was using the other shower.

"Well Mister Potter it seems you're all healed up. No more running into trouble now. I expect one last semester without seeing you in this wing." She scolded but she smiled and patted his shoulder lovingly. Harry nodded and scurried into the bathrooms to shower and get ready for the day. Six eyes were now looking at her and they all seemed to have noticed the lack of blue in her eyes.

"They changed overnight." Bonnie offered an explanation which they all seemed to understand.

"They three of us were thinking," McGonagall began and that was never a good sign. "We will send Mister Potter to the Great hall then we will all sit down and explain what is going on to Mister Malfoy."

"No," Bonnie immediately rejected the idea. "I will tell me, on my own terms. This isn't something you just sit down and tell someone. I will tell him by tonight, and I will tell you his decision." She said firmly when Draco walked out and offered her a smile which she returned. His entrance ended their discussion and they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie had been lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Draco's previous question.

"Oh, no, sorry, I was just lost in my mind for a moment."

"I see." Draco answered and they went to the Slytherin table in silence.

Breakfast soon ended and while they were acting normal around one another, Bonnie couldn't bring herself to tell Draco everything. Classes flew by and soon lunch was over as well. She forced herself to say something but nothing came out. After their classes she pulled him aside into a dark alcove.

"If you wanted to kiss me you could have just asked." Bonnie felt Draco lean in but she put her hand against his chest.

"Draco, I need to tell you something, a lot of something's actually. Can we go somewhere to talk?" Bonnie asked quietly. The sounds of students bustling in the halls faded as they all went off to eat in the great hall.

"Room of Requirement," Draco said before grabbing her hand and pulling her from the alcove. They came to the blank faced wall and Draco let go of her hand before pacing in front of the wall. Soon two large mahogany doors appeared and they went inside. It was a cozy living room with a fire burning, a large sofa, a coffee table in front of the sofa and two mugs of hot cocoa on the table. She walked over and sat down on one side taking off her outer robe and tossing it aside.

"So what else have you been keeping from me Ms. Tannehill? I think I've been rather patient with you keeping secrets in all." Draco was facing her, his eyes full of curiosity and distrust.

"I see you already know my last name." She commented remembering how Snape scolded her and Draco was still asleep, or at least she thought he was.

"I know all about your family as well. Quite a dark family, it doesn't seem like you would fit-"

"You're my soul mate." Bonnie burst out finally, she had to say it or she never would. "The whole thing with the change, I had to find my mate by tonight or I wouldn't complete the transition. I'm sure you've heard of the soul bonds in pureblood tradition." Draco was stiff; his hands were in tight fists and anger blazed in his eyes. He got up and paced the room unable to sit still. Bonnie watched as Draco paced before he whirled on her.

"What does this mean? That I have no choice but to complete the bond with you, or we both die." Draco shouted angrily and Bonnie sighed heavily, she had a hunch Draco would react like this. She had been thinking about it all day and now she realized why she had put this off so long.

"No Draco, because this is a curse, it's different that the soul bond." Which it was, "You get a choice. You can choose to accept me or not and if you don't we can just go our separate ways. You won't die if you choose not to go through with it."

"I have a choice? How do you know?"

"Because I'm the one who's cursed Draco, even if I would die, I would still give you a choice."

"Why would you do that?"

"You would do the same for me." Bonnie said and grabbed a mug of cocoa and took a sip of the still hot liquid. It gave her a reason to look away from those stormy eyes. She didn't know what would happen tonight. She could die, she might not, she wasn't exactly sure anymore. She knew she couldn't look up into those gray eyes anymore.

"I need to go," Draco walked out of the room in hast and she sighed to herself. She wasn't in the mood to be the great hall with everyone after being rejected.

"I'm sorry lass," Bonnie looked up to see Sir Lander standing in a portrait that wasn't there before. She smiled figuring the room made one appear.

"It's okay; I know I did the right thing. Who knows, the book was all wrong so who knows what will come off tonight." Bonnie finished her cocoa before putting it back down on the table and laid down on the sofa looking up at Sir Lander.

"You did a very noble thing. Not many people would be willin' to do such a thing for another person."

"I guess your knight code rubbed off on me." Bonnie snickered to herself and closed her eyes humming softly to herself when Sir Lander spoke again.

"Are you afraid?"

"I heard death is only the next great adventure." They spent the rest of the night in that room talking about everything from philosophy to what life might be like after tonight.

Draco had gone to the great hall to mull things over in his mind. He ate silently and didn't see Snape's eyes boring into his head. Dinner passed uneventfully and he wondered what he would say to Bonnie when he went back to the room of requirement.

"Malfoy," he turned to see Potter coming up to him as he made his way to the room of requirement.

"What is it Potter? I have somewhere I need to be right now." Potter motioned for him to follow him and he did.

"Remember the day on the staircase when it suddenly shifted violently?" Draco nodded as they continued to walk down a lonely corridor, near myrtle's bathroom. "Hermione found a newspaper dated exactly a week before hand. It seems a group of death eaters escaped."

"So what Potter, are you implying something?" Draco stopped glaring at Potter now.

"Would you shut your bloody trap and listen? It said four death eaters escaped, however, the day before Bonnie arrived in the forest, and three were captured."

"Only three?" Draco asked the color leaving his face. "Who didn't they capture?"

"Yes, and one was said to have been spotted near Hogsmeade. It was Alecto-" The floor beneath them disappeared and they fell for what felt like minutes. They dropped onto cold, wet flooring unceremoniously. They both groaned at the lack of a cushioning charm either of them thought to cast. Draco was the first to get up and look around and froze when he saw the basilisk skeleton down the hall.

"Potter where the hell are we," Draco commanded as he got up and looked around.

"The Chamber of Secrets," He said with a flushed face.


	11. Of Fangs and Claws

Of Fangs and Claws

"_The Chamber of Secrets,"_ _He said with a flushed face._

While Harry went to go to tell Malfoy, Ron and Hermione hurried to find Snape. Sure enough they found him as soon as they ran into him as they turned the corner. All three of them were knocked on the floor. Snape stood immediately and glowered down at the two Gryffindor's.

"Why in the blazes were you running? Ten points from both of you for running in the corridor." Snape scolded his tone like ice. Ron helped Hermione up, and was going to have a fit if Hermione didn't speak up first.

"Professor, we found something rather interesting." She then went on to explain in great detail about the death eaters' escape and timely appearance of Bonnie. Snape's expression grew darker with every word. "Professor we know nothing about this girl, and her name is registered to a dark family who in fact were planning on joining Voldemort should he have won!"

"Enough!" Snape shouted at the girl his blood boiling and his breathing erratic. "Ms. Tannehill has told us precisely what happened in her former life and I can assure you that she does not share her family views. I would hope Ms. Granger that you would not go around shouting theories when you do not understand the severity that girl is under." Hermione lowered her head and Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where are Misters Potter and Malfoy as well as Ms. Tannehill?" Snape asked attempting not to kill the golden couple as everyone had elected to call them. He abhorred the name but after all it did fit nicely. Ron and Hermione shared an incredulous look before looking back to Snape. In the pit of his stomach he knew something very bad had begun to unfold.

"Harry ran off to talk to Malfoy and we have no idea where they went off. We thought Bonnie was with you since she wasn't at dinner." Ron replied and screams rang throughout the halls. Snape ran towards the noise both Gryffindor's tailing him. They turned the corner to find a hysterical girl crying into the arms of Longbottom who looked white as a sheet.

"What happened," Snape shouted at the two and Neville just nudged his head to the wall. Snape turned around to find a carcass ripped to shreds no hope of defining what it was. However words on the wall were written in blood.

"_They will die before the Hunter's moon is high. I will finish the task before unveiling my mask._ What does this mean Professor?" Hermione spoke the words aloud before turning to Snape who was as white as Malfoy. He sent off a patronus and turned to Longbottom and the Hufflepuff he was tending to.

"Longbottom, was she the one who first found this?" Snape asked and he nodded and the girl slowly turned to face Snape.

"Hannah, it's okay, Snape can help." Snape almost felt the need to correct his statement but he needed answers.

"I-I didn't see a-anything. I w-was coming a-around the c-corridor to f-find Neville wh-when I heard voices. One didn't even sound h-human at all." A sob escaped her but she took some shaky, deep breaths before continuing. "I heard t-three names that they spoke of. The voices vanished a-and I came around the corner to s-see this."

"Who were they talking about? How many voices were there?" Snape questioned urgently.

"T-two voices. Malfoy, Harry, and Bonnie" Hannah finished and McGonagall appeared soon after with the teachers. Andes actually fainted on seeing the mess, though she had a curious necklace on that he had never seen before.

"I want this school locked down, dispatch the ghosts and portraits, I want to know who did this. This entire school must be searched, keep all students In their common rooms but do not alert them. You all go to Gryffindor tower immediately. Take roll I want to know if anyone is missing. Professor Andes," She addressed once the woman came to. "Take them away from her. Hannah, do not go back to your dormitory. Hermione set her up in the head boys' room in the tower." Andes led them to the tower and everyone began to search the castle. After everyone left Snape grabbed McGonagall's arm and looked at her fearfully.

"Hannah the blubbering girl spoke of hearing two voices, one not even human. They spoke of three people, Potter, Malfoy and Bonnie. Three people who have not been seen since dinner."

"The Chamber of bloody Secrets, of that's wonderful, I just dreamed of coming down here!" Draco cried out and Harry merely rolled his eyes and dusted off his robes.

"Oh yes Malfoy, I just love coming back down here after I had hoped to leave this place behind after second year." Potter grumbled and realization dawned on Malfoy. The basilisk, Potter, the paralyzed students.

"You killed _that_ basilisk when you were bloody twelve. Merlin I think I might almost have a new found respect for you great big daft idiot. Now how do we get out of here?" Draco commented and looked around. He took off his cloak realizing how sticky and humid it was in the tunnel.

"Well last time fawkes- hang on" Harry paused and turned on Draco looking at him dumbfounded, "did you almost just give me, Harry Potter, a compliment?" Draco began rolling up his sleeves with a huff.

"Who cares? Bonnie's bloody attitude is probably rubbing off on me. You tell anyone what I just said and Merlin I will, I will, kick your ass." Malfoy stuttered but nodded at Harry who just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, my lips are sealed. Didn't realize you were turning soft eh Malfoy?" Harry mocked and Draco shoved him with no real malice behind it.

"Like you should talk lover boy, I head the Weasley girl has you wrapped around her finger." Harry shoved back but it wasn't hard and they both smirked at one another.

"Shove off Malfoy. Figures I had to get you in the Chamber of Secrets just to have a normal, at least to us, conversation with you," Harry commented as he began looking around for a way out.

"The sooner we leave the better. I may even consider giving you the first hex at whoever cursed us again." Draco said and looked around the tunnel.

"How nice, well last time I was carried out of here, but I came down through myrtle's bathroom. Let's try getting out through the bathroom otherwise we have to find another way out. Draco simply nodded and followed Harry without complaint to the large circular door. Harry stood in front of the door and tried speaking parseltongue without actually having it anymore. The door didn't move and he rubbed the back of his neck as Draco shivered.

"I hate that." Draco said though his malice didn't seem directed at him as he unconsciously rubbed his left forearm. Harry tried again with no luck so he sighed and turned around.

"No luck, looks like we need to find another way out. Don't suppose you can sprout wings can you?" Harry asked earning another swipe from Draco.

"Sod off, though I wish I had some right about now. Or at least a spell to make us fly out," Draco sighed heavily as they began to make their way through the vast set of tunnels.

"Any sign of them?" Snape asked desperately as he came to meet McGonagall. He could tell by her expression that she had no such luck. No one could find any of the three children, but everyone was accounted for and in the houses. His heart was racing and he was starting to become frantic. It had been at least four hours since any of them were seen. There was neither a sight nor sound of anything unusual in the castle, and this worried him more.

"No such luck Severus, where else could any of them be?" McGonagall asked and they headed down the hallway down another corridor in hopes of finding them.

Bonnie had slowly begun turning pale and Lander was getting worried that Draco had not returned. He heard the commotion in the portrait when a knight suddenly arrived.

"Sorry sir, jus' lookin' for a madman. Charge!" The knight galloped away and Bonnie blinked her eyes open.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked and Peeves popped through the floor.

"Ooo, Bon Bon, Peevsie found Bon Bon! There's a madman, no one knows who, but Peevsie found you!" He rhymed and he floated over to lie on the arm of the chair.

"Peeves, tell me what's going on." Bonnie said and he smirked that devilish grin of his and snickered.

"Someone is in the castle and wrote blood on the wall. Last time that happened Pottey was in the chamber! Pottey and ferret then fell through the floor!" Bonnie shivered and looked at Peeves.

"Peeves go tell Snape what you know, but don't tell him about me. Make sure they find them Peeves. If they can't get to where they are then you protect those boys for me Peeves. I will haunt you if anything happens to them." Bonnie threatened and Peeves cackled as he flew out of the room. Lander snickered at her as he leaned on a bench in the painting

"Seems someone has her spark even at death's door; I don't think I've ever seen a ghost quite so afraid."

"This is pointless; there must be another way out!" Harry growled and punched a wall and immediately regretted it when he broke his fist. Draco sighed and grabbed his hand and did a quick episkey on it. He then wrapped his tie around it before smacking his in the head. They had been roaming the halls and once again appeared in the tunnel they first came in. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot Potter, breaking your fist because one plan didn't work isn't going to get us out of here. Next thing you'll do is plant your ear against the wall again and tell me you hear something." Draco said and then froze shock written all over his face. Draco slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned.

"What is it," Harry asked warily as he watched Draco's antics. They were both looked horrid after crawling, kneeling, and wandering through the tunnels. Draco once again attempted to push his hair back into place almost reminding him of his unruly hair.

"I am so stupid, I just said it. Second year everyone said you put your ear to the wall because behind that wall there was something in the pipes right?" Harry nodded confusion written all over his face. "If we can find the pipes that led up to those walls we can blast them away and be out of here!" Draco said and Harry smirked and almost felt like hugging his enemy.

"Brilliant, who knew you were actually not a complete git when away from prying eyes." Draco rolled his eyes and Harry just laughed.

"Don't get used to it. Not unless you want to sit at the Slytherin table." Draco challenged with a smirk. Harry snorted at that wiping the look off of Draco's face.

"I was almost placed in Slytherin actually." Draco's jaw dropped and grabbed Harry to look him dead on.

"Are you bloody kidding me? I spent all these years hating your Gryffindor pride and you were almost placed in Slytherin? Merlin help me, we were almost friends!" Draco shook his head and tried to keep his hair out of his face.

"Actually before we go looking for those tunnels, why did you hate me all these years?" Draco blinked at his question and turned away without another answer. Harry grabbed his left forearm when Draco flinched away. "I'm sorry." Harry automatically apologized.

"Don't be, not your fault; I can't believe I'm having a heart to heart in a bloody chamber with a giant snake skeleton not ten feet away." Draco sighed heavily before crossing his arms and looking at Harry. "I wanted to be friends with you; you denied me friendship, so I sought out to make your life hell."

"Please tell me your joking," Harry said dryly and when Draco cocked an eyebrow at him it was his turn to groan. Draco threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"You can't blame a bloke; I'm used to getting everything I wanted. Not only that but you didn't even know me so I got peeved off." Draco said grumpily as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"You insulted Ron and his family; you peeved me off in the first place. Otherwise I probably would have decided to be friends with you. It's not like I had any before Ron." That last statement took Draco by surprise.

"You're telling me you were bloody pampered like a prince?" Draco said in a softer tone than before. Harry sighed and shook his head at him.

"Let me put it this way to you. My relatives are to Luscious when I am to Dobby. When he first lived with you anyways," Draco's eyes widened at that statement and he unwound his arms.

"Bloody hell mate, would explain why you were so skinny after every summer. Truce?" Draco said and stuck out his hand. Harry looked up and shook hands with him.

"Truce, as long as you don't become all mushy. I'd hate to see your soft side." Draco shoved him with a laugh.

"Oh shove off Potter, just because we called a truce doesn't mean I'm going to be inviting you over for sleepovers." Draco replied haughtily making Harry snicker. "Now where would those tunnels be?"

"I would assume in Salazar Slytherin's mouth. That's where the snake came out of." Draco shivered with a look of disgust on his face but followed Harry regardlessly. They went through the water and pulled themselves up into the stone mouth. They came inside a large room where they found large basilisk skins and lots of bones scattered over the entire floor.

"Charming, I must get the name of his decorator." Draco commented idly as he focused on not falling in a pit of bones. On one wall was another tunnel set in which they began to wander through until they actually had to climb up into and they were on another level.

"Seems like you were right Draco come on." Harry commented and they continued on their way until they had gotten up a multiple levels and when they both put their ears to the wall and heard nothing. It was pitch black. and they both had the tips of their wands glowing.

"Well, have to start somewhere. Would you like to do the honors?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged. They both turned away and Draco pointed his wand at wall behind him.

"Reducto!" He shouted and blew a large hole in the middle of the tunnel. Some small pieces of stone hit them, but most was blasted out into the hall.

Peeves had found Snape and McGonagall and stopped them by popping out in front of them successfully giving them both a fright. Peeves cackled before remembering what Bonnie told him.

"Pottey and Malfoy are in the Chamber of Secrets. Peevsie smart, Peesvie know where everything is! So does Bon Bon, Bon Bon told Peevsie to tell Snivelly where there were! Oopsies!" Peeves realized he had said too much and flew off. Snape and McGonagall hurried down the steps toward Myrtle's bathroom when they turned a corner and something exploded down the hall. Snape covered McGonagall and withdrew his wand. He turned the corner after hearing voices and was about to curse them when a spot of blonde hair was spotted.

"You too; what on earth were you doing!" Snape growled and walked over only to find a rather large tunnel behind the hole in the wall. Snape raised an eyebrow at that as McGonagall pulled both boys into a hug as the clock tower chimed ten times. Malfoy pulled away and cleared his throat.

"You see Professor Snape, Potter and I were talking when…" He began to retell the events which unfolded and McGonagall filled them in on what had transpired while they were down there.

"Is Bonnie with you?" Snape asked suddenly as he peered into the tunnel finding no sign of her.

"No last time I checked she was in the room of requirement when…" The moonlight poured in from windows and all the blood drained from Draco's face. He took off in a run towards the room with Potter, Snape and McGonagall all running after him telling him to stop. Draco came to the Room of Requirement and threw open the doors surprising Lander. He ran over to her side and shook her.

"Bonnie, wake up, Bonnie, stop fooling around wake up," Draco said urgently as Snape McGonagall and Harry all came into the room. Snape rushed over and did a few spells before placing his two fingers near to her pulse and one near nose to see if she were breathing. Snape stood up slowly and gulped.

"She is gone. She has no pulse." Snape said with a heavy heart. McGonagall came over and pulled him into a sided hug. Snape's face was expressionless despite the stray tear that rolled down his cheek.

"No, she's can't be dead. She said nothing would happen! You didn't give me a bloody chance to reject you!" Draco kissed her cold lifeless lips as tears streaked his cheeks. "Don't you die on me you stupid American; you and you're annoying Gryffindor habits. I swear to bloody Merlin I will hex the self-sacrificing bit out of you!" His sobs were muffled by the pillow she had laid her head on. Black veins covered every inch of her body from the curse finally taking hold of her. The only change to her appearance was a single lock of hair from behind her ear was blonde, like Draco's.

"She said even if I would die I would still give you a chance." Lander provided and looked at Bonnie and gulped as he looked at the clock and it slowly ticked to ten-twenty seven. A tinged blue fog came out through the portrait of Sir Lander. A ghostly apparition of the man stood before them and he smiled.

"What on earth is going on?" McGonagall asked as Snape wiped his cheek.

"I'm the one who cast the curse on her family. Before you try and kill me, even though I'm already dead, there's something you should know. First," He pointed to Bonnie and they noticed the black veins were receding and going towards her throat. Bonnie gasped and sat up only to vomit black liquid onto the carpet. Snape with a flick of his wand he vanished the mess and Bonnie did a spell on her mouth to get rid of the excess, before smacking Draco gently.

"Who are you calling a stupid American I'm not blubbering like-" She stopped and looked at his appearance, "What the heck happened to you?" Draco laughed and looked at Harry who smiled in return.

"Story for another day love," he gave her a kiss before hugging her close. "If you ever pull something like that again I will Lander nodded happily at the two before clearing his voice. Bonnie sat up, Draco at her side and Harry sitting on the arm near Draco. Bonnie tossed the pillow aside and Snape sat next to her with a small smile. McGonagall sat on the arm of the chair patting Snape's shoulder.

"Now Sir Lander could you possibly clear up one of the many mysteries surrounding Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked as she looked at the ghostly apparition.

"Of course, as you just witnessed, Bonnie expelled the curse from her body in the same fashion she purified her blood. In breaking the family curse she no longer has the effects of the change or the power that came with the curse. I originally placed the curse on her family after they used dark magic to conceive a child rather than doing it out of love. The curse was meant to make every newborn go through a change to expel the darkness that originated when that first child was born. And so darkness has moved through the blood line killed the first born child in most cases. The only way to break the curse would be if the child was different from the rest. I knew that child had come when a man came asking about the book I wrote about the curse and I begged the people who owned the book to give my portrait, which I tied my soul to, to the man. That's when I was introduced to Bonnie and I knew she was no ordinary girl. Despite all that happened to her, she just wanted a friend and even through her years, she never lost the good inside her soul." Lander said and paused looking at the clock on the mantel.

"I cast the curse at ten-twenty seven, five hundred and thirty seven years ago today." Lander said and turned to smile at Bonnie and Draco. "Draco helped immensely. By neither denying nor confirming his acceptance of their bond, he literally put her in a half state, not dead or alive. When the time came, she broke the curse, for good. I finally found someone in the Tannehill line that was capable of love. However, Bonnie, your fight is not over. Your parents, even though the curse is gone, will still try and harvest your magic. As far as we know, no one else but the people in this room know that the curse has been broken. After the Harvest moon, you will be safe from the ritual but not their wrath. I think it would be safe if you took on a new identity." Bonnie nodded and Draco laced her fingers with hers.

"My word child, I am glad you are safe. The three of us will discuss that later. You will be staying at Hogwarts Sir Lander, I do believe a fresh set of eyes would help us find out who's been running about in my halls." McGonagall stated and Sir Lander bowed to her.

"Ask what you will of me, my sword my strength, are yours Milday." Sir Lander said and his old portrait frame vanished for it was no longer needed. Bonnie was informed of everything as Draco and Harry both explained their time in the Chamber of Secrets.

"It was Draco's idea after all." Harry said tapping his shoulder and Draco smirked.

"Yes well, I would have roamed those tunnels for days if I didn't have you to yell at. It's when my greatest epiphanies happen." McGonagall huffed and crossed her arms looking at the boys.

"After eight years of you two bickering and the Chamber of Secrets made you call a truce. You two will never seize to surprise me." McGonagall chuckled happily and Snape merely rolled his eyes.

"Whose idea was it to blow a hole into the hallway?" Snape asked with a quirk of his brow. Draco smirked and flipped his hair out of his face.

"Mine of course. I take full credit for that one." Draco said clearly impressed with what he had done.

"I think we all deserve a good night's sleep." McGonagall said as the tower chimed eleven times. "Severus, go by the hallway and fix the hole won't you? You three need to report to Poppy in the morning, especially you Miss Bonnie. Severus and I will meet you there shortly after." They all left the room of requirement and Lander kissed Bonnie's head before vanishing through the castle.

McGonagall took Harry to Gryffindor tower and sent a patronus to each Professor. Severus took Draco and Bonnie first stopping off at the hallway to fix the damage. Snape first consulted the hole and nodded his head in acceptance.

"Excellent job of spell work Mister Malfoy." Snape commented before the stones piled back in place and re-sealed the wall. They began to walk again until Bonnie grabbed Snape's sleeve as she stared at the wall. "What is it?"

"Draco and Harry both went into the Chamber but they were the only two there. They find the only way out is through the dead basilisks den and have to blow a hole in the hallway to get out." Draco and Snape gave one another a look before looking back at Bonnie who was looking at the wall.

"Yes that is correct but we do not follow. What is your point?" Snape asked as the Bonnie finally turned to look at both of them.

"My point is, if the people who wrote the blood message on the wall, and want them both dead then why didn't they bother to interact with them. Why did they do it in the first place? What if what they wanted wasn't Draco or Harry but was in the Chamber itself? That would mean we have more than just those two people with different agendas at Hogwarts." Snape realized what Bonnie was talking about and looked to the wall himself. The wall was left unguarded for an entire hour, so anyone or anything could have found the hole and gone down.

"We shall mull over that tomorrow. Let's get you back to the common room." Snape said in a quiet tone as they made their way back to the common room. A snake was curled into a ball close by watching the three people interact from the shadows. It waited until they were gone before changing into a human with an evil laugh.

"My, my," the voice whispered with a hiss, "It seems someone is too smart for their own good. I can't have her finding out my secret just yet."

"Sevitra cygnio _emparta_!" A voice cursed and watched Harry and Draco fall to the chamber of secrets. A person transformed into a snake just as two figures arrived. One was very much human, while the other was deformed, and animalistic. A throaty growl came from the beast as a dead carcass appeared. The beast wrote the message on the wall as they talked.

"What are we going to do with them?" The beast growled as foam dripped from its mouth.

"Malfoy, Potter, and the new girl Tanon? Don't worry, I have everything sorted out for each one of them." The human spoke before she nodded at the work they had done.

"Someone is cominggg," The beast said urgently and they hurried down a corridor and opened a door in the wall that couldn't be seen. Just before they closed the door, screams rang throughout the halls.

When she heard the explosion she hurried towards it and prayed it was from the boys she sent to the chamber itself. She hid in an alcove as they all rushed past. She waited a few moments before coming out and seeing the hole in the wall with the tunnel behind it. She wanted to scream in happiness, her plan worked. So she climbed up into the tunnel and used a spell to locate what she wanted. After many tunnels and levels later she was inside the beasts den. She looked around and went outside the stone mouth and found the skeleton. She hurried out and pulled out a large plastic bag she was carrying. She pulled out multiple teeth and lay the in the bag before sealing it. She pulled out a dragon hide bag and placed the fangs inside before she made her way once more to the corridor. She had to shift into a snake and hide in the corner when she heard voices coming down the hall. She curled her body around the fangs in the dragon hide bag and watched them as they talked amongst one another. Her eyes were on the girl who realized anyone could have gone into the chamber. She hissed as they walked away. Once they were gone she transformed back and picked up her bag.

"My, my," the voice whispered with a hiss, "It seems someone is too smart for their own good. I can't have her finding out my secret just yet." A woman in her signature vomit green robes cast a glamour charm to hide her true face before making her way back to her room.


	12. Cruella Deville

Cruella Deville

Draco walked out of his room to find Bonnie waiting for him near the portrait. They smiled at one another.

"I'm surprised you waited." Draco drawled as he walked over until he was in front of her.

"I thought about, but then I remembered you're supposed to be watching me. So I figured I could spare a few minutes and wait." Bonnie smirked at Draco and pulled on his tie to pull him into a kiss. Draco didn't take long to react as his arms snaked around her waist. They both fought for dominance as they kissed feverishly. Bonnie dragged her tongue across Draco's bottom lip only making him press her against the wall. Bonnie's nails massaged Draco's scalp before lacing her fingers in his hair. Draco pulled away both of them breathing erratically and lips plumped from kissing frantically. Draco placed gentle kisses all over her face before kissing her lips once more. Bonnie smiled softly as Draco pulled her close tucking his head down into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let her eyes close. She didn't realize how much she had needed him to be close to her until she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't ever leave me." Draco whispered into her neck after a while. A blush creeped onto her cheeks and she pushed him back to look in those stormy eyes of his.

"I couldn't leave you if I tried. I go to sleep and you fall into some chamber. You're lost without me." Draco laughed softly before kissing her again. She kissed back before they pulled away and he picked up her lock of blonde hair among the mess of black.

"It suits you. Now come along, we have to get to the hospital wing." Draco said as he tried to fix his hair. He gave up and slung his arm around her shoulders. She moved his cloak aside and put her hand in the back pocket of his trousers sending a shiver up his back. He gave her a devilish smile and pulled her closer.

"Bloody nun my arse." Draco said making Bonnie roll her eyes. She gave Draco's ass a squeeze making him jump slightly at the unexpected squeeze.

"Excuse me, just because I put my hand in your back pocket doesn't mean I've ravish every boy within sight. You just have a nice ass." Bonnie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'd hope you didn't because then I would have a lot of guys to kill." Draco commented pointing his nose in the air. Bonnie merely rolled her eyes and as they neared the hospital she put her hand around his waist.

"Be careful Draco, I might have to knock down that ego of yours, publicly." Bonnie commented Draco laughed.

"Oh please, you couldn't do anything to my ego even if you tried." Draco said in a matter of fact tone that made Bonnie bite back a devious smile. As they entered the hospital wing Bonnie used her nails to tickle Draco's sides making him burst out laughing like a little kid. He scrambled to get away and unceremoniously stepped on his cloak. He fell onto a heap on the floor making the Gryffindor's close by laugh at him. Draco moved the cloak covering his face and glared at Bonnie.

"I did try to warn you darling." Bonnie said with an innocent smile. She walked over to one of the beds when her gaze locked onto Snape's. She saw that look of approval in his eyes and she got a firm nod in return. She sat on one of the beds and watched Draco saunter over and sat across from her making her laugh.

"I don't trust you anymore you crazed woman." Draco said turning his face away from her as Madame Pomfrey started bustling about.

"The crazed woman you love, and who might like you in return. Depends on what day of the week it is." Bonnie said in a fake British accent. Draco made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes.

"Americans nowadays, what do you mean, everyone loves me. You just can't admit it your prune." Ron snickered in the background and Draco turned to narrow his eyes at him.

"I am not a prune you sex hound." Bonnie grumbled under her breath only to get Snape's inquiring gaze at her.

"Speak for yourself Malfoy, I sure don't love you. Though I guess I can't hate you after your bloody truce." Ron grumbled and Draco waved off his concern.

"Truce or no truce, you're still-" He found a lip locking charm on his lips and glared at Bonnie who put her hands up and pointed at Snape.

"Do refrain from speaking badly in my presence Mister Malfoy. I do not enjoy taking points from my house." After Draco's nod he cancelled the charm.

Madame Pomfrey then bustled over to check out Draco and Bonnie. She moved Bonnie's hair aside and Snape grabbed the lock of blonde in question.

"What is this?" Snape asked curiously and Bonnie shrugged.

"No clue, Lander says it happened after I went into the in between state. I'm full blooded veela now, or I was. I have no clue" She said and sighed rubbing her face.

"As long as you don't turn into Cruella Deville I don't see a problem with it." Snape smirked as her jaw dropped at his muggle reference. Draco and Ron looked confused as Hermione and Harry laughed.

"I don't get it." Ron and Draco said in unison once again narrowing their eyes at one another.

"I'll explain it to you later Ron. It's a muggle reference." Hermione said patting his arm comfortingly. Draco looked between Snape's satisfied smirk and Bonnie's slack jawed expression.

"Holy freaking mother of Merlin you watched _Disney_." Bonnie said emphasizing the last word and Snape rolled his eyes before putting two fingers under her jaw to close it.

"There are many things about me that would surprise you evidently." Snape said and she shook her head with a laugh.

"All three of you are cleared. How you two got through that chamber with bare minimum scratches is absolutely astounding." Pomfrey said looking between Draco and Harry. They all walked to the great hall and Draco grabbed Bonnie's hand lacing their fingers together.

"Oh, now you want to be close to me?" Bonnie asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Draco smirked and just as they walked into the great hall he pulled her in for a kiss. Bonnie melted into the kiss, but when he pulled away she smacked his arm. "Ponce," Draco just smiled at her slightly dazed expression. They sat next to one another, but her eyes flickered over the table of Professors. Her eyes locked onto the gaze of the Transfiguration teacher, they watched one another before he broke the gaze to put food on his plate. She watched him closely and then moved on to Andes, who seemed entirely too full of herself today. She ignored the front table and went back to focusing on Draco as well as the food that appeared on her plate.

"Hey I don't you to feed me. I think you should eat two plates twiggy." Bonnie remarked and Draco narrowed his eyes at her. He pulled her close to whisper something in her ear.

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off you could've just asked. I know you're dying to see me naked so I can ravish you senseless." Draco whispered and smiled successfully when she turned bright red and put her head in her hands.

"I'm thinking of ways to kill you creatively as possible." Draco snorted and nudged her with his elbow. She begun eating after she felt the heat leaving her face.

For a couple of days everyone was on edge as word of what happened got around, but after a week passed everything went back to normal. Not a peep was heard out of any corner of the castle. McGonagall and Snape worried more so each day, for who would leave a note like that and let things die down into a simmer?


	13. A Lion's Seal

**A/N: The last chapter was to wrap up everything that had happened. It's about a little over a week later. I wanted to get forward in this story without going through all the boring stuff. **

**Just to clarify, Bonnie is like any other witch, no more special powers. Only two things didn't go back to normal, her matured body, and the single lock of blonde hair behind her left ear. She still will do wand less magic because I still like the idea of it, but nothing super powered like when she was going through the change.**

A Lion's Seal

Bonnie and Draco had become part of the rumor mill as much as Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and the new blossoming relationship between Neville and the Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott. They still snapped comments at one another, but had become very comfortable around one another. Ron even came over to the Slytherin table at one point with Harry to challenge Draco to a chess match. They now had chess matches after dinner every day.

Bonnie had been spending her time between Draco and Snape mainly. They had made many potions together and even just sat by the fire talking in his quarters. Bonnie realized she was becoming very fond of his company, she wondered what Snape would think of becoming her father. Everything was going smoothly, and in the back of Bonnie's mind, she knew it was too good to be true.

Bonnie was currently sitting In McGonagall's office after she had called both her and Snape into a meeting.

"Ah good you're both here." McGonagall walked in and sat in her large high back chair behind the desk. "Oh wipe that look off your face deary, you're not in trouble. Unless of course you have reason to think you are." McGonagall asked Bonnie, who then had Snape staring at her from the seat next to her.

"Actually for once I am innocent, that's why I was worried. " McGonagall nodded at her and she took the tea try from the house elf and set it on her desk.

"As Sir Lander said over a week ago, you are still not safe from your parents until late January when the harvest moon sets in the sky." McGonagall said pouring them both tea and stirred in the milk and sugar the way they both liked. Bonnie briefly wondered how she knew how she liked her tea. _Maybe she has tea sensing powers._

"More like I'll never be safe from those psychopaths," Bonnie muttered into her hot tea.

"I agree with you my dear that is why I think we should not only make you a resident of this country but change your last name, perhaps even your first name, but everyone can continue to call you Bonnie as your nickname." Bonnie nodded setting her tea on the saucer on her desk and looked to Snape.

"What do you think Professor Snape?" Bonnie asked surprising the man in question. He turned to look at her for a moment before turning to McGonagall.

"I do believe that would suffice, however, she is of legal age in the wizarding world, but they will still want a parent name of file. Otherwise they will know she has ultimately runaway and will contact the aurors. That would not be the wised choice. I think we should consult this matter further until the break. During that time we can figure out the fine details." Snape offered crossing one leg over his knee.

"That's a good point Severus, how would you feel about that Bonnie; would that suffice?" McGonagall asked and she finished her tea.

"Yes, but I don't want some random person being my guardian or adopting me if it goes that far. I want someone I know, but otherwise I see no problem in changing my name, I never really liked it anyways." They talked for another hour over names, what paperwork they would need, who would be a proper candidate, and McGonagall thought it would be better suited to let Bonnie herself choose the candidate to be her guardian. Though the sparkle in her eyes seemed to know exactly who she wanted to be her guardian, or rather father, but she would settle for guardian. After that hour it was time for dinner and Bonnie was excused to go to the great hall. Once Bonnie was out of ear shot McGonagall looked at Snape.

"You know what she wants Severus. My question is, do you want it as well or should I begin looking for another guardian for her?" McGonagall asked softly, and he looked away from her.

"I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child Minerva."

"She's not a child Severus, she's seventeen years old. All the girl needs is a home to come back to, a father to guide her, and to love her. I've seen the way you act with her; you are not your father Severus." Minerva walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "I will let you think it over. I do believe we have a dinner to go to." She walked to the door, Snape following her, but his mind elsewhere. Could he be the father Bonnie desperately wanted?

Bonnie sat down next to Draco whispering what happened in the office to him. He nodded and kissed her cheek with a smirk. They held hands under the table as they talked to Blaise and Pansy about the latest gossip which got more and more amusing every day.

"…there's this other rumor that she's pregnant with Potter's baby but Andes cursed the baby to only love the color vomit green." Pansy said and everyone laughed because really they got more and more ridiculous. Andes then came in and with her heels pounding heavily on the stone floor stopped behind her.

"Ms. Tanon, I need your parents to sign this permission form immediately." Bonnie turned to look at her, her grip tightening on Draco's hand.

"You do realize my parents are in America, it will take a while for it to come back." Bonnie lied smoothly and raised an eyebrow at her Professor.

"You do realize that should this permission form not be signed promptly, that I will take it up with the Headmistress."

"Yet you haven't had the decency to explain what exactly I'm signing and why I have not seen any other student of your sign it." Bonnie challenged and the entire hall quieted down to listen to the commotion. Andes slammed the paper down on the table, but Bonnie didn't flinch at her sudden movement keeping eye contact.

"Talk to me like that again _Ms. Tanon _and I will personally see to it that-" Draco turned on the woman shoving her out of Bonnie's face.

"You dare touch my girlfriend in any manner and I will personally see to you being fired and getting your teaching license revoked. You would do well to remember your place and to whom you are speaking to. Do not make me call my father and alert him of the severity of your teaching methods. I don't believe the ministry would be all too pleased about hearing you attack not only an innocent student, but Harry Potter himself." Draco threatened blackmailing the Professor in front of him. Andes raised her want at Draco and he just smirked, hands neatly folded across his chest.

"Professor Andes, lower your wand immediately!" McGonagall's voice boomed into the hall and whispered erupted as Professor Andes stalked out of the hall. Snape walked over to them and seeing that were unharmed gave them both firm nods. He held out his hand and she handed him the parchment. He stuffed it in his pocket and continued onto the head table.

"I hate that stupid vomit woman. She annoys me half to death. If she even comes near you…" Draco trailed off as Bonnie laced her fingers with his and leaned into him.

"Seeing you all protective over me was very sexy. Talk about using that name of yours to your advantage. Thank you." Bonnie kissed Draco and the smile that blossomed on his face made it all worth it.

"I think Snape will be awarding me points for protecting a fellow student." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Easy there Draco, you're no Prince Charming yet."

"But I am a prince."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," They smiled at one another when a note landed on her empty place setting as well as Draco's. Bonnie looked up and noticed Harry was holding up a similar envelope. Bonnie let go of Draco's hand to do the spells Snape had taught her to check for portkeys', curses, and anything else that might be in the letter. It just had her name on the front and when she turned it over; she found the familiar lion stamp. She opened it to find another riddle like piece of advice.

'_Be wary of traveling alone, for all bad happens in the unknown.'_ A look at Draco's note realized it had said the same thing.

"What do you think it means?" Draco asked and she looked around the hall seeing that Professor Janetson was gone. Her brows furrowed for a moment as she studied the card.

"It means someone is planning something very naughty and under no circumstances should you, Harry, and I be alone anywhere in castle or near the forbidden forest." Bonnie said and looked at the seal she purposely kept intact.

"You two got one of them letters too?" Ron asked after the golden trio walked over after most of the Slytherin table had vanished. It was chess time for Draco and Ron, but Bonnie planned on talking with Harry who sat in front of her. Hermione sat down on the other side of Ron who was sitting in front of Draco setting up the board. Bonnie still didn't think Hermione trusted her after she looked up her family. Then again she couldn't exactly blame her; she had a freaky family.

"Yes, so did Bonnie." Draco commented and nodded to the head table where Snape and McGonagall sat together talking idly. They had taken up staying afterwards once their chess games started on a daily basis.

"What do you think they mean?" Harry asked Bonnie as she twirled the note in her hands.

"It's obviously a warning, but to say the unknown, it has me on edge. Why would we go into the unknown? This is the second time I've gotten a letter from the same person." That gained Harry's attention.

"What did the first one say?" Harry asked in a quieter tone and Bonnie leaned her head on her hand.

"Beware of personas of those who are not. I'll be back; I need to talk to Professor Snape." Bonnie got up and walked to the head table. She handed the letter over to Snape who looked it over before handing it to McGonagall.

"This is the second one you've received from that unknown sender." Snape stated as he watched McGonagall try some spells on the letter.

"Yes, except Draco and Harry also received one this time as well. I must confess that I know that seal. It belonged to my Uncle. He was a good man, and I remembered him showing him showing me that exact seal in his personal library. He was a lawyer as well and my mother killed him in a duel or so I thought. I figured either he is still alive or someone who knew my Uncle is here with his seal." Bonnie commented as her two professors' look at the note and seal.

"If he were here, why would he not come out and say he was here?" Snape asked curiously but his tone was tense.

"He was cursed to be a werewolf when he was ten by a wizard wronged by my family. We both figured out a potion that he could at least control himself when in his werewolf form, but it doesn't contain the wolf urges in him. He's probably afraid he would do more harm to me rather than good." Snape nodded at her answer when McGonagall spoke up.

"Why would he say the unknown, do you think he just rhymes, if it is your Uncle who is sending these letters?"

"Well if it were sent to me, just about this entire country would be unknown to me. The fact that he, or whoever it is sent it to Harry and Draco makes me think whoever is up to no good is going to try and draw us out to somewhere, like a trap. Perhaps even that's a trick, I don't know what to think anymore, but I still wanted you to read it." Bonnie said before nodding to the Professors and walking back to the table to watch Draco and Ron go about their chess battles.


	14. Padfoot

Padfoot

Later that night, after almost pulling apart Draco and Ron who were tied in score of battles won, Bonnie was in Draco's room. She had already told him about the seal since he hated secrets. It really didn't bother her since she knew if she didn't tell Draco something, she would eventually. They were lying on his bed cuddled up together enjoying the silence. They had both changed into comfier clothes to relax in. Bonnie chose rolled up sweatpants and a t-shirt while Draco opted out for slacks and an undershirt. Bonnie seriously wondered if he had ever owned anything but fancy clothes. There was a loud banging coming from the portrait near there room. It didn't stop until someone burst in and begun pounding on their door. Bonnie and Draco immediately got up and walked over.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco yelled at the door before opening it and found a sweaty Ron.

"Harry's gone missing; you have to help us find him. He got a letter from Ginny to meet him at the pitch and after he left Ginny walked in!" Ron said as he tried to breathe after probably running all the way down to the dungeons.

"Weasley, what are you doing down here causing a riot." Snape snipped as he walked over to the students from his quarters.

"Harry went out to meet Ginny at the pitch and five minutes later Ginny walked into the common room. Let's go!" Bonnie rushed out and the three students ran out of the room towards the pitch. Bonnie saw Snape's familiar doe prance off and followed behind them easily.

"You children are going to be the death of me this year." Snape shouted at them, but they didn't stop running until they saw flashes of spells near the forests edge. Bonnie watched as she saw a werewolf coming up from behind where Harry was. That overly large gray wolf she unfortunately had encountered before.

"That's him! That's my Uncle, I'd know that wolf anywhere." Bonnie said as they got closer to the scene unfolding nearby. Harry screamed as he was hit with a curse and the wolf jumped over him and chased someone into the forest. Draco caught Bonnie as she tried to run into the forest but he didn't let her go.

"Bonnie no, this could be a trap. Don't you dare think about it, I will stun you before I let you run after a werewolf, Uncle or not." Bonnie seized her struggle and looked at Harry writhing in pain. Snape was performing spells on Harry while Ron kept his best friend elevated pinning Harry to his chest.

"It hurts, make it stop!" Harry cried out which was followed by a blood freezing scream. Ron's face had turned pale white and if he weren't holding his best friend, he would be marching into that forest himself.

"Bonnie, Draco, go over to Hagrid's hut, and get me four leaves of the Bander tree and a tablespoon of pumpkin! Hurry and be careful." Bonnie and Draco ran to the hut while Snape levitated Harry to the hut in swift strides while Ron looked around, wand at the ready. Bonnie got the leaves while Draco got the pumpkin. Snape was over in a moment's notice yelling at Hagrid to get him a petal and mortar. Hagrid came out with it and saw Harry. Snape hurriedly made the simple potion with what he had.

"Weasley, hold him firmly, this is going to hurt." Snape said and after Ron's nod he lifted his shirt and pressed in the mixture to the cursed area. Harry screamed again, but not before they all heard a throaty growl behind them. Bonnie turned and in front of everyone motioning for everyone to stay quiet. Ron put a hand over Harry's mouth and Bonnie put her hands up, but saw the bloody dripping from the gray wolf's mouth. The blood from Harry's wound attracted him, those wolf urges kicking in.

"Uncle Ned it's me, Bonnie. You remember me; all those times you tucked me in at night." Bonnie flinched slightly at the bark the wolf suddenly let out, but didn't back down. "I know you're in their Uncle Ned, I know you can hear me, and I know you can fight this. You once told me the only way you can break a curse is if you want to, so break it!" Bonnie said as the wolf paused but didn't seize growling at her. She stared into the eyes of the wolf before it turned and darted back into the forest everyone taking a deep breath.

"Everyone to the castle immediately," Snape ordered and Bonnie grabbed onto Draco's hand firmly as they all rushed to the hospital wing staying on high alert. McGonagall was on her way out of the front hall when she gasped at what she saw before her.

"Draco, take Bonnie to my private stores while I take Mister Potter to the infirmary. We don't have much time. Bonnie I need you to get all the ingredients for the Rosaturi Potion, the one we made yesterday. Bring a cauldron if you can." Snape said and they ran off to the dungeons hand in hand. They got to the private stores and got all the vials putting them into a cauldron that was on the bottom shelf.

"There I got everything." Bonnie said when Draco put a hand over her mouth and quietly closed the door and pulled her into a dark alcove behind a large statue. A dark figure passed by wearing a cloak over their head and was dragging something behind them. They heard something flump against the wall before a creature appeared and sniffed the air.

"I smells someone, I smells a veela." The voice was inhuman and smelled of rotting flesh, smaller than the other figure before,

"We don't have time for that. Do your work." The soft feminie voice hissed at the creature. They heard the ripping of flesh and nails scrapping the stone wall. Bonnie screamed when the creature hit the statue and its nails dug into her face. She put up one arm to block his claws when it bit into her arm. The space was so small Draco could barely move

"Stenr Reisa!" Bonnie screamed as the statue rose and squashed whatever it was that was on top of the statues head. The creature fell to the floor and there was the sound of hurried footsteps. Draco ran out to cast a few curses, but whoever it was had disappeared. The wolf she had seen earlier lied dead on the floor with anther note written in blood.

'_One, two, three, soon I will kill all three. Their heads mounded on my wall as trophies.'_

"We need to go now, come on, you're bleeding." Draco said urgently.

"Bring the creature," Bonnie felt the blood running into her eye and hissed at the pain. He cast a levitating spell on the creature before he grabbed the cauldron and they rushed to the hospital wing.

"What took you so-" Draco dropped the dead creature on the floor and gave Snape the potions.

"We were attacked. McGonagall, there's another note written in blood on the wall near Snape's private stores. That thing attacked Bonnie after smelling her veela blood. Someone in a cloak ran off before I could hex them." Snape hurried with the potion and Ron came over to help get Bonnie on the bed. Madame Pomfrey ushered the boys aside as she got to work.

McGonagall sent out another patronus to the teachers and told the portraits to look for a cloaked figure. For now, the school was in lockdown until further notice. She went to the spot Draco had said to see what the message said this time. Ron and Draco were both following orders that both Snape and Madame Pomfrey were barking out.

"Draco, get me the tub of green gel on the top shelf in that cabinet labeled miracle balm." Pomfrey said and began applying liberally. Thankfully the wounds were fresh on Bonnie so Pomfrey was able to heal them with an excessive amount of spells and potions. Snape finished the potion to counteract the curse and Harry was going to be fine. Snape came over to her bedside and scourgified her blood streak hair and brushed it behind her ear before he walked over to the dead creature in the wing. Its skin was almost black with the amount of dirt covering its green skin. The body was covered in slashes and looked like a goblin from the hobbit.

"What is it Severus?" Pomfrey asked and McGonagall walked back into the wing.

"It's some sort of half-breed. It looks as if it were torn to shreds on multiple occasions. It seems its loyalty was to whoever has been writing those notes on the wall. This creature was probably doing all the dirty work." Snape spoke in disgust before he vanished the vile creature and scourgified the floor multiple times. All three Professors walked over to where Bonnie and Harry laid down to rest.

"How did you kill it?" McGonagall asked and Bonnie smirked even though she had a large piece of gauze covering the left side of her face.

"Stenr Reisa, it's an enchantment I picked up from a book for advanced magic users. It makes stones rise literally. I used the statue we were hiding behind to squash it against the alcove." They all nodded at her and turned to Harry. Draco held her hand in his lightly kissing the top of her hand once in a while.

"What exactly happened to you Mister Potter?" Snape asked and Ron handed Harry his glasses when he tried to lean over and get them himself.

"I opened the letter the school owl gave me and even after I read it I wasn't actually going to go but I felt my body moving on its own accord like I was under the imperius. I got way past Hagrid's hut by the time I broke whatever was making me move. Suddenly curses were being thrown at me, but I couldn't see who it was. It was dark and whoever it was wore a cloak to obscure their face and was inside the forest. Actually I do remember their cloak being in absolute shambles. It was torn in many places and looked a hundred years old. All I could tell it was a woman when she spoke the last curse and you all arrived as the giant wolf jumped over me." Harry said with a sigh that he couldn't be any more help. Draco sat up remembering something Harry said and Bonnie seemed to be on the same path as he was.

"Alecto Carrow," Draco and Bonnie said at the same time and all eyes turned on them.

Hermione said that was the only death eater not capture and was spotted near Hogwarts right? Harry said it was a woman, her clothing in shambles, and she was cursing Potter from inside the forest. Could that be who attacked Potter?" Draco said with a look to his Godfather and McGonagall.

"It was a dark curse and very well could be. Draco call your owl, send a note to your father immediately." Snape ordered as he went to get parchment and a quill.

"I shall floo the Minister as well." McGonagall said as she walked into Pomfrey's office to use her floo network.

Draco went to the infirmary window and whistled into the night sky. Soon the owl flew over and landed on the sill before hopping on Draco's arm. Draco wrote the note and attached it to the bird's legs firmly.

"Go directly to father as fast you can, it's urgent." He told the bird as he held his arm off the window and the owl took off. Draco shut the window and walked over to Weasley holding out hand.

"What's this for?" Ron asked curiously not taking his hand just yet.

"For trusting me to help you find Potter because Granger was in bed sick," Draco said and Ron smiled and clasped his hand with his.

"You're not a bad bloke anymore according to Harry. Though I still kick your arse in chess," Ron said and he burst out laughing as Draco yanked back his hand and huffed away in annoyance.

"In your dreams Weasley, last I remember we were tied." Draco said grumbling to himself as he sat down. He took Bonnie's hand and she just smiled at him.

"Someone call the Minister, the ice prince is melting." Bonnie commented and that made the Gryffindor's snicker.

"Oh shut it, you're hurt, go to sleep." Draco snapped though there was no heat behind the retort.

"And miss teasing you, I don't think so. Laughter is the best medicine after all." Draco smiled deviously and tickled Bonnie who tried not to scream with laughter.

"No stop it! Mercy! Mercy on the wounded," Bonnie said between fits of laughter.

"Malfoy, stop tormenting the poor girl or I'll have you sit in the Slytherin common room until she's healed." Pomfrey threatened and Draco immediately stopped and sat down biting back a grin.

"Pomfrey I'm going to make you a plaque that says _in this wing Pomfrey's word is law._ Even though everyone in Magical London already knows that," Pomfrey laughed and patted her leg affectionately before Snape came out of the room with McGonagall.

"They are sending auror's now along with your father Mister Malfoy to look for Alecto Carrow in the forest. I also called Remus and Sirius for you Harry Remus offered his help should they need anything, and said to get better. Sirius is on his way. It's a good thing you cleared those charges against him, I'm not found of a dog roaming my halls." McGonagall stated as Snape practically growled at the name. She figured he didn't like Sirius much.

"Hey Draco," Bonnie asked getting his attention, "Why does Snape look like he's about to explode?" Bonnie asked in a hush tone, but Snape still heard her.

"When you meet him, and I'm sure you will, you'll find out why we do not get along. I went to school Harry's Godfather as well." Snape spoke ignoring Harry's eye roll. Bonnie laid back and figured she might as well get some sleep since it was after ten o'clock now. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Bonnie was awoken by Snape at half past eight. She tried to roll over and go back to bed when she heard a muttered charm. Her face was then drenched in freezing cold water. She shot up into bed and tried to wipe the water off as Snape did a drying charm on her face. He had a pleasant smirk on his face as she grumbled about getting rudely awakened. She forgave him when he handed her a cup of orange juice.

"Glad to see you have awakened Miss Bonnie. I would like to inform you that they have indeed found Alecto. She was captured by Draco's father earlier this morning, she's now in Azkaban. The dementors are going to perform a kiss." Snape said as Bonnie nodded and sat up. Snape took a look at her wounds and the ones on her faces had all healed except a rather deep one on her jaw. Snape put a light coating of her balm on her forehead and cheek where the cuts were so they would not re-open. He then took his time adding a few balms to the healing wound on her jaw before putting gauze over it and sealed it. He nodded in satisfaction before working on her arm which was the worst. The beast had actually taken a chunk out of her arm so she had to re-grow it. Bonnie looked over to look at the beast and realized it was gone as Snape spoke.

"A few auror's took the beast with them to the ministry as well." Snape said concentrating on her arm. Pomfrey had quietly awoken Harry before she worked on re-applying the potions to the cursed area.

"Good, I'm glad all that's taken care of. I don't think it's over though." Bonnie said solemnly and fiddled with the bed sheets. Snape put two fingers under her chin and made her look up at him.

"McGonagall will have Auror's patrolling the castle and the grounds for the next week. Even after they leave, we will all sty on high alert until this person is caught. I promise to protect you." Snape said softly with a slight smile on his face. Bonnie smiled at his words and hugged him with her unwounded arm. Snape froze stiff before he relaxed into the hug and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispered into his ear before pulling away. Snape nodded and continued his work on her arm. Draco wasn't in the room, but she assumed that since his father was here, he would be with him. Her eyes widened in realization as Snape finished tending to her wounds.

"Snape," he looked up at her eyebrow raised, "Has Draco told his dad about me?" Snape's lips curled into a smile.

"I was wondering when that would click into your mind. I picked out some clothes for you and setup the bathroom for you just in case you should feel the need to primp up." Snape quickly set a water repelling charm on her gauzed areas before watching her scramble out of bed. Snape laughed to himself as he heard the door clicked shut. He'd never seen Bonnie move so fast in her life. Snape was busy helping Poppy with clean up when Sirius burst in through the doors of the hospital wing.

"Harry!" He called out and rushed to the boy's side hugging him and apologizing when he groaned. Harry had a large smile plastered on his face regardless.

"Sirius, I'm glad you're here." Harry said patting his arm.

"I came as soon as Minerva called. I read the paper and Minerva told me this wasn't the first incident. You should have called me sooner my boy." Sirius said patting Harrys shoulder as Snape huffed in the background.

"Oh look who's crawled out from his cave." Sirius drawled in an all too happy tone. Snape glared at the man as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I see they still let you roam around you mangy mutt. Did you remember to get a flea bath?" Snape shot back as Sirius came over in his face.

"At least I wasn't branded was I Snivelly?" Bonnie came between the two boys and pushed them apart.

"Whoa now boys, let's just relax. Sir I think you should be worrying about your godson, not sparing with my Professor."

"Oh, I see you've corrupted yet another minion Snivelleus. From America no less," Sirius shot back pushing Bonnie aside.

"Grow up you impudent little cockroach." Snape growled at the man staring down his nose at him.

"Why don't you go play with your Chemistry set?" Sirius growled back as McGonagall, Draco , and Lucius walked in to see Bonnie push Sirius away from Snape.

"Hey jackass, lay off my guardian or I will personally show you what Snape and I can do with one of our Chemistry sets. Snape saved my life, so why don't you cut the crap." Bonnie growled at the man and he took a step back. Snape was practically radiating acceptance behind her before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I would be careful Sirius," McGonagall spoke from behind him making him spin around. "The sorting hat couldn't decide where to put her. She's also a friend of Harry's, Slytherin or not." Sirius went slack jawed as he looked over to see his godson sitting up and looking at him with a displeased expression.

"Sirius, just come over here, I'll explain everything." Harry said motioning to the chair next to his bed. Bonnie's hair was still wet and soaking her back as she turned to Snape. He was smirking deviously at her and gave her a nod.

"Ten points to Slytherin for successfully shutting up Black." Bonnie was about to remark when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

"Oh come now Severus, I believe she earned at last thirty. After all, we tried to shut him up for years and she did it in a matter of seconds. Though I did not approve of the ladies language, it was properly directed." Bonnie slowly turned towards the voice after gulping. She was wearing dark black skinny jeans and a simple blue button down rolled sleeves collared shirt. She took one look at the long blonde haired man standing next to Draco and felt extremely under dressed.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met yet. Draco has told me he has been courting you for the past week. I do hope he has been behaving. My name is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." Lucius said with a polite smile and Bonnie cast a drying charm on her hair and wet shirt with a switch of her index finger.

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Malfoy, I just wish it were under better conditions than this. I'm Bonnie as I'm sure Draco has told you." Lucius looked shocked at her wand less magic then smiled at her.

"Very good manners and I couldn't help but notice your wand less magic. Are you completely wand less?" He asked curiously though she saw Draco's glance to his father. She chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes, I tried using a wand, and blew up each one I tried using." She commented making Lucius laugh and that helped her nerves.

"She's also quite gifted in potions. She actually made her own balm which Pomfrey uses often. After I of course made sure it was completely for the students." Snape spoke with pride and she felt her cheeks warm.

"It was wonderful meeting you," He kissed her hand and gave a curt nod to both Snape and Draco before sauntering out like he owned the place.

"Guess I learned who you got your saunter from." Bonnie teased Draco who came over and poked her sides.

"Oh sod off, I am glad he liked you though. My father isn't exactly easy to please. I filled him in on mostly everything. I left out the whole change bit. Didn't need to give him a heart attack today anyways," Draco said pulling her into a hug and went over to Pomfrey when she called him over.

"He's right; I've been friends with Luscious for a long time. He is a very hard man to please. I'm not surprised that he took to you so quickly." Bonnie turned to face Snape and tucked to her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, I'm glad he didn't write me off. I don't need my boyfriend's date to hate me after the first meeting. Oh and who gave you bragging rights Mister?" Bonnie asked putting her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow at Snape.

"Since you made me your guardian apparently," Snape spoke back and was watching her reaction carefully.

"You'll be my guardian, really? I mean you could think about it if you wanted to, no pressure. McGonagall did give us until the break to decide things and if you don't want to do it then I totally understand. After all it's not like I asked you in private and consulted you properly before I burst out saying it-" Snape raised a hand to pause her babbling with an amused smile.

"It will suffice. The look of Black's face was well worth it." Snape said and Bonnie hugged him around his middle with a bright smile. Snape was taken aback before she felt his pat her back. She let go and laughed when she found Harry's hands firmly clasped over Sirius's mouth. Snape motioned for Bonnie to go tell McGonagall as Draco finished what Pomfrey asked for and walked over to Snape.

"Not a word of that to anyone Mister Malfoy or I should tell your father just the lack of courting you have been doing." Snape said in a monotonous voice as Draco immediately closed his mouth, retort dying on his lips.


	15. Thunder and Lightning

Thunder and Lightning

McGonagall called everyone to dinner that night for a special announcement. Bonnie, Draco and Harry were the only students aware of what exactly was going on. Of course this was Hogwarts the walls had ears and soon everyone knew about the blood messages on the walls. Snape personally escorted Draco, Harry, Ron, and her to the great hall. As they were walking Bonnie noticed the amount of auror's around every corner. As they neared the great hall she immediately looked for her Transfiguration teacher originally thinking that he was her Uncle and was now dead. Upon seeing him at the head table talking to Andes surprised her but looked away quickly. Harry and Ron went off to the Gryffindor table to be greeted with Hermione and Ginny scolding them. Draco and Bonnie walked over to the Slytherin table where everyone scooted closer to them. Pansy and Blaise sat across from them and Bonnie looked down the table to see Theodore Nott looking at her but quickly looked to his plate. She shrugged it off and smiled to Pansy.

"What happened? Are the rumors true?" She asked quickly and Blaise held her fidgeting hands in place so she would relax.

"We've heard a lot of things. Like a Slytherin helping a Gryffindor? After all, you did kind of owe Potter." Blaise commented and noticed Blaise's hand was now holding one of Pansy's. She smirked at Pansy and wiggled her eyebrows making the girl blush slightly but never losing her composure.

"Yes Ron came running in to ask for help. Snape had just walked out after hearing the pounding and then…" Bonnie and Draco took turns telling the story as McGonagall clinked her glass and the hall fell silent.

"As most of you know by now," Her voice echoed throughout the hall. "Alecto Carrow was captured in the forbidden forest last night after first attacking a student. Furthermore, you may have also heard about the messages left in blood on the wall. There are some serious things happening at Hogwarts, and anyone who has any useful information is to tell a staff member immediately. Tomorrow the lockdown will resume with auror's present in and out of the castle for an entire week. No one will be leaving their dormitories for any reason, and meals will be brought to your dormitories. Your head of house will inform you of any other such changes as the day progresses. Now we shall feast." The food appeared, whispers erupted, and Bonnie put food on her plate. Draco had never let go of her hand, and she was grateful for it.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked as they ate their meal. Bonnie smiled and nudged him with her elbow.

"I'm okay Draco. Arm hurts from the creepy ass thing attacking me, otherwise-"

"What creepy thing?" Blaise and Pansy asked in unison.

"Snape said it was a half-breed" She said in a whisper, "Some sort of demented looking goblin. Why?" Pansy looked horrified while Blaise's expression went to one of absolute horror.

"The goblin half-breed, it bit you? Bonnie, those creatures are practically rotting living creatures. Their teeth have poison in them to kill their victim faster! The creatures will sometimes break their teeth inside the victim even after they run. They'll take it and soon they find their victim dead." Blaise said urgently and Bonnie kept her arm under the table but pulled up her sleeve to see her skin blistering and turning black on the edges of the gauze. Dinner was over and everyone was getting up to go to their common rooms. Bonnie's face went white when there was a commotion at Gryffindor table and suddenly Ron, Harry, and Hermione were running over to her and Draco.

"Bonnie, your-" Hermione started and Blaise nodded to her.

"I just told her about the poison." All three paled at his words and apparently was not what Hermione was going to say.

"Poison," The three said in unison and Bonnie nodded to them. Blaise told them what he knew and they all sat down at the now empty Slytherin table.

"Hermione, what were you going to tell us earlier?" Bonnie asked as the girl wracked her brain to remember.

"Oh yes, I was sitting in my room sick last night when Sir Lander came to me. He told me to look out one of the windows and make myself a telescope. I did and I saw Professor Andes going into the woods by herself. Then not ten minutes later she was coming out and Harry was being attacked." Hermione said and Bonnie's eyes widened at the news. Snape and McGonagall were walking up to tell them it was time to go back to their common rooms when she heard this information.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Potter, I want you three to come with me immediately. Snape please escort these four." Snape nodded and motioned them all to get up. McGonagall was out of the hall with the three Gryffindor's in tow. Bonnie followed Snape but wracked her brain because all the pieces just weren't clicking together.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked and Bonnie rubbed her temple with the hand Draco wasn't holding.

"It doesn't add up between Andes, Alecto, and whoever is writing those messages. They don't fit together at all. They seem more like three different people with plans rather than one mastermind behind it all. All the timing is off." Bonnie said as she tried to fit the puzzle pieces together and nothing was making sense.

"Why would Andes going into the forest in the first place?" Pansy asked as they neared the common room.

"What else do you do in the forest? Meet someone or get a rare ingredient. I don't think the centaurs are fond of anyone on their land." Draco commented idly and Bonnie stopped in her tracks.

"Snape have you checked your classroom within the last twelve hours?" Snape realized where she was going and shouted the password at the portrait.

"Zabini, Parkinson, you're both in charge. No one leaves this portrait and do a head count immediately." He handed Pansy a list and quill while he motioned for Draco and Bonnie to follow him. They came to his classroom and found the entire classroom a disaster zone. The door was blast right off its hinges, potions and ingredients strew every which way. It looked like Peeves had blown through.

"This wasn't Peeves." Draco and Snape both looked at Bonnie who pointed at the door. "Peeves is a poltergeist I don't think he needs to smash open a door." Bonnie commented and they still didn't look convinced.

"Peeves listens to you, ask him. Maybe he saw something." Snape said as he busily set out angrily putting everything back together.

"_Peeves," _Bonnie screamed out and soon the cackling was heard as he dived into the classroom.

"Ooo, someone doesn't like Snivelly." Peeves said looking at the mess.

"Did you do this Peeves?" Bonnie asked motioning to the mess.

"Oh no, Peeves didn't do this. Peeves heard it! Peeves heard someone smashing things and when Peeves came to look, all Peeves found was a snake! So Peeves left," Bonnie watched as Peeves pointed to where he found the snake.

"Peeves, my darling little mischievous friend," Bonnie spoke sweetly and traced his ghostly outline making Peeves cackle happily. "I would love if you would keep an eye out for me for anyone or anything strange. Then I want you to come tell me, after you have them captured. You can do that for me, right Peeves? You wouldn't mind doing whatever means necessary to capture someone whose being bad would you?" Bonnie's smile matched Peeves as he cackled loudly.

"Peevsie do whatever means necessary!" Peeves flew out of the room laughing excitedly.

"How on earth do you control Peeves?" Draco asked as he helped Snape calculate what was missing. Snape cast a spell that made the vials in the room fix themselves and the potions seep back into them. Bonnie watched and smiled because it was a very interesting sight to see.

"I don't I just asked him to purposely use all his mischievous skill in finding and binding whoever is doing these things. Plus Peeves doesn't like people stealing his thunder." Bonnie said and looked at her arm remembering how it was poisoned. "Oh and Blaise thinks the goblin thing poisoned me when he bit me." Snape immediately stalked over to her and vanished the bandages to see Blaise was correct. However, there was a tooth pursing out from the wound. Draco gave the professor a pair of pliers as he took out the tooth.

"I will be creating an antidote and doing research. Bonnie I want you sitting down." Snape said and walked over to his desk and put the tooth into a small jar before he began looking through his books. Snape seemed to have found the book he was looking for and Bonnie handed him the ingredients he needed before standing next to him. He conjured a chair for her and she sat down happily.

"I can help make my own antidote." Bonnie said and Snape gave her a curt nod.

After they had finished the antidote about two hours later Snape was administering the potion to her arm relaxing visibly when the black tinged skin receded. Bonnie made a mental note to buy Blaise something for saving her life. Draco came over with the list sighing happily when he saw her arm healing.

"Bonnie, remind me to buy Blaise something." Bonnie laughed and shook of his glare.

"No, it's not what you think. I literally just thinking about buying Blaise a gift too," Draco laughed and kissed her head.

"Great minds think alike." He said with a wink and Snape rolled his eyes as he rebound her arm. "Also there were only two things missing, Amortentia potion in the high cabinet and flux seed, nothing else." Draco said tossing the list down on Snape's desk.

"You double checked," Snape asked with a confirmation nod from Draco. "Interesting, Bonnie you will be staying in the hospital wing tonight for observation." Bonnie groaned loudly rubbing her face.

"Come on Snape, I already slept in there yesterday. Can't I sleep in my own bed? You live no ten feet away and I'll give you the key so you can check on me every five seconds if you want." Bonnie practically begged. The hospital wing wasn't bad but she wanted to curl up in her sheets.

"Then I'll have to rush you to the hospital wing should I need to administer more antidote. No more excuses, you will be staying the hospital wing. Draco you will be in your rooms with everyone else. There is nothing more to talk about come along." Snape flicked his wand at the door which fused together as one and slammed back in place. Snape cast another spell with a flourish of his arm above his head before motioning them to begin walking. Draco was dropped off in the dormitories and Pansy handed back the list to Snape before she grabbed his cloak and whispered to him.

"Nott came back in late, he looked suspicious." Pansy said and Snape looked over her shoulder and didn't see the boy in sight yet nearly his entire upper classmates were in the common room. Bonnie had gotten a change of clothes while Snape was looking over the list.

"Keep an eye on him Pansy." Snape instructed and after the portrait closed he sealed it so no one but he or McGonagall could get in. They walked to the infirmary and heard the rain begin to pour down. Bonnie set her things down on a bed when a crack of thunder sounded and a flash of lightning illuminated something in the far off corner of the wing. Yet when she turned around, there was nothing there. She waited and when the next flash of lightning came, she saw a door almost perfectly clear.

"Did you see that?" Bonnie asked as Snape turned on the lights and saw Bonnie going over to the corner of the wing.

"Bonnie what are-" Suddenly Bonnie pushed on the wall and a door, that wasn't there, opened.

"How did you do that?" Snape asked as he hurried over and they both looked inside the door to find a spiral staircase going up.

"The lightning flashed and I saw the door. When the flash went away, so did the door." Bonnie said and Snape cast a lumos and went inside first Bonnie following him.

"I've never seen this before. It doesn't surprise me for no knew the Chamber of Secrets was there until Harry found it." Snape commented idly as they walked up to another set of doors which he pushed open. He was surprised to find an old room, musky from all the years of neglect and covered in a thick layer of dust.

"It's a bedroom." Bonnie said as they walked in and Bonnie walked over to the vanity. She tugged on a rope and a curtain above moved aside to reveal a large portrait. Bonnie looked up and it was a painting of a man sitting in a chair with a large crest in the upper left hand corner.

"Do you know who that is?" Bonnie asked Snape who shook his head as they both began looking around for clues. After Bonnie sneezed a few times Snape cast a cleaning spell and the dust disappeared. She looked at the now clean stone floors and noticed a small circular hole with the same crest imprint on it. Bonnie looked in a few boxes filled with jewelry until she found a ring with the impression on it. She kneeled down and pressed the ring down on the hole making a stone split in two revealing a secret compartment. Snape came over to her and he picked up the box inside the compartment as she unlatched the thick leather journal.

"The Property of Zacharia Tannehill," Bonnie said and looked at the man in the portrait above. It seems she had found her ancestors room, but what was he doing above the hospital wing in Hogwarts?


	16. Captured

**A/N: This chapter, actually this entire series I am dedicating to my dear friend Huffleclaw22. She has continued to inspire me, and give me advice on my story so I would keep writing. Furthermore, she writes wonderful Hannah/Neville fics and you should very much go read her work. It is quite amazing in every way. **

Captured

Bonnie and Snape had spent hours in that room reading over the diary. It seems her Ancestor Zacharia had been doing business in the area when he was attacked but the Headmaster brought him to the castle. He had originally made the room to hide Zacharia after some men came looking for him. He stayed at the school becoming a teacher and marrying one of the other professors. Then after their newborn child had been born, his parents had taken the child to over in the US. He was never told about the curse because he was the second born son, and was told his brother died of a curse someone placed on him. His younger brother had raised his child as if it were his own and continued the Tannehill line in the US. The last entry was by his wife who wrote about his death by his own brother and it reminded her of the prophecy placed on her.

"It seems this is all yours since he is your ancestor." Snape said looking around the room before the closed the secret compartment. "Come, to bed now." Snape said ended up carrying the very tired Bonnie to bed. He placed her into bed and put the antidote on her arm before tucking her in. He conjured up a comfy arm chair, much like the one in his own living quarters and sat down to sleep. Bonnie was already sleeping peacefully, as he settled into his arm chair and fell asleep.

Snape was awake before she was and she sat up yawning. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before finding a food tray on her bed. Snape checked her wounds as she ate silently and nodded approvingly that the claw wound on her jaw had healed without any scars. Her arm was coming along nicely but he still added more potion and ointments to it and re-wrapped it.

"Did you sleep in that chair all night?" Bonnie asked as she ate her breakfast. Snape was reading the newspaper about Alecto's arrest and the Rita Skeeter column.

"Yes and I checked on you every five seconds." He replied dryly and angrily set down the newspaper. "How that infernal woman knows so much is beyond me." Bonnie took the newspaper and read Rita Skeeter's column. The details were completely accurate and she even had a picture of Harry being cursed.

"Maybe she's lurking in the castle causing mischief." Bonnie said as Snape took back the newspaper and shoved the fork in her hand.

"Less conspiring, more eating." Snape said as he tossed the paper on the bed next to him and picked up one of the books form the library upstairs. Bonnie ate her apple and leaned over to peer into the book.

"What's that book about?" Snape merely raised an eyebrow at her. "You wouldn't have pages dog eared if it wasn't an interesting book Snape." Bonnie pointed out as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Quite a little observer, aren't we? It's a potions book; the dog eared pages are the ones I wanted to brew since I haven't heard of them before. That is if you don't mind me borrowing your ancestors' book." Snape asked closing the book and setting it on his lap. Bonnie just scoffed and waved off his concern.

"What's mine is yours. Of course I would hope to be included in the brewing process." She said hopefully making Snape laugh heartily.

"You have no choice. I plan on making you a Potion master like myself." Snape replied and Bonnie practically glowed with happiness. Snape opened up the book once more and she continued eating. After she finished eating the tray disappeared and they practically were glued to the book as McGonagall walked in.

"I never would have thought to add a square cube of bee hive and a tablespoon of honey." Bonnie commented and Snape nodded along with her.

"Yes, I agree, though it is rather particular that they should add boomslang skin because usually the two react badly to one another."

"It has dragon horn which would effectively make the potion balance out correct?" Bonnie said and Snape smiled and patted her knee.

"Very good, someone has been paying very close attention in class indeed. While we are in private you may call me Severus if you wish. Otherwise I expect to be called Professor Snape." Snape offered as he turned the page, neither of them noticed McGonagall had walked in and was now staring at them very amused.

"Sounds like a plan. Look at this one; it says the potions effects can enable the drinker to see if people are lying. That would be useful." Bonnie commented as they both jumped when McGonagall cleared her voice.

"Are you two quite finished salivating over that potions book? Where did you get it anyways?" McGonagall said and Bonnie laughed looking at Severus.

"Should we show her?" Bonnie asked as Severus stood up smiled with an amused glint in his eye.

"I suppose, I recall her being Headmistress so she should know about all the hidden rooms in her school." Snape drawled out as if he were contemplating if they should really show her. McGonagall seemed to perk up at the idea of a hidden room.

"You two found a hidden room?" McGonagall asked her brows furrowing together.

"Actually Bonnie found it last night." Bonnie hopped off the bed and followed Snape as he went to the blank wall and opened it up.

"Impressive, any other talents we don't know about yet?" McGonagall asked in absolute awe and hurried up behind them and closed the door behind them.

"I don't know if that's a talent or pure luck. I'm still going with the latter. Severus, do you think they have a potion in one of the books that helps you see hidden passageways? That would be awesome." Severus chuckled at Bonnie's question as they walked into the room. McGonagall gasped and looked around.

"If I find one I will let you know. I think a lightning potion would be of more assistance in your case. Minerva, was there any specific reason you were looking for us in the first place?" Severus asked as he looked through the books on the shelves. The question seemed to jolt her out of her stupor and she pulled out some forms.

"I talked to Shacklebolt this morning and he recommended for now that Bonnie should have a magical guardian who will act in place of her parents until the end of term. That will also assit in the sense that should her parents try to fufill that dreadful prophecy, all rights can be stripped from them, and they can change her name more easily. All that can be worried about after the term ends. I just need both of your signatures on this form." McGonagall said and Bonnie looked around to find something to write with. She found a fancy pen and scribbled her name on the parchment. She handed the pen to Severus who signed as well.

"How is Bonnie supposed to get her own parent to sign this?" Snape asked pointed to the empty line. Bonnie charmed the pen and it wrote her mother's flurry signature itself. Bonnie smirked and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Just like that," She said and neither of the Professors said a single word against what she had done. McGonagall looked around with them for a while before going off to send the form to Shacklebolt.

Three days later and nothing had happened, but there were still some auror's present. Classes had resumed, but everyone was on edge. Peeves had yet to come to her so she either assumed the Poltergeist found nothing, or was off doing what he did best. Bonnie was practically dragged into Draco's room when she was cleared from the hospital wing by both Snape and Pomfrey. Pansy and Blaise both complained to her that he was being an absolute annoyance and was grating their nerves. Draco and her spent the next hour snogging as he liked to call it then she told him about the secret room. She promised to Draco up to see it before it was her time to pounce on him.

Bonnie was sitting at the empty Slytherin table with Harry and Hermione while Ron and Draco played their usual round of chess. Draco's owl swooped in and dropped off a package to Bonnie before taking off.

'_To Bonnie, From Draco.'_ Was printed on the front of the green wrapped package and she turned to look at Draco.

"Well go on then open it." Draco said with a smile. Bonnie shrugged and opened the box to reveal a jar filled with a cream colored, finely crushed powder inside.

"_Finely crushed Rare Gardenia petals,_" Bonnie read off the label and her shock wore off as she smiled brightly. "Draco, you bought me flowers, thank you. It's so romantic." Bonnie kissed him on the lips before hugging him.

"I'll never understand these two." Ron said rubbing his face clearly confused on how giving a girl crushed flower petals was romantic.

"Bonnie likes to make potions Ron. He bought her flowers that she could actual use in her potions." Hermione stated as it were obvious. McGonagall and Snape ushered them back to their houses.

Bonnie changed into jeans and a t-shirt and wasn't feeling too good so Draco went with her to grab something for her stomach in the hospital wing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking amongst themselves when they almost got bulldozed by a frantic Neville.

"Neville, what's happened?" Hermione asked quickly as Harry and Ron both held onto Neville since he looked like he was about to faint.

"It's Hannah, I was walking her back to her room when someone froze me and grabbed Hannah! Hannah's been kidnapped, you have to help me find her!" Neville said urgently practically riveting in anger and worry.

After Bonnie had gotten a potion to relax her stomach she and Draco were heading back to their house when Harry called out to them from down the hall.

"Bonnie, Malfoy." They stopped and waited for the four Gryffindor's to catch up.

"Hannah's missing, we need your help." Harry said to both Bonnie and Draco.

"Oh bloody Merlin's beard, no this probably a trap to get us all killed." Draco commented folding his arms stubbornly.

"Hannah did save my life Draco, I owe the girl. First we should get Snape or someone. We can't just run into danger, we need a plan." Bonnie said as a note suddenly fell in the middle of them reading _come alone or the girl will die._

"Come on you guys, we need your help to find her. We're stronger in numbers and there is no time to waste." Ron commented and Bonnie looked at Draco.

"We'll help you but as soon as we find her we're sending out a patronus. See Bonnie, this is what happens when you befriend Gryffindor's." Draco said as Harry smacked him before he held Bonnie's hand. They all went off in search of a lost girl, and walking straight into a trap.


	17. Depleted Magic

Depleted Magic

They had spent the better part of their night searching every room on each floor coming up empty handed. They had to dodge many auror's and Flich in order to stay unnoticed.

"This is hopeless, we need help. Otherwise we're never going to find the blasted girl and we can all kiss her arse goodbye." Draco said in a harsh whisper since they were all currently sitting in a classroom relaxing after checking four floors already.

"Don't say that Draco, we can find her." Harry whispered back refusing to believe they were helpless.

"Potter stop trying to be the bloody hero, you're-" Bonnie clasped a hand over Draco's mouth and started talking.

"Whoever is holding her hostage wants us to find her. We haven't found a clue to where she could be and already checked four floors." Bonnie removed her hand and Draco thought about what she said.

"If they want us to find her," Hermione whispered understanding what Bonnie was trying to say, "Then that's why we haven't found her. They want us tired and weak so we're right where they want us." Bonnie nodded and looked around the classroom they were in.

"House elf," Bonnie called out softly and one popped up in front of them. "Shh, don't be loud. I need you to go into my room, into my dresser, and there should be a brown box. Bring me the blue vial. Also bring some rolls if you get a chance, with pumpkin juice." The house elf nodded and apparated out of the room with everyone staring at Bonnie.

"Do I want to know what's in the bottle deary?" Draco asked lacing his fingers with hers and Bonnie just smiled deviously.

"It's my own invention for the everyday witch and wizard that I like to call liquid energy. Each teaspoon only lasts four three hours so we have to be careful. It gives you a powerful kick but when it wears off, it wears off instantly." Bonnie said seriously and Draco shook his head.

"Why, am I not surprised," Draco said laughing despite his fatigue. Everyone had felt drained after their massive man hunt.

"It doesn't have any side effects does it?" Ron asked wearily and Bonnie snorted.

"Only one and it's nothing that can't be reversed. Depending on what batch the vial is from the side effects may or may not turn you pink and sparkly." Ron shrieked and the house elf re-appeared with the food and the vial in question.

"Thank you darling, don't you dare start crying." Bonnie threatened as the house elf put their hands over their mouth before apparating again. Everyone ate some rolls and drank some pumpkin juice before taking two teaspoons of the liquid energy.

"Remember to be quiet!" Bonnie said as Neville's eyes just about popped out of his head from the rush.

They left the room and made their way up to the fifth floor to continue looking. As they were walking down a narrow corridor, it finally happened in a moment's notice. Two walls rose before them and behind them blocking them in. The floor dropped to a slant as they all tumbled down into a large expanse of an empty room.

"Hannah!" Neville shouted after they had all gotten up. She was knocked out cold with blood dripping down one side of her face. Neville ran to her just as he was hit with a hex and dropped like a sack of potatoes. Their world all went black as all six kids lay in a heap on the floor.

Bonnie woke up after hearing her name get yelled repeatedly. She realized she was bound to a wooden chair with Draco on one side and Harry on the other. They were in a circle shape in the room and she didn't see anyone in the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked and she heard a chorus of okays from everyone.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked shaking her head to force herself to wake up.

"We were ambushed, just like you said. Does anyone have their wands?" Draco asked everyone and there were a chorus of no's.

"Hermione, any ideas," Ron asked hopefully and she heard some wiggling before and exasperated sigh.

"Are arms are bound to the chair by magic and rope. There's no possible way to get out of here without our wands." Hermione said dejectedly and Bonnie popped her neck.

"Bonnie," Hannah said to gain her attention, "You have wand less magic, do you think you can get yourself out before the guard comes back in?" Bonnie tried a couple spells and could feel the potion fading fast.

"Yes but then the energy potion will wear off fast and then I'll be drooling on the floor useless." Bonnie moved her legs after freeing them with her magic and she got a wicked idea. "Hannah, how many guards come in and how often?" It was quiet for a moment before Hannah replied.

"Usually three guards and they come and go about every hour. I watched them leave after they bound you and they came back to check on everyone a few times. Why?" Hannah asked and Bonnie smiled, she could handle three guys.

"I got this, just leave this to me." Bonnie said as the three guys walked in. They looked like they hadn't taken a shower in years.

"Well, well, look here, our guests have awakened." The tallest one said.

"Wow you're ugly." Bonnie said looking over at the keeping her legs still. The man's eye twitched and he walked around to stand in front of her and she saw everyone's wands in his coat pocket.

"A feisty one aren't you? I would be quiet if you want to live." He said in a threatening tone and Bonnie threw her head back and laughed ignoring Draco's look of horror .

"Please, that line is so over used. Why don't you come over here so I can you my little bitch pretty boy," Bonnie slandered and he came over and Bonnie kicked his knee and head butted him as he came down. She got up and kicked the wand out of the other guards hand before swinging the chair around to knock him down. Someone grabbed her shoulders from behind and she purposely sat the chair down on his foot before head butting him in the solar plexus. She did a flip successfully breaking the chair on the man's back as he tried to get up. She scrambled out of the ropes as someone put her in a head lock. She used his hold on her to lift her legs, double kick the guy in front of her.

They both fell back as she rolled backwards out of his hold. Bonnie used the wooden remnants of the chair still bound to her arms to punch the tallest one until she knocked him out on the floor. She ran at the one standing up and used his body as leverage as she wrapped her legs around his neck and swung him to the ground. She fell on her ass but kicked one in the face before he could get back up.

"Bloody hell that was wicked!" Ron exclaimed after the three men lay in heaps on the ground. She canceled the binding charm on her arms and had to crawl to get the wands, she was exhausted. She found the vial and took a sip before unbinding everyone. Bonnie tossed the vial to Hannah who drank it after a nod from Neville. She held out the wands and everyone took their own.

"Kickass job Bonnie, now there has to be a way out of here." Harry said and Bonnie nodded as she leaned on Draco feeling helpless after being so drained from the potion.

Snape had been talking over something's with McGonagall when a knight jumped into the portrait behind them.

"Headmistress, I found six students out past curfew, but now they've been locked in a room in the snake passage on the fifth floor. Some nasty blokes came out of a wall nearby before walking into a room that wasn't there. Just doing my duties," McGonagall quickly got up and grabbed her wand with a look of pure rage on her face.

"Knight, lead the auror's to the passage, Severus come with me." McGonagall ordered and Snape followed wand at the ready. The Knight had scurried off and the two professors came upon the passage quietly and found two men opening a door. McGonagall jumped out and blasted them with a curse that shook the very walls surrounding them.

"Get your filthy hands away from my students!" McGonagall yelled fiercely and Snape set a binding charm on them. He walked over and took their wands and snapped them in half.

"Oh dear me, you broke your wand." Snape said before walking into the room where they found all their students with wands at the ready.

"We can't just blast the passage way open. None of us have that kind of magic right now. We're all severely depleted so there has to be a charm or something simple to open the door Hermione?" Harry said and looked to Hermione who began wracking her brain for a spell.

"There was something in runes class that if we carve specific runes and cast an alohomora, the runes will end up doing most of the work." Hermione said and one man woke up and it was Ron's turn to punch him in the face. Bonnie nodded her head in approval as the guy fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Okay then two people should carve the runes. Hermione you know what to carve, who else knows runes?" Harry asked and Hermione got to work.

"I do." Draco said as Harry came over to help give Bonnie support. Draco and Hermione got to work on the runes when the door started opening back up and everyone had the wands at the ready. They all fell to the floor as the walls shook violently. They heard McGonagall's scream and soon Snape was in the doorway. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the two professors hurried in.

"Thank god, is everyone alright?" McGonagall asked rushing into the room hugging all her students.

"We're all a bit exhausted but we're fine." Neville said for everyone his arm securely around Hannah's waist. Draco came over and wrapped his arms around Bonnie though she felt somewhat better knowing the Professors were here.

"Good now let's get out of here." McGonagall said but the doors slammed and an evil laughter reverberated off the stones walls.

"Didn't think it would be that easy did you?" A evil female's voice spoke dripping with venom and distain. "Now I have you all right where I want you. Let the games begin!"

The floor beneath them vanished as they all began falling. McGonagall cast a charm and they froze just before they hit the ground and ended on the ground in a heap. It was pitch black before large torches attached to large pillars came to life shining light on the room. Everyone found themselves thrust against a wall and pinned there as a cloaked woman appeared.

"So who wants to die first?" She revealed her face and Alecto stood there tall as a dragon breathed fire in the cage behind her.


	18. The Marked One

The Marked One

"_So who wants to die first?"_

Everyone was paralyzed to the wall behind them. Bonnie could move her head and probably speak but from the neck down, she couldn't move a muscle. The expansive room was lit by enormous torches held high and illuminated their surroundings, but still cast shadows in every corner. Off on one side was almost a beach with wading water, while a dragon angrily breathed fire in a small cage behind her. Bonnie felt bad for the dragon having to be in the company of that horrible woman. Off to the right were various forms of weapons from swords to axes to wooden shields.

"You know, I only wanted three people dead. You," She pointed to Harry, "you" then pointed to Draco, "and you" she spat as she pointed to Snape. She laughed at all their faces and walked back and forth in front of them.

"If you're wondering how I escaped the dark forest, it was easy. Those snatchers run much faster than I do so I polyjuiced one and sent him off. They took him down easy and I was still free to make sure my job is done. Now look at all these people I get to torture, but who to choose." She stopped at the other end in front of Hermione.

"The know it all mudblood," Then she stopped and looked at Ron.

"A pureblood family that can barely afford anything," She walked up to Harry.

"The boy who should have died," She walked up to McGonagall.

"The Headmistress who can't even keep herself from falling into traps," She walked up to Snape and smirked.

"The Dark Lord's most trusted man who betrayed him. A boneless pile of coward," She walked up to Hannah and laughed.

"Oh a Hufflepuff who spent most of her time in the room crying," She walked up to Neville and glared.

"The boy who killed Nagini," and she finally walked up to Bonnie with a smile on her face.

"Or the girl, who doesn't even realize how valuable she is alive. Don't worry, I'll keep you alive just you can watch your petty little friends die, slowly, one by one." She drawled out and gripped her chin looked at her.

"Your mother was right; you don't look like either of them." Bonnie's eyes narrowed at the mention of her mother.

"Xanthe," Bonnie gritted out through her teeth and Alecto smiled evilly.

"I see all the pieces have finally all clicked into place." Bonnie bit Alecto's thumb earning a shriek form her.

"You'll pay for th-" Alecto spat angrily raising her wand until a shock of blonde hair cloaked in black caught her eye. She grabbed the lock of hair and once again smiled.

"Oh your mother, Morgana, will be pleased. You have so much to learn child, since Sir Lander has told you only what lies on the surface of that curse." Alecto walked backwards until she was looking at everyone. "Let's start with you."

Alecto un-bound Hannah and snatched away her wand. She looked at the frightened girl and laughed heartily before casting a crucio on her. She was a blubbering mess so she slid her away towards where the lake was on the far left wall.

"Now, who would like to volunteer for the game? First here are the rules. Raise your wand to me and I kill or crucio you, whichever comes first really. Try to save anyone and you will be killed, any volunteers?"

"I will," Bonnie volunteered and Alecto laughed.

"Yes, I need you alive so we can harvest your magic. Oh we know you broke the curse, did Sir Lander really tell you he was unlocking your magic and the curses real purpose was to lock away your magic?"

"I don't need magic to open a can of whoop ass horse face." Bonnie growled and Alecto slapped her before grabbing her throat.

"Watch your tongue or I will do you a favor and cut it out for you." Alecto stepped back and pointed her wand at Bonnie and she locked her jaw. "Xanthe told me you never scream when crucioed, let's see if he was telling the truth." Bonnie refused to scream as it pulse throughout her body, with more hate than she ever felt from Xanthe. The crucio ended and she breathed heavily through her nose, eyes closed and head back against the cold stone.

"Impressive, you would have been a great death eater." Alecto un-bound Snape who was instantly crucioed. One after one everyone was crucioed, then paralyzed against the wall once more. Hearing everyone scream just made her torture games all that worse. When she heard Draco screaming and writhing on the floor, she could hardly bare it. She pointed her wand at Snape and Draco got an idea.

"You wanted a game right, what if someone battles that Dragon, without a wand. I volunteer." Draco said with a raspy voice from screaming. Alecto lowered her wand and laughed calling in another man who walked in from the other side of the room.

"No, but I will let you duel him. Any funny business and you die." Draco nodded at Alecto's words and walked to the platform Alecto had made. She sat in a large comfy armchair and watched the boys duel. Bonnie looked over to see Hannah was gone, and rippled in the pool, and Bonnie smirked. Hufflepuff's, loyal to a fault, they just needed to keep Alecto entertained so Hannah could get help.

Hannah was lying on the cold stone floor after being cast over near the pool of water. She twitched after being subjected to the effects of the curse. She felt helpless, and weak, and pathetic. She fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, she had some backbone when it really mattered, and she needed it now. Hannah was in the shadows but she realized in the wading pool, there was a circle of light emitted from the other side under the water. She had to do something, her friends were in trouble, and they saved her, so now it was her turn.

Hannah crawled into the water and felt stone beneath her hands as she crawled slowly through the shallow water. It was about a foot and a half deep and she held her breath before sticking her head under water and into the tunnel. She pulled herself through, despite her arms and legs rebelling after the effects of the crucio. She came up for air now in much deeper water and she swam over to the edge. She collapsed on her back and screamed when she looked to her right to find a skeleton of a dead basilisk so close nearby.

Peeves the poltergeist heard her scream and came down to find her on her back.

"Botty Botty can't get up, Botty botty isn't tough!" Peeves cackled at her and Hannah got up despite the protest of her limbs. She remembered watching Bonnie manipulate Peeves before and set her eyes on Peeves glaring at him. Peeves was going to dump goo on her after Bonnie had made her look beautiful. She then suggested that maybe he should dump it the steps of Andes office. It seemed Peeves liked the way Bonnie's mind worked.

"Where am I Peeves?" Hannah demanded and Peeves turned upside down with a look of surprise on his face before he grinned again.

"Chamber of Secrets, how did Botty get here? I'm going to tell every-"

"Peeves, Bonnie's in trouble, I need you to help me get out of here." Hannah said urgently and the poltergeist flew around her before going through the wall behind her. Peeves saw everyone attached to the wall and got an evil sadistic grin on his face. Peeves flew back and floated in front of Hannah before dropping a key on the floor and flew down a tunnel. Hannah quickly picked up the key and followed Peeves as fast as she could. He led her down many tunnels and to a dead end.

"Put the key into the wall there, there!" Peeves said pointing to a key hole that she would've completely missed. She turned the key and the wall rotated putting her near the hospital wing. She took the key out and gave it back to Peeves.

"Thanks Peeves, go give Alecto hell for me!" Hannah said and Peeves smiled brightly to the girl before vanishing back through the wall.

Hannah ran to the hospital wing and her legs collapsed on her as she made it outside the doors.

"Help," She screamed and a team of auror's ran out and picked her up before putting her on a bed. A man with shocking long blonde hair as Draco's came up to stand at the foot of her bed. "The Chamber of secrets, they're near the chamber of secrets. Alecto is torturing them. She used the crucio on everyone and is making them play games. There's a sculpture of a man's face in front of a wading pool, underneath is a tunnel to get in. That's how I got out." Pomfrey hurriedly started applying creams to her and another healer came over and helped by doing diagnostic spells on her.

"You can ask your questions in a minute." Pomfrey snapped at the man before he shut his mouth and tapped his foot impatiently. She had to drink many potions but after ten straight minutes of continuous potions, she felt great.

"There are two professors missing and six other students missing, including my son. I need her information now before I have eight dead bodies Madame Pomfrey." The blonde man barked out and Madame Pomfrey huffed in annoyance.

"Fine Lucius Malfoy, but don't you dare do anymore harm to that girl mentally." She said as she and the healer walked away.

"Now, tell me everything you know, every detail, and hurry. From the beginning," There was an automatic writing quill waiting and Hannah told Mister Malfoy everything that happened. He nodded after she was done and got up trying to think how to get into a place that didn't exist.

"Do you have any idea how to get down there?" Lucius asked when Luna, Seamus, Dean, Blaise and Pansy all walked into the room.

"We do." Seamus said and Lucius raised an eyebrow before looking at the girl lying on the bed.

"You did very well," He said and motioned for the team of twenty-six auror's to follow him and they followed the five students.

"Never thought I'd see Slytherin's and Gryffindor's working together in my lifetime." Pomfrey said and began cleaning off the blood caked into her face ever so gently.

"Bonnie did it," Hannah said with a smile, "It's because the sorting hat couldn't place her." Hannah smiled at remembering how Bonnie sent her a new outfit when Neville asked her out on a date.

"She is quite an amazing woman if she can get Harry and Draco to call a truce after eight years of being at each other's throats." Pomfrey laughed and healed up the scuff on her head. "Your parents are so proud of you." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess they would be." Hannah smiled sadly and laughed lightly, "Maybe I should have told the auror's I told Peeves to attack Alecto."

"Oh my word, those boys are going to be in for a big surprise! I think Peeves likes Bonnie because she's as mischievous as he is!" They both laughed before Pomfrey told her to get some rest. After Hannah's look of protest she almost promised to wake her the moment everyone else arrived. Hannah nodded and let her fall into a deep sleep dreaming of Peeves pranking Alecto.

Seamus, Dean were going to go to Myrtle's bathroom when they found Luna who agreed to come along. Then they were going down a hallway when they had to duck into a hallway to avoid being caught my auror's. It had been four hours since the school went into lockdown in the early hours of the morning and they were sick of waiting. It didn't help that they stumbled upon Blaise and Pansy's snogging classroom.

"Merlin's beard," Blaise said grabbing his heart, "I thought you were a bloody auror. What are you doing out anyways?" Pansy hurriedly made herself acceptable before they walked over to them.

"We're going to save Harry and friends. It seems they've been taken along with McGonagall and Snape." Blaise and Pansy's eyes blazed with anger and Blaise looked at Seamus and Dean.

"We want in, but we're not going alone," Blaise put a hand to stop them from protesting. "Just listen, Draco's father will do anything to get back his son. He also has man power, and we're four students."

"Zabini is right Seamus," Dean said and Seamus nodded as they all shook hands and made their way to the hospital wing.

"Do you have any idea how to get down there?" Lucius asked Hannah Abbott who was lying on the bed. Luna waved and got a smile in return.

"We do," Seamus said and they led the way to Myrtle's bathroom. "You're up Dean." He imitated Harry's parseltongue he taught them and smirked at the shocked expression as the sink began to move and a staircase a tunnel appeared.

"Harry use to talk in parseltongue in his sleep." Dean said and Blaise created a staircase with Pansy's help.

"Impressive, even for a Gryffindor," Lucius commented idly as they all hurried down the steps. Luna began walking away and found a door the door Harry told them about. No one asked how on earth Luna found it and Dean once again spoke in parseltongue. They all walked into the room and found the stone head Hannah was talking about.

"The girl said there was a tunnel leading from underneath that pool into the room on the other side. Auror's look for a way in," Lucius commanded as he stood staring at the pool with the students standing next to him.

"So this is the infamous chamber of secrets Harry Potter killed the basilisk in." Lucius said as he peered at the skeleton. "Very interesting indeed."

"Why don't we just swim?" Seamus asked while they were just standing there.

"Because Alecto would never do that, there's another way in, if we can find that, she has less of a chance of escaping." Pansy answered getting a nod from Lucius.

"She's right, and it won't do use any good to go in there one by one. It would be better if you could keep the element of surprise." Lucius answered and realized that the Looney girl has gone over to a wall. She was knocking her wand on the wall in several places.

"What is she-" She pulled out a brick and tossed it aside and looked inside to find a snake doorknob. "Merlin help me," He commented in surprise for he never expected her to be smart.

"She maybe looney, and a wee bit different," Seamus said with a smirk, "But there's a reason the sorting hat placed her arse in Ravenclaw." Luna waved them over and Lucius called back his team.

"Dean, try talking to it." Luna said motioning to the snake handle. Dean nodded and did so and the knob opened the wall to reveal a straight long hallway. He snapped his cane on the wall preventing the other students from entering.

"Alecto is one of the most cruel death eaters, who fully enjoys suffering, Accio brick." The brick flew into his hand and when he tossed it in, it was disintegrated by a lightning bolt that appeared out of nowhere. Dean and Seamus gulped taking a step back. Lucius pulled out his wand and begun doing spells to detect what dark magic she had used so he could cancel it. Suddenly, a loud roar of a dragon rang out from the other side of the wall. Everyone's blood ran cold and Lucius worked faster than ever.

Draco had been battling the oaf Alecto had subjected him to fight, instead of the dragon he wanted to fight. Actually, he didn't want to fight anything at all, he just didn't want his Godfather dead.

"Sectumsempra," Draco yelled out and four long gashes appeared on his chest. He didn't feel proud about what he done, but he wasn't about to die either. Alecto had the nerve to clap as the platform collapsed down and Draco fell back. He felt himself being dragged and smacked onto the wall paralyzed to the wall once more.

"Looks like you have a backbone, even though you couldn't kill that stupid old man in the tower, Draco." Alecto said and she smiled wickedly as she looked from Draco to Bonnie then to the dragon.

"Bonnie, they taught you the ancient language, did they not? It's required in America to learn the ancient language, especially when you're family is so powerful." Alecto slowly walked over and looked at her. "Oh what a pretty game this will be." She un-bound her from the wall, grabbed her arm nearly dragging her over and threw her to the ground.

"Yes, I know the language, why?" Bonnie asked even though she dreaded the answer.

"I've never seen a person never get eaten by a dragon, so let's see if you can talk him about of eating you." Alecto cast a silencing spell and a disllusionment charm over the others as she walked over and sat in her chair before flicking her wand and the cage opened. The dragon rushed out of the cage and she quickly stood up. The dragon green-scaled dragon saw the movement and rushed over and pinned her down with his front hind leg.

"Fricai," Bonnie shouted at the dragon, it stared down at her growling, but didn't char her yet. Alecto cast a charm on the others so they could understand what she was saying.

"_Friend,_" Bonnie shouted and the dragon looked down at her, all their hearts stopped as they watched the scene unfold.

"_I am your friend, if not I would disgrace you by not speaking in your tongue._" The Dragon growled before picking her up in his claws to take a closer look at her.

"_I do not wish to harm you, and I do not wish you to harm me. Oh great one, let me_-" Bonnie froze forgetting what the translation was for it. Her heart raced and she forgot everything she learned. Everything that had been pounded in her head erased. The dragon let out a hot breath of air over her before a large cut appeared on her hand and he put her back on the ground and roared. Bonnie got up and hid behind a pillar and ripped off her sleeve covering the symbol on her palm.

'_Ancestor of Zacharia Tannehill, are you as good at playing games as you are speaking dragon?'_ She heard the deep voice echo inside her mind. She realized that she had a dragon talking to her inside her head.

'_Yes, great one, what do you want me to do?'_ She played along with the dragon as a burst of flames curled around the pillar she was hiding behind.

'_Run from pillar to pillar. Go to the back wall, and into the shadows.'_ She heard the dragon say and she ran to the next pillar and the next one as she played along with the dragon. At one point she ran underneath the dragon and slid into the shadow and kept running and until she ran into the wall.

'_Child there is a room back here where that witch has hidden my treasure. Find it for me and I will set you free.'_ Bonnie did a few charms as she tried to catch her breath.

'_Make a bolt of lightning appear, I can find it then.' _Sure enough the door appeared close by sparkling in the light. Her hands searched for the door handle when she grasped it.

"NO!" Alecto screamed as Bonnie shoved open the large door and it was one giant ballroom filled to the rim with treasure. The dragon roared and blew flames out at Alecto. Bonnie got up and began running back to the others.

'_Go to your treasure, I can handle her.'_ She spoke and the dragon flew into his treasure burying himself in it. The doors stayed open flooding in the gold light but the dragon stayed to protect his gold.

"Didn't you know that dragon's will make alliances with humans if it means they get their treasure back?" Bonnie said to Alecto from behind her. She wrapped her arms around her and began wrestling her to the ground. She took her wrist and smashed it on the ground until she let go of her wand and she kicked it aside.

Another door opened up and Lucius ran in with the auror's, Alecto elbowed her in the face breaking her nose and grabbed her wand. Bonnie got up as she yelled crucio, and raised her hands. A golden dome surged around her as the spell deflected and hit Alecto. Alecto disappeared into the ceiling in a black fog of smoke. Bonnie grabbed her knees as she tried to breathe through her mouth.

"Where are they," Lucius asked Bonnie as some auror's followed Alecto's magic trail. Bonnie pointed to the apparent blank wall. Lucius pointed his want and the charms shattered down within seconds and everyone fell to the ground after being paralyzed so long. Lucius ran over and pulled his son into a hug.

"Thank Merlin." Lucius said and Bonnie smiled as she saw her boyfriend wrap his arms around his dad. Bonnie looked over at the dragon's liar and saw some auror's walking towards it.

"Lucius, call off your men, leave the dragon be. If it weren't for him, we would be dead." Lucius turned to her but called his men to retreat. Bonnie felt warm arms wrap around her and it was Snape's turn to hug her. She hugged him and tried not to hurt her nose worse.

"The dragon, he knew my ancestor Zacharia Tannehill." Bonnie whispered to Snape. He patted her head and snapped her nose back into place before handing her his handkerchief to stop the bleeding. McGonagall looked at Bonnie and to the doors where the dragon was resting.

"Bonnie would you mind asking the…dragon to stay inside his home until we can come down and make arrangements?" Bonnie and Snape parted their embrace and she looked towards the doors.

'_I do not know your name, but the Headmistress of this school would like to ask if you would stay until we are able to come back down and make arrangements.'_ The doors closed and locked themselves as the dragon spoke again to her.

'_My name is Uther, your ancestor named me. Tell the Headmistress I will not cause harm to her school for it is my home as well. I will not answer to anyone unless you are with them.'_ Bonnie listened and looked to McGonagall.

"He says he will not cause harm to your school because it's also his home. Then he said he won't answer to anyone until I am with them." McGonagall nodded and everyone made their way to the hospital with the auror's protecting them. During the chaos, no one noticed as a snake slithered silently into the chamber of secrets, and into the secret room still inside Hogwarts.


	19. Finishing what he started

Finishing what he started

Hannah awoke to frantic noises and Pomfrey's shriek as everyone walked in. Snape was helping Bonnie walk, but she paused as she looked at Hannah.

"Looks like I still owe you one." Bonnie smirked from under the bloody handkerchief.

"You won't be owing anyone anything you insane child. I have enough reasons to lock every single one of you in your rooms until you understand the concept of not dying because you believe you have to save the world. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Snape continued scolding her as he helped her into bed and personally took care of her.

"Just think, I helped clean out your arteries. I'm just trying to make you live longer." Bonnie got a swat on the arm from Snape, which just made her laugh.

"Cheeky," Snape commented as multiple healers rushed in to help Pomfrey. Pomfrey had sent for them after she heard what Hannah had just gone through. Bonnie grabbed Snape's hands and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, now let someone take care of you and me for a change. No buts, ands, or ifs." Bonnie said, letting his hands go. He went to the bed next to her and grumbled the entire time. He complained as he watched the medi-witch heal Bonnie and said he had done a better job, even after being crucioed by a death eater.

Neville hurried in looking for Hannah, who he had been told was already in the hospital wing by an auror. The auror also told him she was the reason they were able to find them.

"Hannah," he called out and saw her head pop up. He hurried over and pulled her into a passionate kiss before hugging her, ignoring the pain searing all over his body.

"Neville, thank Merlin you're okay." Hannah said and wrapped her arms around him as well. He only parted from Hannah when a medi-wizard came over and practically tore them apart. Neville laid down on the bed next to her and smiled at her lovingly.

"Did Peeves help you guys out?" Hannah asked as Neville gave her a confused look and shook his head. "He helped me get out of the chamber of secrets through a secret doorway. I thought he would have gone back to help Bonnie." Hannah said as her mind trailed off.

Hermione and Ron came in, and both fell into their beds. Draco walked in with his father who was helping support him. Lucius smiled and put him in the bed near Bonnie. Draco smiled at his father who patted his arm.

"I'm glad you're safe." He said to Draco before his usual demeanor was back in place.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Lucius scolded the aurors who were just standing in the middle of the wing. "Well come along we have work to do! You don't expect me to do everything do you?" Lucius shouted and barked out orders as they all left the wing. Draco heard something about fanning out and searching for Alecto, who was still here somewhere in the castle. Draco turned to look at Bonnie, who was staring at him. The first light of sunrise broke through the windows and Bonnie had just realized how long they had been in that room for.

"Aren't you afraid of anything?" Draco asked as he grasped her outstretched hand. He was completely surprised at her determination to never give up. At least he knew the things Sir Lander taught her were actually useful.

"I was terrified Draco," Bonnie said and they detached as a Medi-witch came over and started healing Draco. As they looked at each other, they knew. They both knew that they were hopelessly, passionately in love with each other, and nothing would come between them.

While everyone was getting healed in the hospital wing, a brown beetle scurried into the abandoned room where everything took place. The brown beetle turned into Rita Skeeter, who began taking pictures of everything. She tucked the camera in her pocket, thinking of the great stories she could tell about a dragon living in the basement of Hogwarts, and Alecto's secret agreement with Professor Andes. She heard something in the distance and quickly turned back into a beetle. A glass jar came over her and she tried to get out when she heard a loud cackling. Peeves' face came into view, and he flipped the jar over and screwed on the top.

"Peevsie thinks Bon Bon will like you." Peeves cackled as he set the jar down and grabbed the other and captured a fat toad in a jar as well.

"Peevsie found two and Bon Bon will use you two, for stew!" Peeves grabbed both jars and flew out of the secret room. He headed towards the hospital wing, singing about toads and beetles.

After an annoying amount of pampering from Madame Pomfrey, they were allowed to sleep. Bonnie had laughed when Pomfrey told Snape and McGonagall they couldn't leave, but gave them their own rooms to make up for it. She never thought she had seen a Professor want to kill her as much as those two. McGonagall cancelled classes for the next two days, and the sun was already up at six in the morning. Bonnie didn't think that mattered since they were all given a sleeping draught.

Bonnie went into the bathroom to change and came out with boxers over her underwear that were jet black and had a shamrock in front that said 'I heart potions.' She wore a simple gray V-neck on top and everyone laughed while Snape rolled his eyes.

"Why I am I not surprised? Bed, now!" Snape ordered before he and McGonagall went to their rooms. "She's going to be a handful isn't she?" He quietly asked McGonagall.

"Life will never be dull with that one. I like her spirit." McGonagall commented as Bonnie just looked around, confused at why people were laughing until Draco pointed to her boxers. She rolled her eyes and slid into bed, not bothering with the covers.

"Shut up," Bonnie said before falling asleep. One by one the students in the wing fell asleep despite the morning sun.

When Bonnie woke up again, the sun was still shining bright, she was under the covers, and everyone else was asleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she forced herself to get up.

"You slept for twenty-four hours. It's seven in the morning." Snape said, calling a house elf to get her something to eat after her stomach growled loudly.

"Don't think I've ever slept that long. How long have you been up?" Bonnie asked Snape in a whisper, and grabbed the tray from the house elf. Bonnie motioned to go upstairs and he shook his head.

"Change and we'll go to my quarters." Snape whispered back, taking her try while she changed into jeans, another t-shirt, and a jacket since it was cold. She came out and found Snape gone, so she went over to his room and the door was wide open. Snape motioned for her to shut the door and she did before sitting on sofa with him in front of the warm cherry fire.

"To answer your earlier question," Snape said in a normal tone of voice, "I was up at dinnertime yesterday before Poppy forced me back into bed and I got up again at three in the morning. How are you feeling after the events that took place?" Snape asked carefully and Bonnie swallowed her mouth full of food before looking at Snape.

"You can say crucioed by a woman I had forgotten to be the lover of Xanthe, who spent my entire life pretty much impersonating my father." Bonnie said plainly before shrugging and looking down at her food. "I don't feel much of anything really, but then again I snuck a dreamless sleep potion. I didn't want to dream, I was afraid of the memories that would resurface if I did. Not to mention Alecto was totally a bitch by mentioning the fact that I don't look like either of my parents and that has always disturbed me because my twin brother apparently looks just like them and it sucks." Bonnie said as she ate a couple fries before continuing. "I mean, I think I could pull off being your daughter, then I could theirs." Bonnie froze after realizing what she had just blurted out, in front of the man willing to be her guardian.

Bonnie stared at her plate refusing to meet his calculating gaze. She didn't want to approach that subject just yet with him, especially not after everything that had just happened. Bonnie already viewed him to be like a dad, and she wanted him to be her dad. She just didn't want Severus to feel obligated or anything to do that. Bonnie didn't speak and the silence grew heavy in the air. _Should I make a joke, backtrack, comment about how a dragon knows more about my ancestry than I do? _Bonnie thought before Severus's words snapped her out of it.

"Bonnie, look at me," Severus said in a soothing tone. Bonnie scratched the back of her neck before meeting his gaze. Severus stared at her some more as she twisted her hair nervously. "You want me to be your father?" Bonnie wanted to look away at his words, but settled for nodding.

"I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to take care of me, and adopt me." Bonnie said softly before she looked down at her tray and grabbed her burger, taking a bite. Before Snape could reply, the loud cackling of Peeves rang throughout the hospital wing. Bonnie was sure everyone was awake now.

"Beetles and toads, taking pictures and quotes! Bon Bon I found you two, two for you. Too bad, because she make them into stew!" Peeves cackled and Bonnie got up and came out of the room where Peeves was singing.

"Peeves, do you have something for me?" She asked and he swooped down giving her the jars. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the poltergeist, who tapped his fingers together excitedly.

"Peevsie found suspicious things. They are not as they seem! A toad in bright pink and a beetle with a camera!" Peeves said and flew around the room singing.

"Peevsie, you don't know what they are? That's too bad, I thought Peevsie knew everything." Peeves squealed before grabbing a newspaper and shoved it in her face.

"The beetle is her!" Snape took the newspaper out of her face and saw Peeves was talking about Rita Skeeter.

"Peeves is telling the truth! I found out in fourth year that she's an unregistered animagus. How did Peeves though?" Hermione said as she got out of bed and came over to Bonnie.

"Bon Bon told Peevsie to find anything suspicious because Peevsie knows everything!" Peeves said, shredding the newspaper. He then flew around the room cackling using the newspaper shreds like snow.

"Good job Peeves, I got this for you." Bonnie set the two jars on her bed before getting a large tub of clear goo, and handing it to Peeves alone with a paint brush.

"The goo, the goo, glorious goo. I know who loves goo more than you!" Peeves cackled excitedly and flew out singing as usual.

"Bloody poltergeist," Ron grumbled and fell back in bed to do more snoring.

"That would explain why he didn't come help you guys when I asked him to." Hannah said as she looked to the jars. Bonnie used a sticking charm and stuck the jar with the beetle on the desk.

"What exactly is Peeves going to use that goo on?" Harry asked worriedly when a devilish grin spread on Bonnie's face.

"On a little agreement we made." Bonnie said, and grabbed the jar with the toad and stuck it to the table as well.

Peeves was silently painting the steps to Professor Andes office. The goo was transparent so she would easily slip on it, but it would also leave a trail of invisible footsteps that couldn't be washed away. It was in the potions book she found with Snape. Then with a simple charm, the footsteps would be illuminated. Peeves finished and hid in the skeleton hanging from the ceiling. Andes walked out and got far as going down four steps before slipping and tumbling down the rest of the staircase. Peeves laughed and tumbled through the air before dodging some spells Andes sent his way.

"Andes sat on a wall before she tumbled and fell against the wall!" Peeves sang before dispersing through the wall as Andes let out an angry scream.

Two days later, Bonnie finished making her invisibility potion in her ancestor's room. It was close to midnight, and she planned on going to talk to the dragon, Uther. He knew things about her that even she didn't know. Bonnie turned her hand around and glanced at the mark on her hand. The wound had healed but left a calloused scar on her hand that looked like a mix between a 'z' and a 'd'. Bonnie finished the invisibility potion and already had her antidote made since it took less time to make. The potion made her think of Snape and their unresolved discussion. She wanted to know what he was about to say, but she didn't want to get her hopes shattered. Between Draco and the aurors, she never found herself alone to be cornered by her guardian

"Bon Bon is out late; Bon Bon is a bad girl. Peevsie should tell Snivelly." Peeves said as he rolled on the bed behind her. Bonnie rolled her eyes, Peeves was one nosey poltergeist.

"Or Peevsie could come on an adventure with me." Bonnie retorted with a smirk as Peeves flew over and sat on her head. He bent over and looked at her upside down.

"Adventure? What is Bon Bon up to? Is Bon Bon up to mischief? Peevsie likes mischief!" Peeves said excitedly and Bonnie turned off the flame and waited for the potion to cool.

"I'm always up to no good Peeves, you should know that." Bonnie began bottling the potion, "Of course, if Peeves wanted to join me to go talk to a dragon he could. That's if Peevsie knows how to get into the chamber of secrets and to be quiet about my presence." Bonnie said in a sing song voice before Peeves sped off. When he came back, he had a key in his hand and gave it to her.

"Let's go let's go, to talk to the dragon we go!" Peeves sang with a snicker. Bonnie tucked the key into her pocket along with the antidote. She downed the invisibility potion, and watched herself disappear in the mirror.

"Lead the way Peeves." Bonnie said and followed the poltergeist out of the hospital wing. They got to a blank wall and Peeves pointed to the keyhole. She inserted the key and the wall swung open so she was on the inside of the tunnel now. She had to jog in order to keep up with Peeves, and tried to avoid the water in the tunnels. She came into the Chamber of Secrets, but froze after Peeves shot behind a statue and hid. Bonnie watched a short woman cloaked in all pink, come down into the chamber through the mouth of the Salazar Slytherin with Professor Andes.

"Oh this is dreadful; there must be another way to get down here." The woman in pink practically shrieked as she heard 'Scourgify' said repeatedly as she pointed her wand at her clothes. Bonnie tried to control her heartbeat and breathing so she wouldn't give away her presence.

"When you find it, let me know Umbridge." Professor Andes said before motioning for her to follow her into the room where she was held captive only two days ago. Bonnie quietly stepped from heel to toe as she followed them into the room.

"Where is it then? You said you found it while you were torturing those retched people. Morgana would not be happy about you hurting her daughter. She has to be in prime condition, you know this." Umbridge said as they walked to a large stone slab with designs etched into it. She didn't notice it when she was here before, but then again she was trying to survive.

"Forget her; we have more important things to worry about." Andes said as Bonnie watched them, and looked towards the two large doors where Uther slept. "Like how we are going to kill the dragon and take the treasure."

After hearing this, Bonnie slowly backed out of the room and saw Peeves still hiding. She got the soles of her shoes wet and began walking. Peeves followed her footprints and they got out of the Chamber of Secrets. After they got out, Bonnie cast a drying charm on her shoes.

"Peeves, meet me in McGonagall's office now." Bonnie took off in a run as she tried to get to her office before she forgot the woman in pink's name. She made it to the gargoyle and shouted the password. She had to drink the antidote for the gargoyle to move. She then ran up the steps and burst into her office. She found both Snape and Lucius there with McGonagall.

"I know I'm in trouble because what I did was stupid but I found something out." Bonnie said completely out of breath.

"What exactly did you do?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl when Peeves sat on her head.

"I made an invisibility potion because I wanted to go talk to Uther. Peeves found me and we both went into the Chamber of Secrets, but as I was down there, I saw Professor Andes and a woman named Umbridge dressed in all pink down there. They were looking at this stone slab in the room where Uther is. Then I left before I heard anything else, Peeves saw the lady there too." Bonnie said in one breath, and Peeves got off her head.

"Peevsie saw the toad lady, but Peevsie thought he had her in a jar. Peevsie gave the toad to Bon Bon in a jar." Bonnie was confused, but everyone looked to one another surprised.

"Sit down Bonnie." McGonagall said and conjured a chair between a seething Snape, and a glaring Lucius.

Umbridge and Andes walked out of the room, Umbridge had the shrunken stone slab in her pocket. Andes grabbed her and pointed down at the floor where there were footprints that neither of them had made.

"It seems, someone was eavesdropping, you need to go into hiding until things settle down. Here's the key to the room. We will go into the forest and setup for the ritual in a week. Soon we will be the richest and most powerful women in the world. This time, no child or muggle will stand a chance against us. We will finish the Dark Lord's business." Andes said, and they hurriedly made their way back up to the secret room.


	20. Author Note

Hello everyone!

Just so you know I've started my college classes, and something has come up in March. So now I need to get my homework up until that point and turn it in early as possible. I know I've been updating frequently, and I promise as soon as I'm finished I'll begin writing like a mad woman.

I'm sorry for this hiatus, but hopefully it won't take me longer than a couple weeks to get all this work done.

Yours,

BrittScript


End file.
